


Stop the Presses

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic, Hunters, Love, Paranormal, SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, castiel - Freeform, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a Chief Editor in a normal life in a small town. An unexplained murder spree is brought at hand and laid at her feet unexpectedly. With the help of two FBI agents, and not so much help with two FBI agents, the evidence is clear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Presses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this 2 years ago with the main character actually with a name. Has been edited to provide for the reader to be the main character. I do not own SPN or it's characters. Please go easy, I know it's long, and I know it's probably terrible. This is my first and only fic I've ever done.

I sit on the couch that is opposite of the front, dusty, window, and stare. I live alone, and with being an actual hermit. I usually have no one to talk to. Therefore, I speak in my head. Sometimes I wonder for hours what I would have done if I found someone. How long would I stand them being in my personal space? Would they eventually leave, because of the fact I am indecisive about my terrible social habits, and how they don’t exist? How terrible of a person am I to make them sign in blood, metaphorically, that if they promised to love me and stay, I would promise the same? I think all this, and then I remember I have work in an hour.

I come back to Earth, and start my routine. I’m already dressed so then I guess it’s time to go brush my hair and teeth. I usually don’t have to rush, but when you are managing to run a local newspaper and they expect their boss to be there, on time, it puts a bit of pressure on a person. Who knew that people could be so touchy, when all I have to do is nod “yes” or “no” all day and speak with clients about expanding the perimeter so more customers may read what we put out there. I make it sound so simple, but really it’s tough.

My bathroom is a closet. I cannot explain the size without thinking that my creative grandfather, decided that the only walk in closet was to be their bathroom instead. The lights above the sink have been shorted out for years. They are just there. I usually think about getting them fixed, but the thought and motivation escapes as soon as I click the desk lamp off that has been the light for years also. I get myself all primped and ready and I try not to get lost in thought as I stare in the tiny 3-piece mirror. I turn different angles to make sure I look like I care that I look nice. I give an overly-dramatic smile and turn off the light and shut the door. 

I almost believe I am ready, and then look down and see that I cannot go to work in pajamas. So with a bounce-jog, I rush back into my bedroom and grab my black, pin-striped, suit. I grab my dress socks and heels and plan to just put those on in the truck. I double check in the body mirror once more that I now, look like the boss, and not the person applying for the first time. 

My keys jingle against my heels as I jump off the stubby, old, crumbling, porch, and head for my vehicle. It is the last thing my mother bought me before she died. I never will be able to forget that. It was her last attempt to make amends for the damage we had done to our relationship over the years. She was always more about saying “I love you” with things, rather than words. It bothered me because she then grew older and had made herself believe that I would rather have had those things, than the words. It breaks my heart knowing that she now understands, but is no longer able to tell me to my face.

I unlock the 1976 Ford F-100. I had been meaning to fix the rust spots. Poor thing was more heartbreaking seeing my truck suffer than it was accepting it from my dying mother. The paint was once a metallic black. Man, it used to sparkle. I have pictures of it when I first got it re-painted; had looked like it came off the lot. Now it was more a shiny grey. Still ran like champ, though, it made me proud that I took care of “her” for this long.

My engine roared as I came up into the vast parking lot surrounding the stubby office space I called my business. The brick was just redone. The windows fixed. The doors finally replaced. I found this old dentist office when it was about to be demolished, now it looks like it could survive another 50 years. I was very proud and could care less about the snickers I got from the other surrounding businesses. They had more to work with, but I have less to worry about. I honestly would not have ever thought about trading this life for anything. I was happy, and life was simple.

I struggle to get my last heel on as I manage to hop to the main doors and step in. The dim lights and the old coffee smells always were the main things I took in. The walls were a felt green, and the new tile was a plain white. I had managed to afford a new floor. The old carpet was stained and tattered. It was awful. I stepped over to the main desk and check the clock. I hear someone cough behind me as they walked passed. I stared and memorized how close I was to being late. The clock now read 12:30pm. I had five minutes to go get myself set up. My secretary, Sue, is typing a new schedule for the winter. I told her we would have a holiday week off and before the night that began, an office party was needed. I watched as she typed that into the Excel page she was working hard on. I knew she would decorate it accordingly, which made me smile. I loved that Sue took pride in her work.

I pushed myself off the light green counter, and looked over to the left of the swinging door that led back to where Sue sat. There was a metal bin that had a fairly large pile of papers in it. They all were stories that needed approving. That was going to be most of my day, reading and sorting out which stories to keep and which ones needed work. The paper I run is not about local news, or the usual fear-based media about crime, and drama. No, I run a different kind of paper. I run a free-write newspaper.

The idea came to me one night before I drifted to sleep. No one had ever written a newspaper that was made up of themes, and stories, and real relatable thoughts. It’s more of a public journal. I get sent letters, or I give certain themes or topics to each person and they write about a personal experience that relates to it. I have a crew that is part of a section that answers the letters people write. A petition was drawn up to get whoever wanted to, on board for this. You signed an agreement that you understood that since it is for everyone who wants one, that your letter would be published no matter the subject. Everyone wants to matter somehow or be heard. I took it a step further and gave locals a chance to do so. Even along with that, others who just read those certain ideas or problems, may relate eventually too. It really has helped a lot of people. It is a satisfying feeling when you really can get the point across that “No one is ever alone.”

I grab up the papers and restack them so they cradle neatly in my right arm. I nod to Sue, whom has now turned to acknowledge me, and I head to my office. Along, the way I pass cubicles and event boards. I nod to folks, as they walk by. I head down further until I make a left and there at the end of a small hallway, is where I will be until the end of the day. I sigh before turning the handle and swinging the heavy glass door open.

My office I painted myself. It has pictures hanging on the walls. I painted the walls a deep red. The trim was black. It would have depressed most people, but I found it calming. The desk I purchased for myself was a solid cherry oak. It curved at the ends and held on the right side, a small filing cabinet and on top were various photos of my father and mother. Odd to notice now, but they also were both on opposite ends. I had managed to split them up unintentionally. My chair was a regular office chair. A bit bigger than the cliché ones my crews sat in, but not too much bigger. I tried to not live as a higher power in my office, rather than a friend who also runs this place.

 

I lean back a little after I sit down, and sort through the memo notes left on my desk. I usually return calls in a way to stall the approval process. I try to not jump into reading all day, because my judgment wears thin and I have been known to grow lazy and approve some things that even I cannot publish. There have been incidents where I was suspended from publishing the paper for a year. Apparently we are not allowed to advertise the “after effects of watching too many adult movies after the age of 80”. I have no idea why someone would ask for help on that, but they did, and I never want to have to deal with that ever again. I study the memos a tad longer than usual. I was just not on my game today, and I had no idea why. Maybe the early morning rise was a player in it? Who knew? The numbers were mostly from advertisers wanting an ad put in somewhere so people will buy their products. I usually have no problem with this, but most of the businesses were local producers. Half of the ones in my hand were from other counties. Not many people want to read about things that are too far to go have. Especially if there is a local store that already sells the item. The up side was that I was going to expand again soon; meaning, that changes were coming fast.

I get to about the last callback and my PC alerts me that Sue has to speak with me. We use video chatting to contact others in the office. I prefer a personal and professional relationship here. We were a family. It helped along with the theme of no one being afraid of communicating. I press the ENTER button and her face pops up in another window.  
“Hey, Y/N, hope you aren’t busy.” She said with an uncertain look. I noticed two men waiting at the main desk. One was a tall gentleman and the second one was a shorter broader one. They had on suits and looked very professional. Both had put gel in their hair and stood in the same position. They could have been related by their faces too. Though the same, they sported different personas. I now was curious to meet them.  
“No, um, no! Not busy, just dragging a tad in here. I have been off today. Who are your friends?” I pointed at the two men. They saw me on the video and reached in their pockets. They had wallets out and both at the same time flashed FBI badges at the screen.

“I am detective Jackson, and this is my partner, detective Osmond”, while he spoke he had leaned closer to Sue’s monitor to get a better look at me, I think. I now was wondering if we made a very big mistake again. I gestured for them to come to me, and Sue had given them directions on where to go. I heard them whispering down the hall before they got around the corner. It sounded like arguing. I tried to listen but the closer they got, the quieter and shorter their comments were getting. I guess I would know soon enough.

They reached my door before I could let them in. I studied the two agents. Detective Jackson had bow legs, short sandy colored hair, wide puffed lips, deep green-hazel eyes, a straight jaw line, with natural tanned skin. He could have passed for a model if he wanted. The taller one, detective Osmond, was more thin, had a lot longer darker sandy hair, same eyes, except his were slanted slightly, had a birthmark on his left cheek by his slightly rounder nose. He seemed to look aggravated, but both gave welcoming smiles as I motioned for them to pull up a couple seats. I sat down last and laced my fingers as detective Osmond took out a notebook from his pants pocket. Detective Jackson leaned forward and inhaled slowly.

“Now Misses-“, he waited for me to help him finish.  
“Oh, Just Miss Y/LN”, I corrected him a second later.  
“Right, my apologies, Miss Y/LN, I just have a few questions to ask you regarding a case that opened up here in the passing months.” Detective Jackson gave another warm smile and began inhale to say something, but detective Osmond interrupted him.  
“Um, we got called in on some recent murders over by some local places. Victims were, uh,” he looked at his partner, “they were missing hearts when found dead. Have you heard anything that would be useful information?” he gave a half smirk and gestured for me to answer.  
“Honestly, I don’t keep up with the crime around here.” I shrugged as I replied to the question. In my head the entire time I could have sworn there was something off about these two.  
“No, no,” detective Jackson began, “Even if it was something completely off, trust me,” he pointed between him and his partner, who was still smirking slightly, “We have dealt with things that seem to only happen in scary stories.” I looked back and forth between them.  
“Maybe you heard a rumor, or-or, may have thought you’ve seen something, really anything you can tell us, we’ll take it into consideration.” Detective Osmond reassured as he nodded back at his partner.  
“Judge free zone,” detective Jackson put his hands up as a promise. I glanced at the papers I had yet to go through, and sighed. At least this was taking up some time. Not to mention detective Osmond was easy on the eyes. I thought about the old motel by my place and wondered if pointing them there would help.  
“Well, I live about two miles down the road from here, and an old trashy motel is literally outside my window. Maybe you could look there. I mean if you don’t find what you’re searchin’ for, maybe you can solve another case on the side?” I shrugged again and blushed as I watched detective Osmond smile this time and nod as he wrote down my response.  
“Would you mind showing us where, we never been around these parts?” Detective Jackson smiled sweetly. I sighed and agreed.  
“Mind if I just lead you two there? I really have a lot to do here, so I mean I can’t stay long.” I grabbed my keys and they stood up at the same time and followed me out to the lobby.  
“Y/N, is everything alright?” Sue stopped me before I got out the door, her face screamed panic.  
“She’s fine; we just need a tour around this place. No violations here. “ Detective Jackson nodded.  
“Oh, well okay, hey Y/N, please be careful.” Sue said worried a little still.  
“Sue I will be back in about ten minutes. Just hold all calls until then, they need to check that old motel out.”  
“Oh, the one by your house? Oh wow, if you guys find something, and you should, don’t hesitate to close it down.” Sue smiled at detective Jackson.  
“Well we will do our best.” Detective Jackson smiled back at her sweetly and nodded. I turned towards the door and noticed a very nice glossy-black, 1967 Chevy Impala sitting outside by the entrance. I turn around and the agents were already getting in it. I hadn’t realized I was staring.  
“Our boss lets us take her out when we have to go to suburbia’s.” detective Jackson laughed  
“He has excellent taste! Too bad the suit and ties throw the look off.” I teased.  
“Yeah it really doesn’t scream discreet huh?” detective Osmond gave an exasperated look at his partner as he slid into the driver’s seat.  
“It kind of makes you both stand out more, but hey I am parked over there, “ I pointed at my not-so-awesome truck, “I’ll just swing around and lead since the exit is close to you guys, okay?”  
“Yeah we’ll wait no hurry.” Detective Osmond said with a wave. 

I heard them start their engine and it purred. I still had never heard of the FBI issuing more discreet vehicles, but keeping attire professional. It made no sense to me, but what did I know? I mean maybe it was a new procedure? Well whatever the case, they still got a great choice. I pulled slowly out of my parking spot and swung around towards their car I pulled ahead and watched in my rearview mirror to make sure they were close enough behind. For a split second I could have sworn I seen detective Osmond hold up a knife that looked like pure silver. I let the strange thought go, and I focused on the road.

I pulled up to my house and got out. They cut their engine and stepped out, again, at the same time. Detective Jackson slipped a pistol behind his back. I saw detective Osmond tuck his underneath his side. Again, they did it almost with the same motion, but they chose different places. It was kind of cute how well they also complimented each other. I would have guessed they were together, but the way Jackson had smiled at Sue earlier, made me rethink this. He was a ladies man, and seemed to have worked that charm of his before.

“So uh, ‘this your place?” detective Osmond pointed at my tiny shack.  
“Yea home, sweet cracker-jack, box.” I said with a laugh. They both chuckled in more a courteous manner, rather than finding me funny; which they did, again, simultaneously.  
“If that is your house, thennn,” detective Jackson turned on his heels, “that is the motel, right?”  
“Sure is, maybe you can find something in there. Like Sue and I mentioned, it’s full of cases. Some unsolved, and some never opened.” I nodded toward the broken building.  
“Hopefully we will just find something more about the case in front of us. Boss hates side cases that he never assigned. ‘Says to leave those ones to the locals. Can’t be cleaning up everyone’s messes, right?” Jackson said as he still continued to look at the building.  
“Huh,” I took a minute to think about that, “I would suppose that is more understandable. I mean we do have our own police department. Usually though, they are so lousy at noticing anything new. Most of their time is spent running traffic procedures.” I gave a small smile to the two gentlemen.  
“Well maybe you should try and bring that to the local’s attention? I mean, sorry, I picked up a copy of your paper. It’s really creative; you seem to take pride in it.” Osmond looked down and blushed? Yes he turned kind of pink; was kind of cute, actually.  
“Hmm, you may have given me a good idea. Actually, I never really used the paper to bring issues like that to people’s attention. Thank you detective, I may have to use your idea, and who knows, maybe it will help with your case too?” I reached to shake his hand. Osmond gripped it tight and shook twice. I noticed his hands were rough, almost calloused. They were huge compared to mine too. I shook Jackson’s hand also and we all nodded. “You guys take care, I am gonna head back to work. If you need anything, or find anything, let me know. I think I may have to for once publish about a crime. I just hope it doesn’t cause anyone to think I am turning into another fear-based news-write.”  
“Well you could also be a hero, and save someone, but yeah we will keep in touch.” Osmond smiled again.  
“Yeah, we will. Thanks for showing us this place. Have a good day, ma’am.” Jackson gave one last smile. I returned it to both of them and went back to my truck. Before I got too far I heard more bickering from behind me.  
“You really believe that there could be someone wolfing out here? I mean come on Dean, this town seems like it has no idea about crimes, that or much of anything bad going on.”  
“Sammy, this would be the perfect town to wolf out. If I were to wanna steal someone’s heart, I would pick a place where locals had no fear or any way to even taste fear.”  
“Dean that’s just it though, there is nothing as serious as this. In a small quiet town like this, it would stick out like a sore thumb. All it would take is for one body to be found. Just one, and that fear would break out like a disease almost. People would talk and-“  
“Alright Sher-Loser! You made your point. At least the tour guide was cute. She seemed to dig you, man.”  
“You are a terrible wing man, dude.”  
“But I am still an awesome brother!” I got into my truck now with a more confusing thought. I really hope I did not just hear something along the lines of wolves attacking people here. Why would they even need hearts? What animal does that? Just steals organs. I mean hearts even. I didn’t even know wolves were common in this area. I wonder who else might know. 

I started the loud engine and slipped away. I planned on doing as I guess his first name is Sammy, suggested. It was a really good idea. I just feared the backlash. This was going to alarm the older folks. Not to mention raise some eyebrows. I was going to get Sue’s opinion later on when we went to dinner. She and I plan small dinner dates here and there. She and I have been best friends for eight years. We liked to go out and catch up after work. It was an unspoken tradition when the other had important news to share.

Upon returning, I noticed a lot of the crew was huddled at Sue’s area and I had a really bad feeling in my stomach. I slowly walked to the door and two of my close friends, Matt and Wayne, didn’t beat around the bush as they swung the doors open for me.  
“Sue says you spoke with two FBI’s today, what’s going on? Are we being shut down?” Matt had fear written on his face, his slanted blue eyes grew wide as he waited for my answer.  
“Matt, we ain’t going anywhere; none of the crew is in trouble. There has been events though that we may wanna address in the next issue.”  
“Like? We all were waiting for you to get back. Sue has been talking like a mad woman!” Wayne nodded towards Sue, who was ghostly white, and still trying to tell people about what just happened.  
“Look, I will call a meeting before the day ends. Right now I have to get back to work, you two get back to editing, and we will worry when the time comes.” I used my “boss voice”. I never liked telling them what to do, but at the same time this was all so sudden. I watched my employees scatter as I stepped inside finally.  
“Y/N, oh my God, I need to ask you so many things! Everyone saw you leave with them and then they turned to me for answers, and I panicked and just-“ She rambled a million miles an hour.  
“Calm down Sue. Breathe. I told you I was taking them to the motel,” I waited for her to calm down more and continued, “They investigated and I came back here. Now tell me why everyone is in this frenzy.”  
“I was trying to tell them everything was fine, but they had me thinking again, and in seconds we had too many theories and not enough facts.” She exhaled and frowned. She gave me the “I’m sorry” face she was a pro at.  
“Well I am calling a meeting before we get out of here. Right now we are going on as normal. I will explain to everyone when the time comes.” I made sure she understood before I turned to leave and was stopped by another crew member named, Joe.  
“Y/N, hey, sorry I know you just dealt with all that mess, but someone came in and said you need to approve this.” He handed me an envelope that was blank. It was heavy though. I smiled and took it and continued on back to my office. What a strange day so far, eventful and somehow exciting. It felt like I was a part of CSI.

I sat down and opened the heavy envelope. There was a big “URGENT” header on the top of a college-ruled notebook. I opened it up and already was thrown into confusion. There were blood stains on the pages. It had been there a while, but I could smell it still.  
“Gross, who would send this in?” I said aloud. The pages were full of names, and notes. I skipped to the end of those notes and on the last page there were more notes, but the tears on the bottom of the page looked like the author had been pulled away while writing. I flipped back to the beginning and began to read some of it aloud, “To whom it may concern, or who is left. I am no longer blind to the state of this town.” I continued to read in my head. The descriptions in the notes were about the same murders the two detectives had been investigating. The victim this person encountered had no heart. His insides were out, but he then mentioned something that sent chills down my spine. He stated that the heartless man had claw marks and bite marks of a canine. 

I had to put the book down. I rubbed my temples and wondered. How could no one in the police department notice? People were missing. People were dead. It was being brought into the light. This town has no idea about anything. It was such an eerie thought; it made my skin crawl. I had to finish this. I had to bring this to everyone’s attention. Before I approved anything, I needed to call an immediate meeting. This was real. These murders were real. This had to stop, even If it was gory, scary, or even unimaginable. This had to be published. I just hope that my team was behind me.

“Sue can you make sure everyone is punctual and in the conference room, now?” I had to control the shaking in my voice so I wouldn’t alarm her. All I needed was Sue to know now and overreact to it. I had to do this as calm as possible; it was going to be easier said than done.  
“Right away, I’ll mass message everyone now.” Sue started typing before I even closed the window. I looked in the small mirror behind my chair and calmed myself down so I wouldn’t hyperventilate mid-sentence. This was only our most important meeting ever, no pressure? I stood up and straightened my blouse and grabbed my suit jacket. I tucked the notebook under my arm and made my way d0own the hall. I could already hear everyone stirring and whispering as I got close to the double glass doors.

“Can everyone please take a seat? This is gonna be really hard to listen to, but we all need to be on the same page.” I waited for everyone to settle down and pay attention. The long cherry wood table still looked new. There was a glare coming off of it from the sunlight. The jade walls even seemed to pay attention. The chairs were taller in the conference room. I wanted everyone to be able to see and discuss with whoever was speaking. I then took a deep breath and began the meeting. “Okay, so I said I would explain the FBI situation, so here goes. In our quiet, humble, discreet little town, there is a case being investigated. I know it’s rare that we ever hear about crime now a days. I was questioned by those detectives if I heard anything. They aren’t charging us with anything. I am not in trouble; the paper is not going away.” I paused to let it sink in that everything is fine, “What is wrong though is the case details they are on, well, it is kinda graphic. People are dying. What is worse is that the details are pretty much out of a scary story.” I watched as imaginary light bulbs popped up above everyone’s head. Everyone was thinking of what it could be. I inhaled and let it out. “The victims that have been murdered, they were found, heartless. Literally the people had no hearts. I had no idea where to look, so I started with that cruddy motel by my place.” I looked to Sue who was wide-eyed and pale. She fumbled around with her pen and said nothing. So I continued. “I want to thank Joe by the way; he handed me this,” I pushed the notebook to the center of the table, “it was in an envelope addressed to here. There are notes and names in it with what this person knows now. It all matches with the crime, the very same one that I was questioned for.” I opened it to the first page, “You can smell that can’t you? The smell is blood. There are blood drips on every page. Then there’s the scarier bit here, “ I flipped to the last page, everyone gasped and some even looked away, “This author died trying to get a message to the people. I wanna bring this to the locals’ attention. I wanna vote on this. I think it would be educative. You won’t be punished if you disagree, I promise. Does anyone want to throw anything out there? Any questions? I know there are concerns.” I finally sat down and joined everyone. No one knew where to begin. I watched Matt shake his head. He was frustrated. Wayne bounced his leg in aggravation. No one knew what to say at this point.  
“Why,” Matt still shaking his head, “why now? Why are we just now hearing about this? How long has this been going on?”  
“Months, Matt, months.” I said in a low voice.  
“Well what the hell has been going on then? Why are there no records? No police, no local detectives, asking us about this mess?!” Wayne hit the table with his fist. He was upset rather than scared. Everyone began to speak at once. This was turning into a debacle.  
“Guys, Guys! This is why I wanted a vote. We all are feeling either fear or aggravation for the way the police around here do things. Let’s get some opinions in; do we publish this one, yes or no?” I pointed to Sue first.  
“Yeah, people need to know, they need to know that they need to go somewhere safe.” She said quickly. I pointed to Matt.  
“Yeah, I say we do. Someone needs to speak for the dead.” His eyes were filled with determination. I pointed to Wayne.  
“No,” he sat back and shook his head, “there is a serial killer out there, in our town. What if he tries to hurt us for outing him? What if he worked here? No one has any idea where this even could end up tomorrow. I say we play it safe and leave it be.” I nodded to him. He had a good point. I got mixed answers after Wayne made his stand. It came down to that we wait on it. I went back to my office to collect my things and go home. I needed a night out with Sue. This day was ending with wine, and a bubble bath before bed.

I made it home and pulled in the drive way. I walked up to my door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and was met with a gun in my face.  
“Oh God, oh Y/N, I am so sorry!” Sammy dropped his pistol and backed away slowly. He was not in uniform. He was actually layered in three’s.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, SAMMY, IF THAT IS EVEN YOUR NAME?!” I threw my things down and put my hands on my hips. He stepped forward and flipped on a light. I looked around to see nothing was out of place.  
“Okay, okay, I owe you an explanation. I am sorry. My name is not Sammy I prefer you call me Sam. My real last name is Winchester. Not Osmond. And-“ he sounded sincere, like he had kicked my dog or something.  
“You’re not an FBI detective, and there’s no real case, am I right? You’re just here to take my stuff and go; well I have nothing of value to you. If you want to shoot me, go ahead.” I watched his head tilt. He probably thought I was crazy.  
“No there is a real case. I am what you would call a hunter. We take care of the things that go bump in the night. Okay? I am not here to rob you, I promise.” He frowned as he spoke. I watched him take a step forward and I flinched. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, and I’m just going to go.” He moved toward the door, and I suddenly wanted him to stay. I remembered the notebook that I had brought home with me.  
“Sam, I have something. It was delivered today.” Sam spun around and I handed him the notebook.  
“Mind if I sit down? If that’s okay?” he pointed to the couch. I nodded and he sat down and opened up the notebook and began reading. He touched the blood spots, but showed no fear. He didn’t react at all. It worried me. He took care of things that go bump in the night. It made me curious. How long have I been living in a world where there might be a boogie man, a real live boogie man?! I jumped when he spoke. He was now casually sitting back and pointing to the last page. “Any idea who wrote this? How did you receive it?” he looked directly into my eyes. I felt like he was searching for the answer before I could give it to him.  
“An editor brought it to me when I got back from taking you two to the motel. Wait? Where is your partner, or whoever? Where is the other guy?” I hadn’t noticed that Sam was alone until now. I also hadn’t noticed I was late to dinner. My cell phone started ringing. “Hold that thought.” I answered to Sue asking me where I was. “I am fine Sue, just came home and then detective Osmond came by and asked if I heard anything.”  
“Well did you show him the notebook?”  
“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” I shook my head at her obvious answered question. I looked up to see Sam still reading. He was mysterious the way he looked; just observing each and every detail. He was a detective, but at the same time, he wasn’t. The two men really only lied about 50% of what they do. I then heard Sue ask if I was still on for tonight. “Well yeah I still am, just let me go get ready and I will be there in a minute.” I hung up with her and stood up. “Um, I have to get ready to go out with Sue, the frantic secretary you met earlier. She and I do dinner and catch up when we haven’t been able to see the other outside of work.” I wondered if I should have just invited her over. Or even go out at all. What if they slept in their car? What if Sam had nowhere to go?  
“Go have fun. I’m gonna take this back to my room. My brother will want to see this.” He tucked the notebook underneath his arm and stood up. I smiled and nodded yes that he could take it. He returned the smile and turned towards the door. He grabbed the handle and suddenly turned around. I met his gaze for a second and could have sworn he was blushing again, “Look, um, uh, I should get your number. Yeah, to be able to call you so we can-“  
“Tell me what you find?” I giggled and he handed me his cellphone. I entered my number and gave it back to him. He read over it, and chuckled. I must have looked puzzled because he answered before I could ask.  
“You are, um, the first Y/N we ever helped. You just, meet so many people doing, what we do, and I just noticed. I keep older numbers in case they ever need us again. You really never know what could happen to someone; especially when there is more than one “bad thing” lurking anywhere. I mean usually there are signs, but a normal person wouldn’t be able to tell unless they were too late.” He threw his hands up and looked down. “I am keeping you from your plans, I am so sorry,” he shook his head, “I just find it easy to ramble to you.” Sam looked up through his fallen bangs. He was smirking, something he does, a lot.  
“Sam, really, it’s fine. I didn’t think I would ever meet a-a hunter nor even know that it exists as a job, you seem well kept together. I can’t imagine what that kind of job does to someone who just kills the Boogie Man, all the time.” I must have said something to cause Sam to think about something. He was trying to find words.  
“Look, um, between you and me, it’s hard to not lose yourself. You kill not just the “Boogie Man”; you kill his cousin, aunt, uncle, parents, distant relatives, and their mutual friends. Sometimes you kill people, really good, well minded, hardworking, honest people; who also have kind of like this,” he searched again, “secret identity, and they play the villain.” I wanted to hear more. I was so into the way he explained his day job. It sounded exciting but his facial expression looked aged. It was upsetting. Just a second ago he was bashful and now he was a wise old man. I felt like I should apologize. “Hey, just be safe tonight, okay? I mean call if you run into trouble. Dean and I we keep ears open all the time, so-“, he drifted mid-sentence. His hair fell with his eyes. He opened the door, and walked out silently. I was almost certain I seen him looking back before he got to the Impala.  
I arrived an hour late to Sue’s. I parked across from her 2 story town house. She greeted me at the door with a concerned look on her face. I stepped inside and sat down on her couch. She turned to me with her round grey-blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and her round face was frowning. She touched my shoulder and went to speak.  
“I am going to ask you something,” she sighed, “are you okay about the vote?” she waited quietly for my answer.  
“I am, actually. I wasn’t at first but, I think these detectives have their work cut out for them. I mean if they can do this, even with no traces, I hope they do. I want to be able to still live without fear. A lot of locals seem to be happier that way. I know I do. Why do you ask?” I shrugged like it was nothing. Sue grew more concerned.  
“Y/N, people are dying. People have a right to know. You, you agreed with that before. Now these FBI suits roll into town and you put faith in complete strangers. You were shaken up about this. I saw fear, and now you talk like the job is already done. What if your blind hope in them is wrong? What would you do if someone else, someone you knew, were to die; or worse, was the killer.” She was pacing back and forth now. I wondered why I was so calm. Sue had a point. I was afraid, I was very unsure of anyone’s fate. Now, I was sort of comfortable. Maybe knowing that Sam and Dean do what they do helped? Should I tell Sue? Would it help? Hmm.  
Sue and I just grabbed some wine and burgers and ate in at her place. I had put Sam on speed dial just in case. He was right, the normal people really are usually too late. I, at least, was trying to be ready. Not that I was going to go looking for danger, but I also hoped I could stall if it came looking for me. Sue turned on a movie and we chatted through bites of burger and sips of wine. Eventually she relaxed, and we had a decent time. I went to go pour us another glass in the kitchen. She was on a roll tonight.  
Her kitchen was always clean. Her bright yellow walls were glossy. The tiny ceiling fan was dusted. I loved her marble counters. They were grey and white. Every detail complimented the next. I especially loved she had a wine glass set. We’ve only brought them out on nights where we talked about some jerk that she ran into. I never minded being there for her. She was my best friend. 

“Hey Y/N,” she took a sip from her refilled glass as I sat down beside her on her plush sofa, “what did you think of those suits?” she smiled and raised her eyebrows in a playful manner.  
“Really? You want my opinion about how a couple of strange men, we know nothing about, seem to rate on the “date or hate” scale?” I took a sip from my glass. She nodded yes a couple times, still wearing the same smile. “Okay, fine, well, I think detective Osmond, the one with the longer hair, I think he is nice.” I shrugged.  
“Well, this may seem bold, but” Sue was feeling the wine, “I think Jackson would be fun for a night.” She made her eyebrows dance again. I laughed. Then had a strange idea.  
“Why don’t we invite them out tomorrow night? I mean, just to catch up. They may have some news about what they found. Could be fun?” Sue’s smile grew devious. She grew wide-eyed and raised her glass as if she were going to toast me on the thought.  
“You are a genius! It could be like a double date! Where would we take them? What would we wear? Do they have other clothes?” Sue started rambling off question after question. The entire time though, she was so happy she might get to go out with a good-looking man. Not that she picked ugly guys, but there were some that made me almost ask her if she needed glasses.  
“I’ll call Osmond tomorrow. Maybe an answer would be nice to find out first?” I giggled.

“He already gave you his number?! What exactly were you both doing over there?! Don’t lie to me! I want details.” She told me not to lie, and my stomach turned a little. Do I tell her the truth? I was stuck at a crossroads.  
“He met me at my house. Total coincidence and great timing, I guess. Um, we sat inside and he talked to me about some of the work he’s had to do. We went over the notebook. I talked to you. He left after one last look over of those notes.” She didn’t want to believe it. I could tell she was expecting some strange porn scene. All she got was a boring check-up visit. It kind of made me laugh.

I decided to stay over her house that night. Sue slept in her bed and I lounged on the couch. I rarely slept at night and tonight was no different. I was flipping through channels and a scary movie popped up on the screen. I stopped and watched. It suddenly was more real than it could have ever been. It was the movie Little Red Riding Hood. The newer version that was more dark and real. The part that was on was where the town was just finding out there had been a wolf attack. I blinked a couple times and changed the channel. I suddenly had goose-bumps. It hit that I really, honest-to-God, lived in the same world. Movies were no longer just entertainment, the stories were real. I shuddered for a moment at the thought again. Everything was clicking at once. I finally understood what Sam had been trying to tell me about the regular people becoming villains. Meaning, since no one knew about much in this town regarding crime and murder; the killer was turning into a wolf and probably had no idea. This made the situation scarier. 

I turned down the lighting in her living room and curled up in a ball on her fabric couch. I had a small afghan to wrap in and a bug fluffy pillow under my head. She had her heat on but you couldn’t tell. Of course though, she used to live more north. Meaning, she was used to it being below zero all the time. This is one skill I think I could never acquire. I began to shut my eyes but it didn’t last long.

I jumped up as random vibrations from my phone scared me. I forgot to empty my pockets before lying back down. I pulled out the phone and got ahold of myself before I read the message that was sent to me. The message read:  
“sorry to wake you, but we need to talk.” I stared at who it was from for about five minutes. Just rereading it, and then staring at the name. It was Sam. I remembered finally that he was going to need an answer so I wrote back:  
“when and where did you wanna talk? I am staying at Sue’s.” I hit send and felt a rush of excitement. It had been a long time since I knew what having a crush felt like. It was almost like that. I sighed out loud; I was getting ahead of myself. Sam was here on a job, and he had no idea who I am. To me, he’d been a bashful, beautiful, smart, caring, funny, brave, mysterious, guy. Did I mention he was beautiful? I was then interrupted, thankfully, by another message:

“don’t think I am a creepy guy, but I knew that. I followed you there to make sure you were safe, sorry. Dean and I will be there shortly.” I shook my head. They cannot just come here in the middle of the night. Sue would flip, or-or worse, attempt to sleepily seduce Dean. That would surely scare both of them. Her game was cheesier than cheesecake. 

She would have been awoken by them anyway. I shook Sue out of her sleep and she sat straight up startled.  
“What the hell!?” she flung her hands out and looked at me confused, “Y/N what in God’s name is going on?! It’s like 3AM!” I sat down on the end of her bed.  
“I would rather get you prepared I guess than have you wake up to them being here.” I watched her fly out of bed and into her bathroom.  
“Why did you invite them over this late? I thought we had to take them to dinner first?! What is wrong with-“ I stopped her from trying to look pretty.  
“Detective Osmond found something. He needed to talk to me. So it being that important, I had no choice. He is bringing Jackson, but it business. I just wanted to warn you before you found me and two detectives randomly chatting in your living room.”  
“Can I look presentable and sleepy? Like a casual, ‘oh hey I didn’t know you would be here, but I look awesome still’ thing?” She smiled almost child-like. As if she were five and I was giving her permission to wait up for Santa. I looked down and nodded yes. “Yay! Oh wow, Jackson is going to be in my house. His smile and eyes, and his gorgeous self are going to be in my house!” She danced back into the bedroom. I got up and went to go look for them out front. I think Sue had watched too many romantic comedies. Her plan to woo Dean was way off of what he really was coming here for, or so I thought.

The Impala roared down the street and stopped a couple houses down. I clicked the porch light on and watched as the two “detectives” exited the car, again at the same time. I laughed as they approached the house. They were in their suits and ties. Sam looked ahead at me and smiled. I smiled back and laughed. “You look like you sleep in those things, ya know.” I shook Sam’s hand as Dean walked passed me. Dean turned around right after and looked at me and said,  
“We have before, it’s so uncomfortable, sometimes the pants ride up and-,” Sam put a hand up. Dean stopped and got embarrassed and simply turned around quietly and went inside. I smiled awkwardly as I followed Sam inside also. We entered the living room and Sue was trying to look cute and casual as she flipped through channels, pretending that Dean hadn’t been watching her. “Are you the owner of this place?” Dean asked her as he flashed a smile and looked around the room pretending it was the greatest place he’d seen.  
“Yeah, I uh, just recently purchased it. I was paying rent, but I found it better to just go all in.” She sat up and smiled back to Dean. I watched him take a seat by her. She flushed so deep it was hard not to laugh. Sam gestured for me to sit down also and he grabbed the end of the couch by me. I noticed we all kind of paired up automatically. Something was working out way too well in Sue’s favor. Sam cleared his throat and put on his professional face.  
“So girls, uh, ladies,” he nodded towards us, “we did some research and check this out.” Sam passed me a copy of the notebook. Stapled to the back was another note, they had the same handwriting. Sam tapped a finger on the second piece of paper, “This writer was the same person. We think whoever it was, had worked in a, a, an office around here. The new note we found was addressing some sort of issue with his paperwork. We think it was to his boss and was dropped outside the office. The top part was torn off a memo pad that had a name on it. We went searching surrounding offices by the crime scenes and found out it belonged to the doctor’s office right next to your publishing building. The name on it was the name of the same office it was found outside by. Now we have to go back and ask about it.” He made a hard face at me as I read the note. His files had been lost and he was concerned about them. I suddenly made a theory of my own.  
“Detective, you read this note, right?” I looked up to Sam who nodded yes. “What if the paperwork was for the autopsy of the victims in this?” I lifted the copy of the notebook, “here.” I watched reactions. “What? Did I say something bad?” I looked back and forth and they both looked at me again. I couldn’t tell if I had messed up or something.  
“Dee-err-detective Jackson thought about that too. I said it was possible, but until proven, I mean, wow, you have a knack for this in a way.” Dean nodded and continued the thought,  
“Osmond and I did actually find something shady in that motel over by your place. There was a room that had fresh blood in it. Claw marks and human foot prints were coloring the place. We had never had someone almost know about where to look. It made you seem too suspicious. So Osmond went to your place to see If-“ I almost yelled.  
“You thought just because I was right about a hunch that I had been the one? That’s bad to assume-“ Sam shook his head and looked over at Dean who was shocked I had rose my voice to him.  
“I already cleared you. After coming back from our mishap in your house I explained to Jackson it wasn’t you. Your house and everything was intact, and you are surprisingly very aware of a lot of details, meaning you knew anything that could be a change at any time. The culprit seems to not know this is going on. Or he is even doing it. Well we think.” Sam and Dean nodded and there was a silence for a moment before Sue spoke.  
“You picked up on her weird OCD thing? Not many people know about it; took me a while before I noticed. You guys are really good with people.” She smiled sweetly at Dean who the laid his arm lazily on top of where she was sitting. She blushed and peeked at him through her bangs. “I hope this is all solved soon; if one person knows, what if others know, but have no idea who to turn to without a fear of being next?” Sue looked down and laced her fingers in her lap. She breathed in deep as Dean scooted closer to her and laid his other hand on hers. He was trying to comfort her.  
“We are good at what we do. The special training and knowledge we have makes us almost invincible. You won’t have to worry as soon as we have all the facts straight.” Sam was speaking to Sue, but was almost trying to convince me more. I sensed a change in the room. The acquaintance feeling was fading into a close friend feeling. I wasn’t sure if this was good. I looked over at Dean and Sue. He was slowly rubbing her hands and he had now put his arm around her. I tilted my head and tried to see it. To see how he was the ladies’ man, and now he was just so caring and kind. I looked over at the window as we went silent again and seen the sun had come up. Sam must have noticed too, he cleared his throat and looked over at his partner. “Hey, man, these women need their sleep. We should go back to our room and catch some shut-eye as well.” Dean barely looked up as he replied.  
“Ya know what, Sue here seems shaken, and maybe I could stay here and give them a little security.” I rolled my eyes. I had seen a smirk playing on Dean’s face now. He was hinting at something. Luckily I picked it up.  
“Actually yeah and maybe I should go home and grab some sleep at my own place.” Sue looked up at me and nodded.  
“Yeah, you and your morning routine never fail’s me. I think I would die of boredom if I had your routine.” I laughed as I stood up to grab my stuff off her coffee table. Sue got up and hugged me good-bye. She whispered in my ear before letting go, “Thank you, and wish me luck.” I let her go and I managed to give a thumb’s up as Dean had turned around to slip his jacket off. She giggled and I headed for the door.  
“You do know that he may be a rape case, right?” I looked at Sam as he opened the door to the front porch for me.  
“He’s willing, so no. They can protect each other, I guess.” Sam gave me a look that told me he had done this before. He’s left to avoid being third wheel.  
“So how does he do it?” I stepped off the curb towards my car.  
“Oh um, you mean the-the” he pointed to Sue’s house failing to be able to explain further. “Yeah I don’t ask. It’s always been this way. He gets to have the girl, and I just go on to our room and wait for him to stroll in the next day.” He rolled his eyes. I wondered what growing up was like for them. Sam seemed to be the shadow, while Dean was this magnet for action. It was a wonder how Sam, if he ever did, even attracted a girl.  
“Well, I officially am up for the day, uh, coffee at my place?” I shrugged and looked down at the ground. I felt stupid for asking after all that just happened.  
“Actually, I was thinking more breakfast. My treat?” Sam smiled big and I died a little inside. Butterflies were trying to attack my stomach. It was impossible to say no.  
“Sure, I know a really good diner around here. They have the best blueberry pancakes!” I was excited to spend time with Sam. For once it wasn’t business, he didn’t have to hide. He could be Sam if he wanted. Which I’m sure he figured out by now.  
“Mind if I drive? I also would like to get out of this damn suit, I don’t mind it, but seriously it seems silly to go to breakfast almost dressed for dinner instead.” He held out his hand and I dropped my keys into it. He closed his hand and I walked to the passenger side. We both slid in and I watched him not even flinch as the truck came to life. He got it started like he knew how to drive a clunker. He pulled passed their car and headed toward the nicer motel a couple blocks from Sue’s house.

He parked the truck and turned towards me.  
“You are welcome to come in, unless you’d rather just sit here.” He waited for my answer. I realized that I just took off and left my best friend alone with a strange man we had no idea about. Here I was in the same predicament, so I agreed to come inside. Mine as well, already wasted gas getting here. If he was going to kill me, mine as well make the police find me, right? I hopped out of the truck and Sam had already unlocked his room. The place was decorated like the rooms in my house. This town had a thing for ‘70s chic. 

I sat down on one of the beds and watched Sam dig through a duffel bag. His dark hair flowed to the side and got in his way, because he pushed it back behind his ears. I caught him glance at me as I waited patiently for him to do what he needed. He pulled out a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I recognized the hoodie’s design; it was a Stanford University hoodie. He went to college once that means. I had to know now.  
“Did you really go there?” I pointed to the hoodie lying on the bed beside him.  
“Oh, uh, yeah, I did for a while. I miss it sometimes. I could never go back though.” Sam looked down and I watched him sigh. I tilted my head, I feel like I ask all the wrong things.  
“I would ask why, but I feel like I am striking out here with Q and A.” I looked down and swung my feet. He stood in front of me until I looked up at him. He was smiling and shook his head left to right. His hair was still behind his ears. I could for once see his face up close. He had stubble starting to lightly show, and he had a small scar on his chin. I raised my eyebrows and he spoke.  
“You are an outsider, and know nothing about me. You shouldn’t feel bad that you want to know. I am a mysterious guy. I have been through mysterious things. Asking me things that I haven’t had to talk about bring back memories. I have learned though, as bad as this will sound, they are going to always just be memories. I can’t change them. Please feel free to ask away. I am giving you permission.” Sam stepped towards the bathroom and I looked up at him. He was now shirtless. He was chiseled like a god. It kind of took words and thoughts from me. He didn’t turn around and I made my way down towards his lower back. I stopped at the scar on his spine. Had he been stabbed in the spinal cord? Who lives from that? Sam was no ordinary man. Was he some sort of superhero? I let my thoughts fly. They did take off. Higher than what I noticed because I was startled when I heard Sam turn on the shower. I scooted back toward the headboard on the bed. Propping myself up, I hadn’t noticed I had drifted to sleep until Sam was in my face trying to wake me up.  
“Wh-what? How long have I been out?” I sat up straighter and he stepped backwards toward the tiny table that he had folded his suit on.  
“An hour, you looked so comfortable I let you have a wink.” He winked as he bent down to tie his boots. I felt my face get hot. This was not good. He knew what he was doing, or at least he had to have an idea. I slid toward the end of the bed and looked over to the big mirror across the room. My hair was a mess.  
“AGH, Can I have a minute? My head looks like I rubbed a balloon on it” I ran my fingers down my matted hair. It was always thick, and long. I hated it sometimes.  
“Take all the time you need. I should do some research while I am here.” Sam chuckled as I stepped over to fix my hair. I reached into my purse and seen I had no brush.  
“Well nevermind.” I stomped my foot and made a face at the mirror.  
“Oh? Why?” Sam looked up from his laptop. I looked at him with a sad look.  
“No brush. My hair eats combs. I really think it has its own mind.” I sighed.  
“Um, I have a brush. I know the feeling of having a lot of hair.” Sam pointed to his head as he walked over to his smaller bag. He took out a brown brush. I caught it as he had tossed it to me. I smiled at him as I ran the brush through my mane. I could feel the tangles come loose easily. He watched me for a second and it made me think I was doing it wrong. He turned his attention to his monitor again and was suddenly very into whatever he was reading. I cleaned out the hair and gave him back his brush. He set it next to his laptop and motioned for me to sit by him.  
“Do you recognize this man?” Sam pointed to a picture of an older gentleman. I shockingly did know him. He was the oldest citizen. He was here when they named the place, or so it was said.  
“That is Henry. He has been living around here for ages. Some say longer than the city even being named. He barely gets out anymore lately. Doctor’s been waiting for the call to collect his ancient body. ‘Says it could be any day.” I sat back and Sam started typing into an old city index. He pulled up Henry’s name, address, and phone. He looked back at me and I got chills. A woodsy-fresh-scent hit me and I tried hard not to go all out and sniff him obnoxiously. I looked up at the screen and Sam was writing down the information. I didn’t have to ask. He was on to something. I did think of something to ask though,

 

“Is Henry going to know anything?” I pointed to the picture. Sam nodded yes. He stood up and said I was going to get a lesson in how to lie. Well the actual quote is lie my ass off and get away with it. I wondered how this was going to work with us being dressed in casual clothing. I guess I would find out. Sam had mentioned we were going to pose as Henry’s son and daughter-in-law. I liked the way that sounded. I think I could pull off being Sam’s wife quite well.  
We pulled up to his house and Sam sat back and inhaled. I listened carefully.  
“Okay, this man is 77 years old. He probably cannot see, and his memory should be not as quick as it once was. We are going to go in there, stay back more than usual so his eyes cannot focus. He might try to hug you, I am going to say you just got over a cold and you don’t want him sick. All you have to do is respond if directly spoken to. This should take at the most an hour. I just have a few things I need to check. You will have to then speak to him as I check the house.” I took it all in. I was playing Dean’s part now. This was exciting and scary. We were going to con this old, sweet, man into thinking we were relatives coming to see him. I nodded and we stepped out at the same time. I breathed in deep and took Sam’s outstretched hand. We had to look happily together. 

The door looked ancient and the house looked to match. I felt Sam squeeze my now sweating hand. I watched him smile and make sure I did too. He knocked loudly, and we heard a squeaky floor cry out as Henry came to the door.

“Jamie? Is that you?” An old Henry squeezed his eyes trying to focus. Sam lunged for a hug and the two men embraced.

“Dad! You look so good. I haven’t seen you since-“ Sam held out since. Henry laughed a grizzly laugh and finished for him.  
“Last Thanksgiving, boy! Oh and Lizzy,” he approached me; “you came too!” Sam stepped in front of me and stopped him. I coughed a deep raspy cough.  
“Oh um, she’s been sick, Pops, sorry, she said even on the way here she feels bad if she gets you sick. So save the hug for next time.” Sam winked at me and I nodded enough for him to see. We sat around a table and Henry began reminiscing about “Jamie”. I laughed at the funnier parts, and made the right reactions according to story feel. Sam looked impressed with my acting. I was honestly thankful Henry was blind. I know he’s seen me before.  
“So, you kids here to visit me? Or just stopping by?” Henry smiled and I looked up at Sam and waited for him to speak.  
“Oh um, I was here to see your good-looking-self, and pick up something of mine I left here.” Sam pointed towards the hallway leading to the back of the old shack-like house.  
“Oh, well go find it, son. I will sit here and chat with Lizzy.” Henry waited for Sam to leave the room before turning to me with a serious look. “Liz, has the man thought about children yet? You two have been married for 3 years, I ain’t getting any younger. I would love to see my grandchildren here before I die.” I slid back in my seat and smiled. I shook my head and sighed.  
“Hen, Jamie just won’t go for it. I keep begging him and he keeps telling me the time isn’t right. He is so sweet and honest, but I think he wants children later on in the marriage. I think he wants our love to be secure before bringing children into it. Or at least I hope.” I messed with my sleeve and looked as sad as I could. I watched Henry shake his head.  
“That boy. He always has to be secure. Everything had to be after his mother passed. It really is a shame. I hope he sees that out someday. Just takes a chance for once. I’m sorry to hear this.” Henry looked toward the hallway shaking his head. I saw the sincerity in his face. Whoever Jamie really was, must have been through a lot. I sat in silence until Sam returned with a book. It was tattered. I watched him tuck it farther from Henry’s sight. I bet it was something related to what he’d been researching.  
“You find what you came for, honey?” I asked Sam in a sweet tone. He smiled at my attempt to sound like a wife.  
“Yeah, Babe, I did.” He looked at Henry, “You and Lizzy talk alright?” Sam gestured for me to get up and move to the door slowly. I listened as Henry answered him.  
“We talked, and Son, I wish you would just take a chance.” He followed us to the door. I hugged Henry as Sam stepped passed me. He made himself look sad as he walked out without a word. I had sighed the best I could and Henry grabbed my shoulder. “You and him will make it. I just wish I could live to see that.” I walked out the door. He closed it behind me. I could hear Sam starting my truck. He didn’t look at me as I got in. I wondered if I did something wrong. I sat in silence as he drove back to his room. I didn’t even want to know what was going through his head. I was going to find out soon enough though.

He drove the speed limit until his cell rang. I heard Dean’s voice on the other end. I also heard him scream. Sam shook his head and hung up I had to know.  
“What was that about?” I was looking at the phone that was in his hand.  
“Um, Dean called to tell me our friend Cas is in town with us now. Apparently he dropped in on Sue and Dean last night.” He didn’t look away from the road and I went over what he just said.  
“Did they like see him at a traffic light or pick him up?” I was trying to make sense of what I heard.  
“Okay, since you know more than you really should,” Sam shook his head and sighed, “Cas is Castiel. The ang-“  
“An Angel?! You guys are working with angels?! Wow! Is he gorgeous and bright like the Bible tells?!” I interrupted Sam without hesitation. I was suddenly so excited to meet an actual angel, until Sam started telling me about him.  
“Cas is like a baby. In a trench coat. That is a smart guy, but he is naïve.” He pulled into the parking lot by this point. I looked to see Sue talking to a man about 6’4 short scruffy dark hair, in a tan trench coat with a tie. He was dressed like he worked in a taxing office, and not with a halo, robe, and harp. No wings were showing, I wondered if Sam and Dean knew that he honestly looked like a homeless business executive. Dean was watching them converse. He looked mad, or maybe frustrated. It made me wonder even more about what the phone call was about. We got out of the truck and walked up to the three standing there. Sam held out the book to Dean and nodded to the others.  
“There was an old man that has lived here forever. He had checked out this book at the library and never returned it. It looks older than him, but what is relevant to everything is that it was also written by him and it is about werewolves.” Dean was flipping through pages as Sam spoke. I looked over at Sue who had seemed like in her own world with Cas. She was smiling and giggly. I wondered how this morning had gone for her. She acted like Dean didn’t exist anymore. I wasn’t sure if her new choice was any better. She finally turned to me with a big smile on her face and gestured toward the awkward angel standing next to her.  
“Y/N, meet Castiel, he is an angel of the Lord. He is joining us today.” Sue wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist and he smiled awkwardly at her. I tilted my head and smiled. He stuck out his hand and spoke still smiling.  
“She is right! I would hug you hello, but I only hug the Winchesters. Sorry. Dean told me to shake hands with new acquaintances.” I shook his hand and tried not to laugh. Sue was still smiling like an idiot when she gave him a small hug.  
“Cas hugged me hello ‘cause he thought I was something special.” She looked up at him like he was made of gold.  
“You are special, to me, to God, to Y/N, to Dean from the looks of last night.” Cas nodded to me and I couldn’t look at Sue anymore or I was going to die from laughing. Cas totally looked into her and Dean’s fiasco. It was hilarious.  
“Hey guys,” Dean looked at the three of us, “can we talk about this?,” he held up the book with an annoyed look on his face. “And can we talk about the case inside? Where people aren’t going to hear about people being slaughtered by the supernatural in this town, please?” He headed towards Sam who was unlocking their door. I followed behind Sue and Cas. Sue I think was on the same page about Sam and Dean, but not about where Cas meant about her being special to him.

We stepped inside and I sat back down where I was before Sam and I had left to go visit Mr. Henry. Sue sat beside me this time as the three boys went and sat by Sam and his laptop. I watched Sam and Dean do some more research. Cas eventually sat down and turned on their TV. He was flipping through channels and stopped at an adult channel. I gave Sue the same look she gave me. It was a confused look that would be followed by a What the Hell? Cas sat and watched for a moment before looking at us. Sue and I at the same time raised an eyebrow and Cas shook his head.  
“Well at least you two don’t have to be reminded of the rule.” Cas looked over at Sam and Dean who were now noticing what was going on.  
“What rule? Is porn supposed to be playing at all times?” Sue looked over at Dean who was now shaking his head. Cas decided to answer.  
“Dean and Sam said that when people watch porn no one is to talk about it.” Cas smiled big like he had passed a test to remember that. He was nodding at Dean as he scooted back on the other bed and tuned into a maid and her boss having an encounter in his office. I looked at Sue again and then over at Sam. He had this un-amused face going on that was directed towards his brother. Dean walked over and changed the channel to cartoons. Cas shrugged and continued to watch TV.  
“I’m sorry. Cas has yet to understand that you also are supposed to watch porn alone. Not with dudes or dudettes in the room.” Cas looked at Dean and frowned. Dean kind of played the parent, and Cas was the five year old. He was actually a baby in a trench coat like Sam had described. I looked at Sam again and he was thankful that he didn’t have to explain it. They returned to their studying and Sue and I now watched Looney Tunes with Cas, the friendly Angel. It wasn’t long before they found something.  
“Hey Sam, what did you say Henry’s last name was?” Dean was looking at the author notes in the back of the ancient book.  
“The index never gave a name. It just gave his birthdate and address. Why?” Sam stood up to see what Dean was looking at.  
“In here it says this book was wrote by a Henry James. The copyright date is 1907. When was the man you got this from born?” Dean pointed as he read out loud.  
“Uh, the index said 1935. I mean I just looked in city records. What if he was elsewhere? Maybe in an older newspaper?” Sam went back to his laptop and frantically began to type. It dawned on me when Dean read the last name I remembered something finally.  
“Dean,” I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, “Henry’s last name?”  
“Yeah?” Dean was very attentive now.  
“His last name is James.” I looked over at Sam who was giving me a look. “I couldn’t remember it right then and there, sorry.” I turned back to Dean who was now looking at Sam and shaking his head with an approving look.  
“She did know something Sammy!” Dean laughed and looked back at me. I gave him a Really?! Look over my glasses. He was so lame sometimes with his one-liners it was like him and Cas could honestly sit in a room and tell awful jokes all day. Too bad neither would laugh.  
“Henry James is listed in the author section on this list.” Sam pointed at his monitor. “It says here he died in 1935. Yet the index listed him as born in 1935. So how could he write a book that is 105 years old to this day, by a man listed at 77 and still kicking? Why would he almost also be so dead on with the actual facts and history of wolfing out?” Sam and Dean then had a moment of silence. They were speaking without actually speaking. Cas looked up and raised his hand. We all looked at him and Cas’s smile grew wider.  
“Say it!” Cas kept his hand up as he looked at Dean.  
“We all know what it means Cas, come on, put your damn hand down.” Dean made a lowering motion at Cas, but it didn’t work. Cas kept his hand up and nodded towards it. Sam chuckled as Dean grew more aggravated at Cas’s behavior. “Okay fine,” Dean lowered his head and rolled his eyes, “I pick Cas.” Dean looked up still aggravated as Cas quickly put his hand down. Sam was still chuckling behind his monitor at the shenanigans that had just taken place.  
“Henry James,” Cas looked at everyone with a know-it-all smirk, “is a werewolf!” he looked so proud. Sue ran over and was just in awe of him. Dean face-palmed himself and Sam was almost on the floor. I never heard him laugh so hard. Cas was hugging Sue. I sat back confused at what just happened. I would hope someone would explain soon. Sam caught his breath and looked up at me.  
“Events we have been through, with Castiel, they uh, caused him to want to become a hunter like Dean and I and we been trying to teach him how to solve cases like a normal hunter. Ya know without any angel mojo.” Sam looked at Dean who was slowly shaking his head agreeing but again he rolled his eyes. It made me wonder how exhausting it was trying to do the job and teach it all in one. Especially to an angel that had no idea about a lot of things it seemed.  
“Okay, so how do we confront Granddaddy Wolf, we have no proof to show that he is the murderer. All we have is a book and dates that don’t add up. I mean he was in his 20’s in one picture, and now an old raisin in the other. Nothing can be proven.” Dean tapped his fingers on the table. Sue for once looked like she was thinking of something besides Cas or Dean. I couldn’t believe her idea.  
“Trap him.” Was all Sue said. Her voice was so sure. I looked at her in horror. I did not want to know how she was going to explain this one. “One of us, or both of us, “ she pointed at me and her, “could be bait.” She smiled and sat back with Cas. He was now the one praising her. It was like I lost my best friend somewhere within a day.  
“I could watch them, make sure they don’t get hurt?” Cas suggested with a shrug. I started to shake my head no, but Sam cut into the conversation.  
“It might work, but if he is old, then he could be just as professional as we three are at what we do. It literally is gonna take all of us to take him down. Using them as bait could be a bad distraction.” Sam had this hard look on his face. He looked worried and serious all in one. I saw his eyes glance at me. I wondered what made him think Sue and I would be distracting.  
“Oh come on Sam, we could use them. I mean they can take an overnight baiting class and learn what not to do. I think it could work. What other options do we have?” Dean was so sure now that a plan was trying to come together. I really did not wanna see up close and personal how this is done. I mean yeah I am sure it would be a great plan, but I am not sure I wanted to see Sam become the man he had been telling me about. What if Henry didn’t stand a chance? What if he was worn out, and tired. All they had to do was trip him and he’d die. I couldn’t bring any brave part of me to agree with being bait.”  
“No, Dean. Since when, by the way, do we have to prove the damn guy is wolfing out? We have killed possible innocent people for our entire lives, man. Unless we knew and seen it, we never had to prove crap. I am not letting Y/N and Sue get hurt by this monster. Let alone it’s bad enough they know everything! What are we gonna do question him?! Ask him to stop?! Get real man, we got the proof in the dates. All we have to do is go and finish the job! We can then let them go unharmed, and we can move on!” Sam was yelling by the end of his plea. I watched Dean stand up at the same time Sam did. They got in each other’s faces; this no longer was completely about the case.”  
“Oh okay, so there must be only one Henry James! He is the only existing Henry James who just happens to have a stolen copy of a book in a town where no one knows crap about him, the author has the same name, and it just happens to be the subject of what is haunting his town! Oh yeah, SOME COINCODENCE Sammy! All of a sudden you are protective over a random girl who you know nothing about just because she smiled at you a lot. Or-or maybe she was easy to talk to! Well imagine her face when she finds out that you have done this before! What about Sara? Remember? The evil painting Sara? The one that begged for your attention and the same girl we never went and saw again? Look around Sam; you’re getting too attached again! Admit that you planned on leaving this town after and never will see her again! This is why; this is why you have to learn to just remember that she is just another Sara, another Madison, a soon-to-be-memory! Tell the truth, would your answer be different if you didn’t suddenly care about her? Hmm?!” Dean watched Sam’s nostrils flare. I stood up and got in between them I was not going to be talked about while I was right in the same room.  
“Oh yeah?! What about Cassie?” I spun to Sam’s chest  
“Sam!” I said sternly  
“Oh what about her, man!” Dean spit out.  
“You did the same thing, the SAME-DAMN-THING! Promises, they were all lies!” Sam took a step forward.  
“Sam!” I said louder than before.  
“That was different, and you damn well know that!” Dean clenched his fists.  
“Was it?! Was it really all that different?!” Sam arched his back.  
“Sam, I swear to god!” I screamed at his face. He didn’t even hear me at this point. Cas grabbed me and threw me on the bed he had leaped off of. It was seconds before Dean lunged at Sam’s throat. They both fell on the floor and were now in a fist fight.  
“Oh! And what about Lisa! Huh!? Was that different too?!” Sam yelled as Dean pinned him on the floor. He half-rolled just in time as Dean’s big fists hit carpet and a small piece of Sam’s, now matted, hair. They rolled away from the other and leaped almost gracefully on their feet. Both were holding up fists waiting for the other to strike.  
“Face-it Sammy, anything we ever loved, someone we ever cared about dies. Either by our mistake or the life, man.” Dean wiped his nose with is wrist. He kept his guard up. They both grunted at each other. They slowly made a half circle. Both brothers were not letting the other have this fight. Sam sneered and then spat at the ground.  
“If she becomes another memory, fine. Everyone moves on, right, Dean? I mean they’re just people. Dean. Just like that Vamp, Benny, the one that killed another hunter eventually. He’s just a memory too, right? He was never your friend.” Sam barely got the word friend out as Dean sucker-punched him right in the mouth. The two rolled on the floor again throwing punches at each other. Sue was hiding behind Cas and I watched as the two brothers argued and fought. I finally had enough; I grabbed Sue and slammed the door behind me. 

Sue was shaking with sweat as I dragged her to my truck. I could hear the yelling getting louder and louder.  
“I think we know too much. I think we-“ Sue sputtered.  
“I think you and I are done with this. Start forgetting. Everything.” I said quietly and sternly as possible. She shook her hand out of mine and stopped dead. I spun around to tell her come on and watched passed Sue as the windows in the entire motel shattered. The yelling was quiet. The birds weren’t even chirping. Sue turned slowly and both of us stood with our mouths touching our shoes.  
“Did they, explode?” Sue managed to ask me as I walked towards her. I stood beside her and shook my head.  
“I hope not, but I also would like to know what that was.” I had an idea, but the angel thing was still hard to honestly believe.  
“Should we see? I mean, what if he killed them both?” Sue and I stood there looking only at the glass on the asphalt now. I wasn’t sure if we should. I turned back around to unlock my truck and found out my keys were still with Sam.  
“Dammit. I left my keys in their room. Sam drove here and I forgot.” I looked at the ground really not wanting to go in there after seeing what Cas may have been capable of.  
“Well we have to leave somehow, walking is an option, if we don’t get eaten.” Sue looked up almost with a childlike unsure face. I sighed and grabbed her hand and made her walk back to their door. I slightly winced as it creaked open slowly. I gasped as I looked into their room. Cas had tied them up in chairs and faced them looking at the other. They both hadn’t calmed down yet. I looked at Cas who was sitting with his arms folded. He looked like a parent giving his kids a time out. “Uh, I forgot, my keys?” I looked at Sam who was gagged. I stepped more in the room, and seen Cas had gagged Dean also. Cas looked at me and I really didn’t know what to say. I looked only at Sam who looked ashamed now. He hung his head as I stepped toward him. Dean sighed through the gag and looked away. I slowly crouched down on to the floor and pointed to Sam’s pocket. He looked up at me and nodded to his left one. I reached into his pocket and slid my keys out. Cas shook his head in a shame-shame, way at the two grown men. I stood back up and thought I saw a tear run down Sam’s cheek. I frowned and walked away after a second. I nodded to Cas as I grabbed Sue again and shut the door quietly.

 

We stayed at Sue’s that night. Neither of us said a word as we sat and watched her TV. My cell was purposely off and eventually I got Sue to delete Dean’s number. We both were trying to forget everything. I never wanted to forget as bad as I did sitting there. I didn’t want to remember Sam’s anything. Sue was upset that not only did she sleep with one, but she fell for the other. It was almost like we forgot their entire main reason why we even knew them. There was danger out there that needed to be handled. Yet, here we were, just upset as if we got dumped. Both of us just looked at each other and said nothing until we both attempted to go to bed.  
I was almost asleep like last time, until I found myself on the floor screaming because something touched my shoulder. I had squinted the best I could and barely made out Castiel. He lifted me off the floor and I made it back to sitting on the couch. He looked worried when I finally put my glasses on. I looked at his eyes, it took a long second, and eventually Sue came running. She stopped and gasped at the sight of Cas in her house. She didn’t say a word. She only hugged him as tight as she could for a good few seconds. When she let go he finally spoke.  
“Sam and Dean are on their way to kill Henry. They sent me here to protect you. They found out there is a pack of the werewolves in the town. They also apologized for fighting in front of you two.” I sighed and leaned back on Sue’s couch. Sue hugged Cas’s arm and looked at me with worry. I looked at Cas who knew I had so many things I wanted to ask. He shook his head no to the first one. I was gonna ask if Sam was gonna come back and let me know; thus, ended my list of following questions. He turned towards Sue and took her hands. She looked at him and sniffled. Her eyes welled up with big tears. She grew a bit pouty lip that quivered. Cas stood up and lead her into her bedroom. I heard him begin to comfort her. Her cries grew louder and ever so quietly in between sobs, I heard her tell him she loved him. He whispered it back and then I heard him begin to kiss her. I left them alone and went outside to think.

I stood on Sue’s porch letting the cold air hit me. I closed my eyes and could hear the Impala. I could see Sam’s awkward smirks. I could smell him. I almost heard him, and then the thought was gone. All that was left were memories. Just like Dean had yelled. All anything ever becomes is a memory. I hugged myself and swayed. I silently let my own tears fall down my face. It was nothing like a small crush. I was one of them. I was another girl that Sam got attached to, and let down. He never made any promises to break. The only one he was keeping was killing the werewolves and saving the town I lived in. That was the only thing he promised out loud. Whereas I realized I promised to keep secrets, and to be safe. I suddenly felt mad. I was so heated that I trusted him. That I even let him say sorry for breaking into my home. That I felt like I could count on him for more than just being a hunter and doing his job. I gritted my teeth and stopped myself from screaming. I was mad at myself. I should have kept it professional. I should have never let it cross any line. In a way, I made a big mistake. In another, he did too. He made the mistake of telling me secrets, and treating it more than a case. I let my jaw relax and stared at the empty street where the Impala was once parked. I sighed deeply and let myself go numb. Sam Winchester had to be a memory now. Starting now.

I heard Sue making her way to where I was and spun around to meet her. She smiled a half smile and opened the door.  
“I’m sorry Y/N; I wish I could make him come back.” Sue looked down. I shook my head.  
“You know, I do too, but, at the same time,” I looked at her, “I would be less safe than now. I would be putting you and the entire town in more danger.” Sue looked at me and shook her head this time.  
“I never seen you happy about someone being around as much as you were with Sam; even if, even if you guys had only a day together, you both looked relieved.  
“How did we look relieved?” I was confused.  
“You are there for someone always, Y/N. You are always being the caretaker, the boss, the one people go to. I mean I know I am your best friend, but you never really have ever had that mutual feeling. Someone you can run to. Sam was that mutual person. You were there for him, and he was there for you. It was perfect.” Sue made a decent point. I wanted to cry again. It was too much for me to remember that I did find my mutual savior. I looked back at the street. Sue figured she’d continue on. “Y/N, if Sam were to ask you to go, I would approve the hell out of it. You both would make a great team. You learn quickly and memorize so well, he could make you a great hunter.” I narrowed my eyes at her. She braced herself for me to yell. I let my face relax and then looked away. “You know I am right, right?” She nudged me slightly. I smiled a little and nodded that yeah, she was right, but that talk had to stop.  
“We need to forget. I mean yeah, sure, you made a great point, but they are leaving. Cas is going with them, nothing is going to be the way we pictured. We got in too deep. This really has to just stay gone and between us. Sue, I’m sorry for not being able to just pretend and be okay, I think I need a few days alone, and home.” I felt myself fall away from normal me. Sue nodded as I walked passed her. I grabbed my keys and coat. I was slowly falling into a depressing state of mind. I wanted to recuperate before facing everyone at work. I stepped outside and Sue hugged me before I walked off the porch. I suddenly remembered someone else was in that house too. “Hey Sue,” I turned on my heels, “where’s Cas?” I watched her smile fade away. She looked down.  
“Gone. As soon as everything was over, he disappeared.” I watched her wipe her eyes. I shook my head and turned to walk to my truck. “It’s hard when you fall in love. When it’s an angel, though, it’s worse. They never love like that, but Cas, he became my angel. Just like I am sure Sam seemed like your hunter.” She called after me. I didn’t turn around as she said good bye after that. I just drove away. I didn’t want to tell her, but I was going to catch Sam before he left. I sped to their motel. I was scared I’d be too late. I came upon the parking lot. It was empty. I stopped and turned off my truck in the middle of it. I sat there staring. I wasn’t even going to park. Why bother? What was I going to do, wait for nothing? Wait for no one? I slowly breathed in and then let out a wail. 

I got out and kicked my truck. I punched the tailgate and screamed. I was so hurt. I was so mad that this was happening. I kicked the driver-side tire one more time and got back in. My temper tantrum wasn’t going to do a damn thing here. I started the truck and went on home. This day was ending. I was done trying to bring him back. I was done believing he was still here somehow. I hated knowing what I knew. I had this big secret. No one would believe me if I even tried to tell someone. Sam mine has well had been imaginary now. It was done. I had to remember that he was never coming back. I eventually got home, and pulled in my drive. I got out and went inside. I didn’t turn on any lights. I flopped on my bed. I was so worn out. I blinked and fell fast asleep.

 

I awoke the next day and sat up. I didn’t go over the house structure. I didn’t do anything of my normal routine. I sat in my bed and stared. I breathed in slowly as I turned to get out of bed. I almost stepped on my phone as my feet hit the floor. I forgot to turn it back on. I plugged it into the wall charger and let it boot up. There was a text message. I rolled my eyes. I gave no jump, no hope, I fed nothing into a thought it might be from him. I opened up the text, and fell on my knees. The message was from Dean. He was wondering if I had seen Sam. I shook for a second and wondered if this was still real. It had to have been a dream. I pinched myself, yeah it was unfortunately real. I called Dean and he picked up the first ring.  
“Y/N, oh God, tell me Sam is there, I beg you please tell me he is next to you and-and his cell is dead and he is just-“ Dean was worried indefinitely.  
“Sam’s not here. He never came by, not a peep. Cas told me not to expect him back.” I listened over the phone and heard the Impala roar, Dean was racing it sounded like.  
“I tried to tell him not to be stupid this time that it can work. He went off on another tangent and then we just put that whole thought aside and did the job. I thought we did it, I should say.” I couldn’t believe that Dean had some sense for once. He sounded like he cared that his brother was happy. “Look, I am on my way to you, be ready, I am calling Ca-SONOVABITCH!” I heard Cas tell Dean sorry in the background. “Or Cas is here now too and we both will be on our way. I need you to call Sue, see if she’s okay or anything.” Dean hung up with no good-bye. I quickly called Sue.  
“Sue?” I almost yelled at her over the phone.  
“Y/N? Are you alright? What’s going on?” She then panicked with me as I told her about Sam. She immediately got ready to go and raced to my house. I never had seen her drive so fast. She almost beat Dean there. I ran out of the house putting my jacket on. I met up at the end of my walkway to two panicking people. Dean was asking Sue a million questions as Cas and I stood in silence. When Dean was resorting to pacing Cas spoke.  
“I tried to reach Sam. He is in a building I cannot sneak into. I don’t have enough,” Cas raised his hands to do air quotes,” Mojo, to even try and rescue him.” Cas watched as Dean stopped mid-pace and spun around with a deadly look in his eyes.  
“You mean to tell me, that you Mission Impossible-d yourself to Sam’s location and you didn’t tell me?!” Dean sneered. I watched Cas realize he messed up.  
“I didn’t want to give you any false hope that I could do something without anyone getting hurt.” Cas said quietly.  
“Cas! Sam is being held for dinner later. He is not here, the job isn’t done, he probably already is hurt, and you just didn’t wanna give me false hope?!” Dean was now in Cas’s face. He looked meaner than when he and Sam went at it in the motel room.  
“Dean, I am sorry. I cannot save Sam. I mean it would be dangerous to just run in, as you would say, half-cocked, and take on werewolves that are in a pack together.” Cas raised his voice a little. Sue and I watched them bicker for a moment. You could have closed your eyes and heard a married, gay, couple arguing. I tried not to laugh. No one would get it. Eventually they both stopped fighting and calmed down. Dean was leaning against the Impala and thinking hard. I stood in front of Dean until he acknowledged me. I inhaled slowly and threw out an idea. The same one Sam had said no to. I suggested the Bait idea. I waited for a moment so Dean had time to think.  
“You wanna be bait? Like you realize that the whole bait thing, is the reason why you saw what you saw back there right?” Dean shook his head no a couple times; I waited patiently as he continued. “Sam would kill me if he knew I used you willingly or not, as bait for this. He,” Dean looked into my eyes, “he cares about you Y/N. He does. It took me forever for that to be brought up. He kept saying no, and then after that fight he just, I could feel it radiating off of him when you left. He felt guilt. I just, I know you and Sue could do it. I have the faith, don’t get me wrong, but if Sam knew that you risked yourself to save him, he would be so pissed!” Sue looked at me, and I looked at Cas. Cas was holding Sue’s shoulders as he spoke.  
“Dean, I can take care of the girls. I have that much mojo. I will get them out if it goes bad. Sam needs help, and as his brother you should worry about his anger later and his safety now.” Dean looked like he was going to yell and stopped himself. He slowly looked at us three and nodded.  
“Cas, no matter what, they,” Dean pointed at Sue and me, “are out. No waiting, nothin’. They are the priority if I am puppy chow.” Dean spun to open his trunk. I watched it opened and it was empty. It was empty, until Dean lifted a secret pallet up and exposed an entire monster arsenal before us. He grabbed different weapons, items, and then pulled out the same blade I seen Sam holding the first day they arrived. I knew something had been off. Good to know they really are the good guys.

Dean stepped back and slammed the trunk and turned to Cas so he could throw another knife at him and a pistol. He also handed him a clip with silver bullets. So the myths were actually true. It was scary and interesting to me. I looked up as he handed me Sam’s knife. I took it and weighed it in my palm.  
“This is gonna have a kick, huh?” I nodded to Dean. He smiled and tilted his head.  
“We have time before we can go. I am going to show you some techniques in case you are approached with a fight.” Dean had me follow him to my backyard. It was big enough to train in. Sue watched as I learned the stances, lunges, stab areas, throwing techniques even. She never left Castiel’s side either. She had him as her weapon, which worked out. They seemed happy together, I wondered if Cas would ever visit her again after all this mess.

I learned quickly on my feet, but the stabbing and timing I was still off on. Dean pretended to come at me, and I missed almost every time. He finally came up with a surprise attack that would make me learn. He told no one what he was going to do. Not even Cas, but he figured Cas could read his mind, I guess. I thought I was given a break. I was talking to Sue about how hard it is to target the right places, and just as she was about to tell me something, she was quickly grabbed from behind and dragged into a bush in front of my house. I heard her scream and I ran as fast as I could. She was gone by the time I got there. I listened for movement. Dean hopefully was her abductor because I was nowhere near even touching the ability to fight a real werewolf. I snuck to the garage back in the backyard. I heard a growl from the back. It was dark and I couldn’t see anything passed the tiny wood door. 

I squinted to try and make out anything that would move. I saw dark. I stepped closer inside and heard a deep voice.  
“If you want her so bad, come find me, Y/N.” The maniacal laugh was Dean, but my head screamed wolf. I stepped closer and listened now. I remembered that Dean said that werewolves want the surprise, they are predators, they will be hiding in the dark, and in the place no one knows until it is too late. So instead of stepping in further, I spun around and kicked the door as hard as I could backwards. It hit Dean dead-on and he fell on the floor, but being a hunter he was tougher than just being hit by a door. He leaped up and jumped on me, I reacted the way he’d been trying to get me to all along. I whipped the knife out and stopped the blade just before his throat. Dean smiled and nodded proudly. If I had been attacked by a werewolf instead of Dean just then, I would have had a clean cut and a head to place on my wall proudly. He helped me up and I dusted myself off. Sue came running out and hugged me. She smiled too. I knew I was ready now to help out in case of anything.  
We drove the building Cas said Sam was being held in. I grew wide-eyed as we parked. It was the same office the author of the letter and the bloody-notebook had worked. I could not believe we were so close. We were right there the entire time. I felt almost ashamed we went through all this just to wind up back at the beginning. Sue had the same thoughts because she shook me as she spoke.  
“Y/N, we were just here. We work next to the wolf den. Y/N, it could really have been anyone. Oh. Wow, I really cannot believe this.” Her eyes were fixated on the top floors. I looked to Dean who was checking something on his phone. He looked up and sighed. We all got out and went to the back of the Impala. I realized it was a meeting place for Dean. He began the run-down.  
“This hospital, right? Well it’s open still. We can’t just run in like heathens and slice and dice everyone. So the way the plan is going to go is that Y/N, you and Sue need to figure out a way to get into the ER. I think the critical patients are the ones they are serving up for later on.” Dean was pointing to a floor plan as he spoke. “Cas, you need to go ghost, and just follow them. Keep out of sight unless you see Sam. If you get to him before me, grab him. If he is hurt, try and heal him. Girls,” Dean looked to both of us, “If Cas needs to get Sammy out I need you both to stay put, and I promise I won’t leave you in there. If any sudden movements are made by you both, they will not let you leave. We are trying to not get caught by the wrong people.” Dean looked up from the floor plans and his eyes got misty. “If something happens, and this goes south, run. Do not, I repeat, do not, look back. No matter what you think, see, smell, and hear, nothing stops you from getting the hell out, am I clear?” Dean watched us nod reluctantly. We were soldiers. No longer working as newspaper editors, and secretary. Sue and I now had to decide who was going to be the critical patient.  
“You trained with a knife, I’ll be the patient. If you are unconscious and they try and attack me, I am doomed. I mean I have Cas, but he can only do so much. You are going to have to get me in there and then go find Sam.” Sue looked down and inhaled slowly. This was her bravest choice ever. I hugged her tight and turned to Dean and Cas.  
“Dean, let me see your badges, I seen them in the box when you went looking for your FBI badge.” Dean pulled out a doctor ID. I took it and looked it over. I looked up at my office. We had the laminator machine, we had everything. I needed my picture on this. “Dean come with me, I am going to make this picture me really quick. That and fix your FBI picture.” I lead him to the building across the road. We stepped inside and I was greeted by smiles.  
“Matt!’ I called to him as he was passing the lobby.  
“Hey!, Back to work already? Sue said-“  
“Sue and I just needed to take a break, but now I am back and will you touch up this agents ID the lamination is off, and this doctors one will you give it almost like a new face?” I smiled sweetly as passing employees waved and nodded.  
“Sure, Boss, or should I call you, Doctor?” Matt winked and ran down the hall. Dean looked at me as he made the connection.  
“Does he know I am not-“ he folded his arms  
“Nope, they only know that wolves are bad news. Matt though isn’t stupid, but he won’t tell a soul.” I smirked at Dean. Matt was running back and handed us the fresh ID’s.  
“Here ya are, sir.” He handed Dean his, “And Y/N, here is the fresh faced ID.” I thanked him and we headed back to the Impala. Sue and Cas were embracing. She must have let her brave face slip. I could see her cheeks had turned red. She had been crying.  
“Okay, so Sue, are you sure you are going to be okay?” Dean looked as he gave Sue a last-chance-nod. She looked to Cas and he awkwardly gave her a thumbs up and a smile.  
“As long as Cas can put me back together, or heal me, then yeah. I want to do this. Sam needs all of us right now.” She was shaking, but she was no longer afraid. I looked at Dean and we stood there staring at each other for a moment.  
“Okay, how do we break her to crit?” I asked as I put my badge on. Cas had grabbed a gurney while we were gone. Sue laid on it and Cas touched her. Dean shoved a belt in her mouth and her eyes were wide as can be. I heard snapping bones and her body fell limp. I stepped back and looked from Sue to Cas.  
“Like that. She will live, but that is critical for a human.” Cas looked pained to see Sue almost lifeless. I grabbed the gurney and ran to the ER doors. I was now on a mission to save my hunter. I burst through the doors and screamed for help. Five nurses were there in an instant, and two doctors calmly walked to my side.  
“Is she alive? She’s almost dead!” one doctor had said to his partner.  
“She was ran over as I was coming into check on the status of a patient I had transferred here, luckily there was a gurney nearby.” I stayed in pace with the doctors that looked at each other. The look of brotherhood passed through expressions. It was this moment I noticed that they did indeed look at each other like the Winchesters had. I found part of the pack. I just hoped Cas picked it up too.  
“She needs to go with the others. This girl won’t make it if we wait any longer.” The tone was worry, but the expression hiding was pleasure. It irked me that I knew only little movements, or I would have taken one hostage to speed this up. We got Sue in her room, and they put her in a body cast and on oxygen. I waited until it was me and another nurse.  
“Excuse me, ma’am, um how many, others, could there be altogether? The ER is so small.” The nurse looked up and shook her head.  
“Well earlier we had a grandfather in here that passed on. He was a legend here. He was the famous Henry James. Oldest man to live ‘round here.” She shook her head and looked sad. I choked almost when asking my next question.  
“I was a fan of his greatness, where did they burry him?” I crossed my arms and looked as concerned as possible.  
“Oh, he is in the basement, well the body is. They haven’t taken him yet.”  
“Mind if I pay my respects? I would rather do it now; I have a weird thing about funerals.”  
“Sure honey,” she pointed down the hall, “basement stairs are to the left. Can’t miss ‘em. Especially with the smell, whooo eeye” She smiled as I walked passed her; I coughed to let Cas know he could heal Sue. She wasn’t supposed to have to fake this, but with her in the cast she was going to be able to easier than we planned. I felt a cool breeze hit me. Cas must have been behind me. I coughed again to let him know I knew.

I reached the stairs and the nurse had not lied. The smell was that of old, and dead. Rotten eggs and dirty bathrooms. I held my breath a little as I slowly crept down the stairs. I see the double doors at the end, and behind them sat darkness. I remembered Dean in the garage earlier. This was either going good, or going bad. My shirt was tugged and I stopped, Cas had a hold of me for a reason and I couldn’t tell what. It was until a dark shadow passed through the slim windows. They were down there. Hopefully Sam was too.

The doors were unlocked as I slowly pressed the steel door handle down. The door made no noise as I swung it open. I stopped to listen, but all I heard was the furnace. The hand on my shirt slowly slid to the other side and with a click the lights fluttered on. Cas you are a lifesaver. I thought. I stepped in with a little more confidence. The basement was almost set up like a lab. There were test tubes, beakers, plates, diagrams, and random liquids traveling from one container to the other. I felt like I was in a Science movie now.

I looked around and examined the diagrams. The one was a human anatomy; the other had been drawn over. There were canine features added and it was creepy. I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder. Cas had the power to calm at least. It helped me focus more. I was going to need my senses at a high. They were now, because my eyes saw a narrow, red, steel, door that was not there when I first skimmed the room. I slowly stepped toward it and was hit with the same smell. I wrinkled my nose and put my hand on the knob. Cas came out of ghost-mode and pushed me down on the floor. We were huddled together ducked under the wider window. He went ghost again and grabbed my jacket. I stood slowly up and felt a tingle all over. I blinked and was on the other side of the door. A faint laugh came from Cas. He phased us passed a locked door. I smiled for a split second so he could sense I approved of this maneuver. 

I could faintly see, but the dim lighting made it no better. It mine as well have been dark. We stepped a couple feet forward and moved to a corner Dean mentioned. I hid behind a pipe and I could almost sense him leave for a moment. I blinked and Cas had grabbed Dean from outside and we all now were huddled in the same corner. I nodded to Dean as he slid passed me to lead on. I was so scared, but the fear was below the determination I had to find Sam.

We moved slowly as possible. Any creak or random noise made us stop. We had to be getting closer though. The smell was overbearing by now, and anyone with a weak will would have passed out by now. The walls grew moist as we passed a couple doorways. Each one had a gas pipe with a meter on it. They were individual vents for the different floors of the hospital. I made a note of them as we pressed on. The arched passage way grew smaller as we moved through the tunnel-like path. I looked down to notice my shoes were soaked. The smell was not of mildew. The smell was familiar, but I wish it wasn’t. I sniffed again and realized we were walking through a bloody drain. It made me gag, and the sound echoed for miles it seemed.

Dean stopped and turned to glare at me. I pointed down and his flashlight following me, revealed the theory I made true. I could have done without the bits of bone mixed with it. I looked up and he shook his head and waved his hand as if to mentally tell me it was nothing. I shivered to think this was nothing. It was once a something, but now it was nothing. The thought of that made it less gross and almost depressing. I felt sorry that it took this long for all these people to be avenged. I was beginning to start a sorry speech in my head, when a familiar voice spoke. It came from a short distance ahead of us.  
“They know nothing. They announced me dead. They only check the pulse, not the eyes. They figure there is no use. Fooled them eh?” It was Henry James. I covered my mouth so I wouldn’t scream. Terror kicked in and I almost backed into Cas without realizing it.  
“Good, our leader lives on. Too bad your book was stolen. Really sounded like a best-seller.” A second voice laughed. It was menacing. Almost sarcastic. I heard shuffling before Henry spoke again.  
“Oh? Gone you think? Nah, I found the thief. He was going to be my dessert. Love me some hunter. None of his kind have ever gotten a piece of me. I been around twice as long as them. You’d think they would remember that. No, but seriously, this one is famous. Meaning he should taste better!” Henry’s smile was in the response. I heard metal cages rattling. Dean was looking at his watch. He looked almost terrified as he made the realization. I had no idea what he was timing, until Cas drew a circle with his hands. I thought a moment and guessed a moon. Dean was scared because it was night now. Meaning we were going to have to save Sam and fight violent, hungry, and angry werewolves. 

They must have moved several cages before they got to the one we were waiting to hear about. You could hear with the silence of how easily they picked it up. It was set down right around the corner from where we had been hiding. They uncovered it and we heard no movement for a minute. I was hoping Sam was at least alive enough to shift in his cell. Dean breathed about one breath the entire conversation we heard. Cas put me behind him and slipped in behind Dean. He took out the pistol and went invisible. Shockingly the gun disappeared with him. It was no longer an amazing thing that Cas could do all this. I was used to it now that I knew he only could do this for so long now. Dean nodded toward the doorway and I watched as the blood on the floor barely rippled from Cas’s steps. Dean went flat against the wall and must have waited there for 2 minutes before Cas was back behind me again. It startled me, but I figured he would be right there. I could understand why Dean yelled at him when he was on the phone. Cas was a sneaky angel.

Dean made a gesture if the one they moved had Sam in it. Cas nodded yes, but he gave an unpromising look that Sam was okay. Dean hung his head and inhaled slow. I turned to Cas who pointed at the knife. I unsheathed it and he took it from me. I was then pushed back behind him and Cas moved up almost on top of Dean. They crouched down and waited. Dean almost went and Cas firmly grabbed his shoulder. A second later shuffling of feet returned.  
“So how is this one famous, boss? I mean he looks like an actor, not a hunter.”  
“He is a Winchester.” Henry let the name roll and fade away. Almost as if I could see through a wall, you could hear him admiring Sam like he was a crown jewel.  
“I thought they were dead? How does a human come back from death?” the question I wondered about Sam was going to be told. No one lives from being cut at the spinal cord. No one.  
“Well yah see, them Demons. Those guys are suddenly making deals now. Their martyr-personalities drove them to sacrifice their puny selves. One couldn’t live without the other. Then an angel came along and broke the loop. Guy helped the two dumbasses stop the apocalypse or something like that. All I know is that if the Winchesters are working with a warrior of the Big Guy, then they have to be worth something.” Henry stepped closer to where we were. Dean pushed us back and I found another corner to hide in. Cas gave Dean a nod and the two made their way forward. I kept an eye out in case they had a follower. They were on the edge of the wall before Henry and his partner went to the back room again.  
In one swift move, the two men headed for the other side of the wall. I heard them uncover the same cage and Dean gasped.  
“It’s him, Cas, can we get him out?” Dean jingled what must have been a lock.  
“I can’t break locks, and my powers are wearing thin. To heal Sam I would have to take the mortal way out of this.” I heard them searching for a key or something for a moment before I noticed a shadow coming back from the room Henry had gone in. I looked on the ground for something to throw in hopes it would give them either a shot or a way out. I felt my heart hammering as I tried to make myself see better in the dark cavern. Eventually I found a piece of something. I wasn’t too concerned what it was exactly but it was big enough to make a noise. I threw the fragment and it hit a pole behind them but right next to me. 

The shadow turned and headed right for me. I stepped back and felt myself hit the wall. It was moist and I smelled the blood. I was probably covered in it by now, but at least Sam would have a chance to be rescued. I could see the warm breath coming from the shadow’s mouth, or nose. I couldn’t quite tell. I watched it come closer and saw that it was not human. It was now about 7ft tall and furry. I accepted I signed my own death certificate. This was it. It took one last step and saw me. I heard it inhale and almost saw it grin. I screamed.  
“DEAN! IT’S HERE, ONE OF THEM ARE HERE,” I was silenced as I was thrown from the corner to the other side of the room. I went black and heard gunshots before I passed out.  
I tried to come to and was having bad luck. All I could feel was that I was laying on grass or hay. The smell of blood was gone but the dampness was still there. I wondered if I would ever see again. I knew my eyes were open but all I could see was darkness. I heard dripping from the walls, and tried to move. My body was tied up and bound. I must have been gagged too. I closed my eyes and used my other senses to figure anything else out about my mysterious location. I stopped breathing for a second and heard another exhale. It was deep. I was really hoping that it was sadly someone else tied up and not another werewolf. I remembered the gunshots, but wondered if I ruined everything. I pictured Dean and Cas being slaughtered. I pictured Sue being drugged, and let tears run down my eyes. I failed everyone. I accepted death at this point.  
I heard movement just then and snapped back to reality. I attempted to roll but something was in my way. I grunted a bit and heard the sound returned. I was getting aggravated I couldn’t see what was, what I thought, had been responding to me. I tried making muffled words.  
“Shmmm?! Deeeeenn? Cshhhh?” I could barely hear it but something or someone said my name.  
“Mshl?! You’re Adive?!” It was one of the boys. They sounded close but far away also. I tried again to roll over and realized my obstruction was someone. I squirmed to try and feel who it was. It must have been Dean. Their back was broader and the smell from them was sweat and blood. Meaning they had struggled before being captured. I nudged him and heard a gasp.  
“Den?” was all I managed to be able to get out.  
“Mshshell?” he replied.  
“DEN!” another muffle came from almost infront of us.  
“Shmm?” Dean asked trying to move. We realized we were bound together. If he moved I was in his way, and vice versa.  
“Yesh.” Sam replied back. I was thankful at least they were okay. Dean was wiggling his fingers. I tapped one and he tried to lead it to the knot.  
“She?” he asked if I could see it.  
“No. Ifs Dark.” I told him it was too dark. He then tapped my finger to the knot and began pulling a part of the rope.  
“Pull the over one” he managed to try and annunciate. I did as he said and felt less tension on the rope. I heard Cas finally come to, and he must have been able to see. He began to try and coach us from a distance.  
“Dean? Have the bottom finger pull now, Y/N, slip your other free finger there, like that.” He was throwing his voice through the rope. I wonder if the werewolves would catch on he’s an angel. After about 20minutes we got our hands free. The rest of us were still tied together. These wolves were not messing around. First thing we did was ungag ourselves.  
“Okay, Y/N, are you alright?” Dean asked very quietly.  
“Yeah, as okay as I can be. I don’t remember anything after the wolf threw me into the wall.” I replied just as quiet. I heard a relieved sigh come from Sam I think.  
“Okay well here’s the deal, first one free gets a prize. Not really, but somehow we have to undo the ropes that tie us together first. Then, we have to undo the ones around us separately.” He began tugging at our conjoined rope and I joined in. We stopped every so often to listen for anything. The process of getting free was more challenging than sneaking around a hospital. Dean got one knot lose and I eventually got another one. We had almost all the knots out and then ran into an issue. We followed a rope that lead away into the dark. We had no idea if one of the others had been attached or an alarm was on the other end.  
“Sonovabitch!” Dean said louder. I was just as frustrated. It was hard not being able to see. Let alone not know who or what was on the end of our rope. I heard Sam moving a lot and heard something snap. It was more bone-like, rather than rope-like. I heard something drop and then seen a tiny light from a phone begin to float to us.  
“Sammy, did you just collapse yourself and slip out of those?” Dean sounded disgusted.  
“Uh, yeah, I can always fix my shoulders later. From the looks of it by the way, they aren’t good at frisking people.” Sam pulled out a pocket knife. I saw the light’s glow come off of it. It too was made from silver. I could barely see Sam, but I did feel him cut Dean and I free. I sat up slowly and stretched. Dean pulled out his phone and it began to glow also.  
“So anyone wanna guess where the hell we are?” Dean said in the same tone as before. I stood up and looked around. I pulled out my phone and lit up my small area. We were further underground. The walls were dirt, but it was shaped out by man. I slowly turned around and seen there was hay on the floor. Were we pets now? I stepped towards Dean and we fused our lights together. Cas had been cut loose by Sam at this point and was now studying our whereabouts.  
“I know. I am not going to raise my hand, sorry.” Cas frowned a little and continued. “We are about 10-20 feet under the hospital. They have an entire cave made for themselves. No wonder everything was out of mind, it was out of sight.” I heard Dean laugh.  
“Out of sight? Cas, are you trying to be me? Do you know out of sight is a term for awesome?” Dean shrugged and smiled still. Cas looked very confused and seemed to really not understand Dean’s joke.  
“Dean I think you are wrong. Out of sight being that no one can see, or probably even know we are down here. How do you get awesome from being held captive?” He used an almost sass-like tone. I shook my head. Even down in a grave pretty much, those two will bicker. I looked to Sam who was still searching for something. I watched him move forward and stop instantly.  
“Guys? We are on an island. They stranded us on an underground island.” Sam was at the edge and there was water surrounding us. We all looked up to see that there was a tower-like structure almost. We looked at eye level following it down and seen an iron gate. I was shocked at how screwed we all seemed at this point. I was hoping someone had a plan, I for once had nothing.  
“Can you get it loose?” Dean looked at Cas. Cas walked to it and grabbed a bar with each hand. He pulled and pulled. Nothing happened. Dean softened his look at inhaled slowly.  
“Dean, I’m out. I am drained. I would need about a week before I could even have enough power to bend the bars.” Cas shook his head, “Sorry guys.” He sat on the ground and almost looked like he was praying silently. We looked at each other and thought.  
“Sammy, mine as well pop those shoulders back in bro.” Dean walked in front of Sam and grabbed his right shoulder.  
“Should I count? Or just-“ I heard the same popping noise and watched Sam bite his lip so not to scream. Dean turned really quickly and popped the other one before Sam could stop him. Dean stepped back as Sam stumbled for a sec almost hugging his self now. I had to remind myself that they have been through worse. I stood there and tried to think about the iron bars again. Something had to be done. We were not going to just die here. This was going to end with a happy ending. I hoped.  
“I’m sorry guys. I shouldn’t have done this, we shouldn’t be here.” Sam started in on the speech and Dean raised a hand. Sam stopped with a sigh and sat down. He looked unhappy that he wasn’t able to talk about his mistake. Dean must have been through this before. I only guessed by the fact Dean walked to the edge of the island and sat down. I was the last one standing and I became aggravated that in a time of crisis, two professional hunters and an angel couldn’t come up with any sort of plan. Instead they decided to wallow in loathing for themselves and each other.  
“So no one wants to even try and get free? You all are just gonna sit here, and whine?” I looked around me and no one spoke. I continued. “Come on! You three are pitiful! What is suddenly so wrong about Sam saying sorry? Mine as well let him say it.” I looked at Sam who was turning his head like a puppy giving me full attention. Dean shrugged and Cas also listened. “Dean you are his brother, he loves you he wants to do right in your honor. Yet he is also human. He made a bad call. He wanted to finish the job and not just up and leave. He wanted to save my town. What is so wrong with that?” Dean slowly turned around with his eyes locked on me.  
“So you think he just, made a bad call? You have no idea what a bad call is. Do you see where his little mistake got ALL of us?” Dean was interrupted by Sam  
“Dean don’t blame her. Y/N, it’s okay, I was wrong. I really should have just left this case alone. Thank you though for trying to defend me.” Sam put his head on his knees and sighed. Dean walked over to him and knelt down. He and Sam spoke in silence again and Dean shook his head.  
“I need to remember you are a man. That you will make the calls. Just am skittish ever since we lost so many people, ya know?” Sam looked up after his brother forgave him and smiled. Cas smiled too. Now that we all were fine, I sighed again. We still had no plan.  
“I keep thinking about the iron door. How could I move it with no mojo.” Cas was examining the door from where he sat. I wondered if there was any way to speed up the recharging process. There had to be a way. Dean and I looked at each other. He was wondering the same thing because Cas finally answered our questions. “We would be sacrificing our light source, but I think I can use the waves from the phones.” Cas turned around and held out his hands. We laid our three phones in his palms and he closed his eyes. The batteries drained and eventually one by one the lights died. We were back in the darkness.  
“So you can get your mojo through some holy wavelength?” Dean laughed in the darkness. I scowled, but Dean couldn’t see. I heard the phones drop and seen Cas’s shadow move toward the iron door. I heard all of us inhale our breaths as we silently cheered him on. Hoping it would work. I felt a hand grab mine and squeeze. From memory of the large, rough hand I shook once, it was Sam. I was almost smiling until I heard a loud CLANG and something heavy hit the floor. Cas came back closer to us and I saw deans phone glow ever so dim.  
“Yes, Dean, I can apparently use waves from human technology to recharge for a minute. The door is free but the darkness is still around us. We should stay close and keep our ears pealed.” I watched before Dean shut off his phone, look at Cas and nod. We formed a single-file line and moved toward the opening of the tower. Sam was behind me and Dean and Cas were ahead. I almost forgot Sam was holding my hand as I lead him. The tower was dark as can be when we entered. I could hear a motor of some sort and then a blinking light flickered on and we all got a glimpse of an elevator. I wondered how they managed all this. It must have taken years. Decades; Henry James was quite the genius. I would admire the work if I wasn’t attempting to escape it. 

We all hid on the side of the elevator doors and watched through the cracks as it moved down the shaft and stopped. We watched a shadow step off and I smelled wet fur. They had made it dark down here for a reason. They could see in it. We couldn’t. It was meant to blind us, and it was meant to confuse us. The figure breathed and steam poured from nostrils. I felt a thumb rub my knuckles. I eased my death-grip and the rubbing stopped. The figure walked into another room that we must have missed. We heard a door close and I heard us all exhale slowly. This was going to be difficult.

I was wondering how we would all communicate until I felt dizzy. It was like almost dreaming. I could hear Cas’s voice echo in my head. We have to board this elevator to escape. It was hard sometimes remembering Cas had abilities beyond a normal imagination. I grabbed Deans shirt and thought I seen him nod. We took a step closer to rounding the front of the elevator doors. We stopped suddenly and another figure stepped out and stopped. It sniffed the air this time and I watched ears fall flat. It smelled us. This was it. We were done. I closed my eyes, and popped them back open when Sam’s hand disappeared and I saw the two brothers do what they do best.

It was like a ballet. It was graceful. Dean stepped to the side and Sam spun his knife getting ready to kill. Cas stepped back infront of me and I peeked passed him to watch. I remembered how they fought in the motel room. This was no different. The three circle-danced and sneered back and forth. I was not scared. I trusted them this much. I heard them begin to speak.  
“So, elevators, how modern.” Dean smirked at the werewolf.  
“It’s really convenient when you have a heavy load to carry.” The werewolf growled.  
“How long? How long have you all been doing this?” Sam was not off his game at all, I heard the werewolf almost chuckle at the interview before being slaughtered.  
“We been adding on for years, but you can thank Henry for the vision.” Sam smiled with darker features now.  
“Yeah he’s a mastermind, a wonderful interior designer.” Dean rolled his eyes. They were still dancing as the conversation went on.  
“You know he knows. He knows you used the angel to almost escape. Clever, puny, Winchesters.” The acid in the werewolf’s tone struck a nerve in me. Cas threw out a hand as if to stop me from a rational motion I would not come back from. Dean and Sam glanced ever-so-quickly at each other and in one motion attacked. Sam spun away from a claw and Dean launched his fist into the creature’s snout. It stepped into the dim light and I tried not to gasp. It had no snout, it was almost human. What did I see first come through those doors? This struck so many questions. I came back to my own eyes and watched Sam slide under the pouncing animal-human. Dean was on the ground a few feet from the werewolf’s landing and began to scoot backwards until he hit a wall. Sam came from behind and gave a swift kick in the spine and the creature flew forward. Dean braced for impact as the wolf cracked his skull where Deans was a second ago.  
Dean scattered to his feet almost, but turned to meet the wolf’s claws. I heard the crunching of Deans rib cage and saw the smile rip across the werewolf’s mouth. Dean dropped like a sack of potatoes and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s ankles.  
“Sammy!” Dean choked out. He was trying to hold the thing in place. Sam swiftly maneuvered and threw his silver blade and himself into almost an embrace it looked and the wolf gurgled and the two muscle-built men fell down. Sam raised up and twisted the knife out. He looked down at his brother and helped him slowly to his feet. I finally inhaled. I hadn’t realized that I wasn’t breathing the whole time. Dean grimaced in pain. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” Dean tried to be funny. I watched Cas shake his head and Sam propped him up on the wall next to me.  
“Cas, we need him 98% at least. Please tell me you can help him.” Sam almost sounded like he was begging. Cas closed his eyes and inhaled.  
“I can, but we don’t have much time.” He looked at Sam who was removing his belt and folding it in half. I felt my eyes get big and began looking between the two men. Sam stepped closer to Dean who was breathing heavy now.  
“Y/N cover your ears if the bone noise bothered you. You also might want to look away.” Sam said as he shoved his belt into Dean’s mouth. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s broken rib cage and I watched a glow of light emit between them. The sound that followed was crunching. I couldn’t look away. I stared as his sides molded back to health. Dean had tears for a moment and I couldn’t breathe again. There was an eerie silence as Cas pulled away. Sam took his belt back and Dean stretched out. I had goose bumps and must have been shaking. Sam put his belt back on and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him.  
“This is what I meant. Why I cannot take you with me. Why I tried to ghost away and leave you alone. I’m sorry for all of this. I don’t blame you if you are terrified of me now.” Sam whispered down to me. I looked into his eyes the best I could in the dim light. I shook my head. How could he think I was scared of him. I was scared of the thing that was now dead on the floor.  
“You don’t scare me, “ I pointed to the corpse, “that, scares me. The fact I live in the same world as that.” Sam made his lips into a line and glanced behind him. He removed his arm and stepped back from me. Dean and Cas walked over and all of us stood there.  
“Now what?” Sam looked to Cas. “We can’t be just in an elevator. Ride it up with no problems.” Cas sighed and Dean shook his head no.  
“We have no choice.” Cas said quietly.  
“I was afraid of that.” Dean said as he made his pistol more available by relocating it to his side. In the similar order we followed one by one in the elevator. I had my hand back, but felt tension from Sam. I shook off the worry of that and went back to listening for anything. We noticed the elevator was well-lit. The doors were bronze and looked quite sturdy. The doors shut and Sam pushed the 1st floor button. There was a delay and then all of a sudden the elevator jolted to life. It slowly rose to the top. Too bad we weren’t out of the woods yet. 

Cas cocked his pistol and Dean loaded his magazine. Sam unsheathed his knife. I took out the one I had concealed. Sam saw it and snapped his head at Dean.  
“You’re joking right? Giving her a weapon. She has no-“ I interrupted him  
“I do! Sam I do, Dean said no at first too, but this is all me. I can fight if I need to. I watched you and Dean fight. I can do this if it comes down to it!” I glared at Sam. His look was ice. Dean turned Sam to him and spoke quickly.  
“If I didn’t think she could do this. She would not be here. I trust her. She has skills. She will do what is necessary.” Dean watched Sam’s face show defeat. He looked at the numbers counting down above the doors. He said nothing more for a couple minutes. He seemed like he was going to say a sarcastic remark until the elevator stopped and dinged. We all read that it had stopped at the 7th floor. Pure panic rose in the small area and the three stepped forward. They braced for fight. I stepped back and kept the knife behind me. If they needed me, I would jump in. I was building courage. My humanity was slipping from me it felt like. To be ready to kill something in person, it was a rush almost. 

The doors pulled open and the were-human was taken by surprise. Bullets were fired and Sam moved quickly. I watched the doors close in behind the fresh body. Dean and Cas reloaded. Sam stayed in pouncing position. We were moving with another jolt and began to slowly rise again. It halted at the 4th floor and this time there were two men. They turned around and I watched them fight the boys. Dean shot one and Cas shot the other. Sam stabbed both of their hearts and they dropped dead. The three stepped back in the elevator and I could hear their breathing grow heavy.  
“We have two bullets each.” Dean turned to Cas. Cas handed Dean his magazine. Dean shook his head. “Cas you barely have any angel mojo. You need the gun.” Cas looked Dean in the eyes and I saw him age.  
“I fear that we may need to take down Henry. Bullets will only wound him. I have one last bit of mojo in me. I need to save it. He has to die by me or he will kill us all.” Sam and Dean look at him like he is insane. “You can’t protest. You can however let me rest and I can be at, well, maybe 20%?”  
“Just 20? What kind of odd is that? Cas you’ll die!” Dean’s face hardens and I watch Cas move closer to Dean.  
“I have risked myself before. God will put me back if it his will. Just let this work. This needs to end. Henry needs to die.” Cas spoke quietly, but the tone was of an old war hero. Cas stepped in front of me, but away from the door. “I can hear Henry, he is at level 2. He knows for sure that we are close. Prepare for anything. He is old. He is ready. He is on his game.” Dean and Sam nodded. The elevator was almost passed floor 4. It stopped suddenly. The lights went black and I couldn’t help but gasp. Somewhere a loudspeaker creaked to life. We could hear an old man, Henry I imagined, clear his throat before he spoke.  
“Sammy, I thought we talked about this before. You, or your little friends, cannot kill me. I have been notified of the mess you boys have made. I don’t like messes. You killed my children and for that I will kill you. The angel is lying by the way. His power is nothing. He may have lifted the iron door, but he can’t take me out. You all are going to meet me soon. Or maybe you can rot in the damn elevator! You petty humans should be still tied up in the holding room. Consider this a thrill-ride, compared to what I am going to do to you. Both the Winchesters belong back in hell, as Castiel too. See you soon.” The speaker cut off and I looked between the two brothers who were ill phased by the speech.  
“Did he say back to Hell?” I broke the silence. Sam made a sarcastic face at Dean.  
“Mine as well tell her that too!” Sam almost yelled.  
“We been lucky as lucky can go. Yes, we both have been to Hell. Heaven too. I just recently was in Purgatory.” Dean smiled a little. He talked like he had gone on vacation. What is wrong with these two?  
“How did you-“my voice trailed off.  
“Cas here decided we deserved to be saved. Nice guy eh?” Dean lightly hit Cas on the arm. Cas cocked an eyebrow and looked at Dean like he had committed a serious crime.  
“Were you both, there, at the same time?” I was wondering why I was curious. This was the strangest thing I have yet to encounter.  
“Oh no, See um, I made a deal with a demon to save Sammy from death, and Sam and Lucifer were BFF’s in his cage, along with Michael. There was supposed to be this end of the world thing, but we stopped it. You’re welcome!” Dean chuckled nervously as Sam joined in with Cas at glaring at Dean. I nodded slowly and looked down at my feet. They stopped something no one had a clue about. They saved the entire race. Entire planet. It was their own secret. I understood what Sam said about it being hard to keep your sanity. How does he not lose it knowing that no one will ever understand what he has done. I lifted my head back up and stared at him. He was watching the 3 light blink off, meaning floor 2 was it. I wanted to understand. To apologize for even breathing his air. I shook my head and heard the brakes on the elevator start to slow us down. I caught him glance back at me. I felt myself slowly accept death. Even if I was being dramatic, I wanted to not raise hope that I may live through this. 

The doors crept open it felt like. I saw no one as the space grew wider. The doors faced an empty, dark, moist, hallway. Sam and Dean looked back at Cas. Cas stepped slowly closer to the front and nodded without looking back. I watched Cas twitch two fingers right. Dean slowly moved down the right side of the elevator wall, Sam stood now back closer to me. I watched silent as can be. I at least was breathing slowly. Dean cocked his gun and leaped out of the elevator and shot twice. I heard something big fall on the floor. I assumed it was another werewolf. Cas pulled Dean back in and in seconds I watched in slow motion another come from the left this time and try to grab Cas. Sam got him with the knife and kicked him out of the door way. We all stared down the hallway that was like the one we were in when we first tried to save Sam. 

It was like clockwork in a scary movie. The lights in the elevator flickered twice and went dead. A creaking noise whined and before I knew it Sam was almost throwing both of us into the dim outer room. I heard the elevator crash at the bottom of the shaft. I looked over and seen that Cas had grabbed Dean. We were now stranded on the 2nd floor. Henry was done playing. He was now herding us. Making us go to him. We got to our feet and examined our surroundings. Sam stepped to Dean who was holding a piece of paper he must have got out of his pocket. It was folded many times over. He unfolded it and revealed a mini map. Sam pointed at stairs and Dean nodded. No one was speaking now that we had no idea where this was going. Cas had Dean lead and Sam followed. I was second to last again, except this time Cas was the caboose. 

We hugged walls until we got to a corner. Then one by one we would creep to the next side of the wall. The surroundings were no longer fazing me. I was getting the ability to withstand it like them. I still was not considering it good or bad yet. I felt a cool draft the further we got down the halls. Cas gasped behind me and we all stopped suddenly in our tracks. I felt Cas slip by me and take the front. I watched Dean nod as Sam got behind me. This could only go two ways, either Cas thought Dean was lost, or there was danger. Oh why was the second one the more sensible one by now?

Moving forward again we reached a smaller passage. Dean and Cas turned around from what I could see, and smiled as Sam frowned. I got the joke that he was going to have to duck until further notice. Sam’s posture now was that of an old man. It made more sense when I remembered for a moment of how he seemed to age when he talked about his past. There were small torches on the walls and they looked quite old. With barely any light still we continued on. I started wishing that this was just a cheap haunted house. The fact Henry was waiting bothered me more than the darkness by far. I had a scream building up all this time, and I was hoping soon that I could use it. We rounded another corner and I heard a slight hiss come from Sam. I peeked behind me to see him rubbing his head with his hand. I smiled so he could see. He gave me a sarcastic look and made a turn-around motion with his free hand.

I almost spun back around into Dean’s back. Cas was gone and further ahead we could now hear the heaters of the hospital kick on. We had to be close to the stairs that they found on the map. Dean spun around and quickly was thinking. He pointed at Sam and motioned for him to ready himself. He looked down at me and stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him and waited for him to decide. Fight or hide I assume. Dean looked back to Sam and I stepped back so I could look at them both. Sam had a pained look on his face that made me think that he wasn’t going to like it, but it was looking like I was going to have to help again. Sam looked down at me and shook his head and made the motion as if he was sighing. I straightened my face and nodded. I was going to do anything I could to help keep us all alive. Even if it just meant to defend myself in case there was a mistake made.

Dean almost shouted as Cas touched his shoulder after reappearing. He stared at Dean for almost a minute. I assumed he was projecting his thoughts into Dean’s head so he could understand this new plan Cas had. Dean rubbed his temples after as if he had a headache the entire time we were down there. Dean eventually recovered and walked over to Sam. I was still in the same spot as before and could see that they didn’t need Cas to help them communicate. Dean and Sam had like a personal sign language they used. It was neat because I was pretty sure no two motions meant the same thing every time. After they signed to each other Dean joined Cas up ahead, and Sam grabbed my shoulders and steered me back the other way until we got to the bigger end again. 

Sam stopped me and sighed. We had now been facing the other and I was going to assume we were going to stay here and wait for a signal. Instead Sam spoke.  
“Why are you not scared?” He crossed his arms.  
“Of all the things to ask, you ask why I am not scared?” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Most people would have ran, or, or, screamed, or just” he shook his head closed his eyes and threw his arms up, “blown our cover by now! You just keep going with it, why? I don’t get it Y/N. You just literally have found out about literally 70% of what my life consists of and you’re just alright with all of this?” he pressed his lips together and glared at me. I suddenly was mad at him. I was being brave. Genuinely brave, and this is what I get?  
“Maybe I can be a rare able-body person. Maybe I can hold my own when I know that people I care about are in the midst of being hurt. MAYBE I am tired of ignoring things that bother me, and would want to make a change and face my fears anymore! Why am I not allowed to be brave?” I spoke louder than Sam has ever heard me. He stepped back and I watched him turn cold.  
“BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A HUNTER, Y/N! YOU SHOULD BE TERRIFIED, WHY ON EARTH WOULD NOW BE A TERRIFIC TIME TO JUST SUDDENLY THINK THAT YOU CAN HELP? FACING YOUR FEARS IS ONE THING; ACTUALLY KILLING THOSE FEARS IS A WHOLE ‘NOTHER SENARIO. I don’t understand this.” Sam placed his right hand on the moist wall and ran his other through his hair. I watched him think. I had no idea that this bothered him.  
“Sam, I-“ I lightly touched his back.  
“Don’t. Don’t talk like that, and then have me believe anything that comes with that tone.” He turned his back away and was now leaning on the wall staring at the floor. I put my hand down and stepped back and leaned on the wall in the spot across from him. I looked down and realized that Sam was used to protecting, and not actually thinking he may have to be protected. I unbuckled the sheath from my jeans and dropped it on the floor. He looked over at it as I kicked it to him.  
“Just go, okay? Go save this town. I’ll be real bait since I at least had a say in that. ‘Cause being brave and knowing I can do this, I guess is not good enough for you. So here, I’ll go be the damsel that is puppy chow and you go with your other two amigos and we’ll call it even.” I didn’t even wait. I turned and stalked back down the hallway. I thought I heard Sam call for me, but at this point I could have cared less. At this point I was just tired of waiting for anything. Case-related or not.

I slowly cooled down as I mimicked the outline of where we all had stepped before. I had no idea what I was going to do now that I was alone, but I figured I deserved it. I muttered that I was now the girl in those cheesy horror films. You know the one that begs for her life to the mass murderer after being dumb and walking off by herself due to something outrageously ridiculous. I felt so dumb and stopped for a moment. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I should have put up my guard. I should have just never smiled at him, or anything along those lines. Now we were fighting over my survival skills and I decided to be such a woman and walk away; except, we were not in a house, or normal location. We were in a million year old wolf den and I chose now to just walk off alone. 

I hadn’t realized I stopped for so long until I heard something open a door by me. I checked my sides and hugged the wall as much as I could. I could see down the hallway there was a door. Someone walked out and stopped to lock it. I could hear the keys jingle together. After they locked it I watched them turn into the dim lighting. The torches revealed that the man was in fact, Henry. I felt my lungs give way and I tried to not pass out. It got worse when he spun around and walked toward me. I backed away slowly without being against the wall. I moved fast as he did so we were just repelling me back to hopefully where Sam was. I kept my breathing shallow as I moved. This was the moment where if he caught me, I would beg for my life. I should have never left my hunter.

I hit a wall and realized there was pitch black one way and the other was a corner with one last light. Henry would have seen me if I went toward it. I stood there a deer in headlights. Henry crept closer and I had no idea if he knew I was there by now, but he was going to know in a second. I shifted to brace myself when suddenly a pair of long hands grabbed me and pulled me to the side. One let go and covered my mouth and threw me on the other side of the wall that Henry was now passing by. I struggled to get free and it just held me there. I noticed whoever it was had their body up against mine to anchor me from moving. I was able to reach one hand barely up to touch their torso. They flinched but still held me up. I eventually stopped moving and they let go. I couldn’t tell if whoever stepped back or not until I felt exhales on my forehead. I reached up and felt locks dangling on the sides of me and closed my eyes in relief. Sam had found me. I shifted to be more comfortable against the wall. I couldn’t see Sam, but I could still feel he was close to me. 

I forgot I was still lightly touching his hair when I think he stood up straighter. It startled me so I flinched and he grabbed my arms to steady me. Again he was close enough to feel his puffs of air. I settled back against the wall and felt something lightly rest on my forehead. It took me a second until I realized he was resting his forehead on mine. He breathed in and then listening in the quiet he spoke.  
“I am mad at you. Do you know this?” his breathing heightened a little. I replied back just as quiet.  
“You made me feel bad. I’m sorry I went alone.” I knew he couldn’t see but I was looking down at whatever type of floor there was.  
“We have to find Dean and Cas. Then we have to go back for Henry’s head.” His breathing grew level again. I wasn’t out of the woods, but now I was kind of on the same team.  
“Where do we begin looking?” I was trying to see him in the dark.  
“We retrace where we were headed before Dean noticed I was going to implode after seeing my sheath on your belt.” I heard him sigh through his nose. I swallowed and bit my lip of how to ask him why he took me all the way back to where we began almost after getting off the elevator.  
“Why did you take me all the way back? Just to scold me?” I spoke in a childlike tone. He shook his head with mine side to side and breathed in.  
“I was going to need a way to talk to you; to also find you a way out but me not too far from returning to them. You walked off and I followed far behind.” He was not inhaling or exhaling anymore. Why was he holding his breath?  
“Sam, I was mad, and stubborn. But you didn’t see what Dean has taught me. You won’t give me any room to show you. I may have to now; I mean they could be out by now.” I heard Sam finally inhale after my small speech.  
“I hope you don’t have to fight. I hope you really, honestly just live and we make it out without you having to spill blood. I don’t want that.” I heard him trying to not let his voice rise. I froze at that moment. I couldn’t reply. I just froze there. Although through our entire quiet conversation I was far from actually freezing. I was warm now and my stomach was alive. My breathing was actually faster than his. I blushed in the darkness. He spoke again and I felt his warm, big, hands cup my cheeks. “You and I are going to make it out, and when we do, I want us to talk about this. Regardless of the fears, and my life. I really want to talk about us.” He breathed in and with the sense of touch I ran a hand through his hair gently. He didn’t move like when I had touched his back. He stroked my face with both thumbs and I moved my hand from his hair to his cheek. He leaned into it and I heard a deep throaty sigh slip through.  
“Sam, I am nowhere near your skills. I am nowhere even near knowing what you would even expect from me after this. Don’t say things like us when we both know this is just two lonely people in a hectic moment.” I let my hand drop but he held his steady. He took a long second before almost barely speaking above a whisper.  
“I was wrong. I should have let myself feel when we weren’t even in danger. Now it does seem like a wrong time to do this.” I heard his voice trail off almost. I felt my cheeks get warm. My eyes slowly burned. I let tears fall silently. They trailed to his thumbs and then down his hands in the dark. He wiped them off my cheeks with his thumbs and I heard him shh couple times before he spoke again. “I should be the one upset here. I am sorry for just being me, and letting my hunter in me take over the person I should be. Right here, right now, I just want you to know somethin’” I slowly closed my eyes and let more tears fall. He was going to do this here, in a dark wolf den. I could barely hear it, but swiftly and almost to a point no soul could hear him whisper it. “Y/N I am in love with you. I am not sorry only for timing.” He rolled my forehead up with his head and guided my lips using his hands on the side of my face. 

All at once, living became worth it. It could have been darker and I could not see him anymore than that moment. We lit up in the darkness. I felt his rough lips slowly kiss mine. We both fell to pieces. He dropped his hands down and embraced me still lip locked. I cradled his face now and just never wanted to move. I felt his hair brush against my ears. His kiss began to move and he parted my lips all at once and I felt his tongue slip in my mouth. I met his and could hear at a point our breathing becoming louder than our voices before. He had me away from the wall and we just stood there in the dark cavern. I forgot about where we were and what we were doing. Nothing mattered. This did though. Sam stepped forward still making out with me and pushed me back against the wall. I hit it harder this time and didn’t feel any pain. He bent down further and I slid my free hands through his mane and clung onto it. Without missing a beat Sam wrapped his long arms around my thighs and hoisted me up in the air. 

I wrapped my legs around his torso and slightly pulled him closer to me. He grabbed my wrists and shoved them against the wall. He slipped his tongue deeper down my throat and I felt something slowly start lightly touching underneath my right thigh. We breathed the same air at that moment and in sequence we could have been one heart. His mouth left mine and trailed down my cheek to my neck and he bit and sucked for a moment. I felt myself losing all thought. I accidently let out a long quiet moan and I felt him grip my wrists tighter. He worked his mouth back up and let me take over for kissing. I moved my tongue with his still and felt his hands let my wrists go. They reappeared and my sides. I worked my way to his neck and copied what he did. I did it a little harder and felt him raise my shirt up my torso. He whined a deep whine and I worked back up to his mouth.

I felt his grin underneath my mouth and couldn’t help but mimic it. I giggle as we began to do deeper kisses and pulled away for him to get my shirt over my head. He swiftly went for my collar bone and buried my face in his hair and moaned again. He came back up and kissed me deeply. I felt his self again slightly touching my thigh. He pushed me closer to the wall and I still had my legs wrapped around him. He hoisted me forward a little and I felt my jeans come undone. They slid off my ass and Sam worked them down toward my knees. I kissed him a couple times more and I hear another zipper come down. He set his mouth on my right breast and sucked until I heard fabric hit floor. I then felt his dick so warm resting closer to my now wet self through my underwear.  
“Oh god, Sammy,” I couldn’t finish my thought. His hands scratched up the side of side of my thighs and tore down the underwear. I felt myself not care. I could have cared less about anything other than Sammy at this point. He hoisted me level with his face and bit my bottom lip and sighed. I scraped my nails on his shoulders and he sucked the air out of my lungs and kissed me harder. I felt his right hand find my pussy and he managed to hold me up and began to finger me all at once. I felt nothing but want at this point. He teased me until I felt like I was going to scream. I bit his neck and he threw my wrists in his left hand above my head. He bit my collar bone and kissed back up to my mouth and stopped for a moment. I felt him slowly lower me onto him and I was slowly filling inside. He moaned a little as he found his pace.

His breathing was ridged and I could hear only him. He moved me more against the wall and putting a wrist in each hand; I felt him go faster. He pushed up deep and I felt it like electricity through me. He grunted with me as he did it faster. I grabbed his mouth with mine and bit his bottom lip. He smiled through it and slammed into me while I felt his fingers grab me tighter. I had no idea how I managed to keep my legs steady but if anyone came close to that hallway you would have known what was happening.

I silenced us by shoving my tongue back in his mouth and he went even deeper. I felt a warm rush as he filled me again and again. I wanted all of him. I felt as he slammed me hard again. I was managing to meet him now. He moaned through our kissing and I felt so many sensations going on that it flared up through my stomach and felt myself clench down on his dick. He felt it because he began to just drill as hard as he could. I could hear skin hitting together. I felt myself clinch tighter and he pushed up deep as fast as he could and pulled back out, I felt his tip then as slow and as tenderly as ever, fill me and he hit the spot in me perfect.

I felt myself let go and I heard it hit the floor. The drips were running down his legs I was sure, and he hoisted me up one last time, and all at once I felt him grab my head and he crushed me with a deep kiss and I felt him just release. He moaned with me and slowly we sank to the floor. I was held up by Sam’s legs and the wall, and I tried to calm my breathing as fast as I could. I was starting to remember where we were again. Sam’s head rested on my chest and he kept me on his lap facing him. We were connected still and I could hear him get quieter too. I stroked his long sweaty hair and leaned on his head. I heard him breathe in and he slowly sat up and I felt him kiss me long and sweet this time. I leaned into him and felt him wrap his arms around me. I kissed his collarbone and closed my eyes for a moment.  
“Y/N, I have no words.” I felt Sam shrug. I didn’t move.  
“I’m only sorry for one thing,” I felt him tilt to try and see me, “I called you Sammy.” I felt him shake from laughing internally.  
“Hun, I think after this you have every right.” He kissed the top of my head and I was gleaming. I felt him tap me to move. I slowly slid off of him and sat facing him still. He laid my shirt in my lap and I threw it on after fixing my underwear and jeans.  
“I can’t believe that we-“ I was hit by amazement and fear.  
“Yeah, first for me, as a man, and hunter.” I heard his smile in his tone. He helped me up and we peeked around the corner. No one was around. I sighed and felt a hand rub my back. Sam stepped out and took my hand. We ascended down the dim hall to go and find the others now. It was back to hugging walls and being extremely cautious. We made it passed the door Henry came out of and Sam stopped me at another dark corridor. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me deeply. I then felt his sheath being placed in my hand. His breath tingled as it hit my ear. “Use it wisely, I am trusting you. I am still going to protect you though.” He whispered in my ear. We stepped back out and saw a metal door with the stairs symbol on it. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Sam was going to move, but stopped as soon as the metal handle on the door slowly turned. 

The door barely opened by itself. Nothing came through it, and it was until we almost stabbed Cas; we were thinking now what. Cas stood and glared at Sam. He looked at him and almost snarled quietly.  
“I tell you to follow close and you defy us?” Sam blinked. I looked at the floor. I was now scared. Not of the wolves, but Cas was terrifying when angry.  
“I needed a moment, Cas. I couldn’t let this all happen and her just run in with a knife.” Sam motioned to me, and I watched Cas throw Sam up against the wall.  
“Your moment was taken. Then you STOLE another one. It makes it worse that you thought it was a great idea to just forget why we are here and engage in fornication with someone you intended to leave behind after all this.” Sam closed his eyes and breathed.  
“I couldn’t just let her not know. It led to another thing, and I’m so sorry that we just took too much time.” Cas dropped Sam and calmed down.  
“Dean is hiding waiting on me to bring us all back in the same place. However, when we were ahead the stairs were not guarded.” Sam looked up and made a face.  
“Now they are huh?” Sam glanced at me and Cas shook his head yes.  
“Wolves. All of 8 of the many more I’m sure. I can’t poof us all out. We have to kill them to get up to where Dean is.” Sam and I looked at each other He grabbed me up and hugged me tight.  
“I love you so much, I seriously do. Please try and fight if you see me or Cas fall.” Cas nodded and looked to Sam.  
“You two are going to need each other. Sooner than later.” Cas turned to the door and cocked his gun. He breathed in slow, and I watched Sam get ready. I lowered my right hand onto the sheath where the knife Sam handed me was. Cas slowly opened the door and kicked it shut. He threw Sam and I behind the door and we watched it open. A large werewolf stepped around to check the hallway. Cas shot him in the head and I watched Sam leap from behind the door and drive his knife into the wolf’s heart. It collapsed with a loud bang and they stepped back waiting for the next. 

Light footsteps made their way closer to the same metal door. They stopped at the last step and turned around. It was then quiet as could be. We all waited and listened. Nothing happened as time passed and Cas slowly made a move for the door. He peeked out the barred window and made a motion for us to follow. Sam made me go last and ended up scooting me through the door and into a corner on the landing. I waited with them patiently as Cas watched through the next barred window. He was hiding an emotion on his face, because he turned to Sam and breathed in before touching his forehead to tell him something. It threw Sam too far of a loop and I watched Sam bust through the metal door.

“WAIT HERE!” Cas shouted without turning back to me. I looked over at the door behind me and tried to find a way to lock it. There was nothing but the banister which I wasn’t going to turn attention to myself by breaking it. I kept my eyes peeled and ears open for anything that could have been not part of what was going on in the other room.

“So, you think you’re the winners now? You got only HALF of the Winchesters! What about me, don’t you want a piece of the Devil’s prodigy?” I heard Sam taunting the pack, I was guessing.  
“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, however did you manage to escape the almighty Satan?” I recognized Henry’s raspy voice now.  
“Maybe it was a damn miracle?!” Sam shouted. “But I think I should ask you something.” I heard Henry laugh at him.  
“What might on your mind, son?” Henry slowly dragged out son. I figured out that he knew. He knew Sam was a fake and that we were there for his book. He conned us! He played us like fools! I was suddenly pissed off. I stepped up the stairs to see Henry stroll passed his guard dogs, and up to Sam’s face.  
“Why did you let me and Y/N leave in one piece?” I watched Sam shake his head. “Why did you let me waltz out of your place?” Henry held his hand up.  
“So curious huh? Well the reason is because I knew I would have been royally screwed. It would have been an unfair fight. Plus, didn’t you enjoy solving yet another puzzle? Another case, closed, right? Henry smiled a wicked dark smile. Sam’s nostrils were flared and Cas was working his way to be pissed off enough to fight. Sam glanced at Cas and Cas jumped on Henry. He didn’t last long as the guard dogs tore him off of him and held Cas by the shoulders of his trench coat. “No, not yet!” Henry was mad at their rude behavior. “I want to show you something. Call it a lesson to teach in not leaving the pack in pieces, ‘cause now we can tear your brother, into, pieces. I saw a door open on the opposite side of the lab room. He was in restraints and with a gag in his mouth. They rolled Dean out on a hospital bed. He was attached to either an I.V or they drugged him. I guessed the second one. He was just staring at the ceiling fan and blinking. 

I watched Cas become livid. Sam looked around and I watched his eyes go dark.  
“You drugged him.” Sam snarled at Henry. Henry smiled and tilted his head.  
“It made his smart mouth less noisy. This is a hospital.” He laughed so dark it was starting to get to me. Sam stepped forward and in a low dark tone he made his move,  
“You’re done! You can go to hell!” Sam raced passed the guards and made a move for Henry. I looked over in time to see them drop Cas and go for Sam. Cas spun around and whipped out the pistol. He got a head shot in and missed the second. Sam was almost a blur as I watched him spin and stab. Blood was everywhere. They took down the first guard. I counted six more to go. So far I was good on not having to rush in. They took out the one that wheeled Dean in. Henry was side stepping toward an exit. He was going to escape. 

“SAMMY, HENRY!” Was all I could scream before taking off around the huddle of a fight. I dashed over to Dean and grabbed his restraints. I unhooked his legs and then took out the I.V before undoing his wrists. “Dean can you hear me? Do you know what’s going on?” Dean’s eyes shifted and met my white face. I watched him smirk as I finally got his right hand free. He reached up and stretched his pointer-finger at me. I got his left wrist done, and leaned down to see what he was doing.  
“Boop! Ha ha!” He lightly tapped his finger on my nose. I blinked twice and became scared that I may not have backup at this point. I looked over to see that the werewolves had been too busy to worry about Dean. I managed to lift him off the bed and drag him to the closest wall.  
“Dean come on, please come back to Earth! Sammy and Cas need you.” I was begging and all Dean did was tilt his head and frown. I pointed and hadn’t realized that Sam was on the ground screaming for Cas. Dean and I both grew wide eyed and looked back at the other. I watched Dean’s pupils come back and he was gone. Dean slowly walked over to the huddle and began shoot them in the heart.  
“SAMMY! SAMMY!” Dean screamed as he slid underneath the pit and I could see him defending his brother now. Sam was yelling LEFT, RIGHT, BEHIND, from the ground. Cas took out one of the last guards and spun around to see Henry still inching toward his escape. He looked up at me and looked to Dean. I nodded and felt my adrenaline course through me instantly. I unsheathed the knife and jumped onto the wolf Dean was circling. I stabbed through his thick back and managed to slice his heart. I looked left and saw another going for Sam as Dean was preoccupied with his buddy.  
“OH NO YOU DON’T!” I hurdled over Sam and began my own circle dance with a werewolf.  
“Y/N NO! DEAN!” I heard Sam scream in agony as he realized I was in this now.  
“You think you can hunt? You ain’t a Winchester, you ain’t even a hunter.” The werewolf growled a dark laugh. I narrowed my eyes.  
“Doesn’t matter who I am. You’re not living in a moment. Whether I kill you, or they do.” I felt a sting in my head and blinked. I could no longer see straight but when I came to I felt warm blood splatter me. I looked down to see the wolf dead. I stood there taking it in. I was not afraid, I was not in shock, and I felt better. All the silence in the dark hallways, I was letting lose the buildup of anticipation. I looked passed the corpse to see Sam’s face. His expression was worn, and scared. He bit his bottom lip and tears were in his eyes. I looked downward and saw his leg was busted. Blood circled him and I freaked. There were two left and Dean already had one. The other was making his way for Sam and I jumped and crouched in front of him. “You ain’t killin’ this one. Or anyone, anymore.” The wolf smiled and I mirrored the expression.  
“Y/N don’t do this. Please stop Dean will do this.” Sam’s voice was pain and fear.  
“I am not afraid, Sam. He’s nothing to me. He’s already dead!” I screamed as I made my counter. The split second it took for me to end up across the room and into a cement wall was confidence shattering. I heard Sam scream as I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry black shadow grip me up and pin me to the same wall.  
“I am Henry’s son, Jamie. And you are definitely not my wife.” I scowled at him and breathed. He licked his chops and I closed my eyes. I accepted dying for Sam. Until I hit the tiles flat again. Jamie landed on me and I felt warm blood rush over me, Dean stood over Jamie and looked at me proud, and he was also angry.  
“You did good, but you need to watch. Get up. We’re moving Sam.” I pushed Jamie off of me and ran over to Sam. Dean took about four strides and he was there instantly. We lifted him and he winced. I walked with Dean and we carried Sam to the actual hospital exit. “Sammy, you need a room. Y/N, check him in.” I nodded as we emerged. Covered in blood and sweat I tapped the desk to check in at.  
“I have a patient here that has a severely fractured leg. He needs a room and surgeon.” I held my fake, tattered, and bloody ID up and the nurse didn’t bother. I wheeled Sam to his room and the doctors rushed him into bed. Dean stood in the doorway for a moment before I noticed him.  
“Sammy, let her go with me.” He began to start.  
“SHE STAYS HERE, NO MORE, SHE ALMOST WAS KILLED.” Sam shouted.  
“No man, she is needed, I need her-“ Dean almost yelled.  
“I NEED HER MORE GOD DAMMIT!” Sam choked up and grabbed my hand after I had laid it on the bar to say good-bye. He held it tight, and looked into my eyes. His chin quivered and I held my composure.  
“Sammy, I can do this. I need to finish this, and we can talk later.” I spoke softly as he held onto my hand.  
“NO! I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND WATCH MY BROTHER AND THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR ME!” I watched Sam let his tears go. Dean was on the other side of the bed gripping Sam’s shoulder.  
“She’s right. It’s gonna happen. We need to end it. Cas is alone, Sam. We have to get back.” Sam looked down and his eyes were dark again. His breathing was rapid. I looked at Dean and showed no mercy. Cas needed us. I had to help with this last fight. Dean nodded. “I’ll be outside. You have one minute.” He let go of Sam and left him and I alone.  
“Stay.” Was all he could manage to get out in between his raging attitude.  
“Sam I won’t back down this one. I need this to end. I am going to-“ I got louder.  
“DIE, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, AND THEY ARE GOING TO BE FINE, AND I WILL BE BLAMING MYSELF FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!” Sam’s head dropped and I shook his hand loose.  
“Sam Winchester. I love you more than I show it. I am also stronger than you know. I am going to help. Even if it is literally the last thing I do. We are going to make it. So stop thinking so negative or I will give you something negative to REALLY think about!” I locked my eyes with his as he had snapped his head up towards mine. I pounded my lips against his and he locked his fingers in my hair and held me there. I dug my nails into his neck and he let go with force.  
“You don’t come back, I will come after you.” He said softly. It was eerie though.  
“Baby, I will come back. Dean and I are going to survive.” I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. He closed his eyes.  
“Go then. DEAN YOU BETTER NOT CARRY HER LIFELESS BODY BACK TO THE ROOM!” He shouted as I walked out holding myself.  
“Oh so leave her there got it.” Dean poked his head in and scowled. I heard Sam cursing as we walked back to the lab room. I looked up at Dean and felt the tears.  
“He’s gonna hate me now. I am making a mistake.” Dean lifted my chin up and made me look at him.  
“He would do the same for you. No matter how much you cried. As long as he could make the monsters go away, he would. He will. In time he’ll learn that what you both feel is not something death can break apart.” I sobbed. Dean was right for once. He was absolutely right. He let me have my moment before holding out both of Sam’s knives before me. “Take his. It will help. Let’s get in, get out, get back.” I nodded back to being brave and confident. Dean and I marched down the stairs and re-entered the lab.

The surroundings were almost another build up. Bodies were still scattered. Dean and I stepped over the 7 corpses and stood in the center. Back to back we circled slow and examined everything. It was if they had never had seen it coming. All the noise we heard was the buzzing of the lights above our heads.  
“I can’t hear anything.” I said quietly now standing still.  
“That is never good when in a place like this, come on. We gotta pick a door.” Dean turned to stand next to me. We faced the two doors. The one I started from and the one with the big EXIT sign above it.  
“I say one. It can’t be an exit anymore.” I looked up and met Dean’s eyes. He scrunched his face and shrugged.  
“Whelp, let’s see what the girl’s won, Bob.” Dean exhaled. We slowly made our way across the room to the door. It had no bars on the windows. The hallway was lit completely. It was almost opposite looking. I watched Dean point at the tiled floor. It was wet. I shrugged and pulled down on the latch slowly to open the heavy red door. We stepped in and smelled bleach. Why would they have cleaned now? Dean was mentally thinking the same thing. He knelt down and sniffed again. I made a flying motion and sliced my neck with my finger. I was imitating a suggestion that Cas had been wounded and they wanted no one to know. Dean scowled at me and shook his head in despair. I frowned and mouthed sorry as we stepped forward to the end of the lobby. We now were at another decision. Which way did they go? 

Dean looked at me with a darker pain than I ever seen. He sighed and put his two hands together and pulled them apart. He then pointed to me and pointed down the right part of the hallway, and pointed for him to go to the left. I felt fear rise more than it should have been. I tried to hide it, but Dean was too good. He grabbed my shoulders and nodded slowly. I controlled myself and grabbed the head of the knife. Dean held up ten, as in ten minutes apart and we meet back if nothing happens. I shook my head yes and hugged him. He gripped tighter than Sam ever had and whispered in my ear.  
“You will be okay. Even if Sam has no faith, I do. Ten minutes. You can do this. Don’t look back no matter what.” I felt him let go and I used the last of my strength emotionally to hide tears. I turned down the hall and made my departure. I heard Dean sniffle and he was gone. I took no time to lock down thinking about that I may have just hugged Dean good-bye. I had no time to worry. I was going to survive this. I promised someone. I slid the knife out quietly and had it readied. This was my moment. I was now part of this life; even if I stayed behind and they left. This was a do or die. I planned on not doing the dying part.

Everything was still bright and clean. I walked swiftly toward the part of the hall where doors were beginning to appear. I heard nothing but silence as I approached them with caution. I hugged the wall behind the first one. It was wood and looked polished. Pretty much was a regular hospital room door. I peeked in through the window and saw something interesting. It was a kitchen, and a very lavish kitchen at that. The kind you see in TV cooking shows where you know that it was just a set. The entire room was spotless. A tall round soup pot was cooking something on the stove. I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. The smell that hit me was awful. It smelled musky. There was a hint of herbs and spices after it. I covered my mouth and slowly walked over to the stove. My curiosity was literally killing me. I leaned over to see browning hearts floating in a broth. I fell back and crab walked almost to the door. 

I stood myself up and jump out back into the hall. I shut the door quietly and continued across from the kitchen. This time the next room was a lavish dining room. I was slowly connecting the dots. The darker hall was their butchering center; whereas this facility was almost like a living area. This blew my mind. A bunch of savage werewolves were living in a clean and home-like environment? This kept getting stranger by the moment. I never really will understand this. 

I strolled up to the last door before the hallway wound down to the right back to where Dean and I were supposed to meet. I heard voices this time. They were muffled but I kept my head low and crept towards the right side of it. The voices were a little clearer. I heard both and knew both.  
“You know this is a big mistake. Dean will find you. He will kill you. You are in a losing situation Henry.”  
“Oh, that’s what I want. I want Dean to find me, and he can then have a front row seat as I eat some angel food cake for dessert.”  
“It’s either going to be me after I recharge or him. I would hope you understand my way is more painless, but I think you don’t deserve that option.”  
I heard Cas and Henry’s remarks back and forth. I felt every muscle in my body stop me from running in there. This was the alpha. Henry would tear me apart in seconds if I didn’t have backup. I heard shuffling and stepped back away from the door. Just then a hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around. I jumped ten feet before noticing Dean was behind me. He looked at the door and back at me. I made a small halo on my head and pointed. Dean looked passed me and at the door. Cas and Henry spoke again.  
“So what’s it like?”  
“What’s what like?”  
“Having a hunter as a boyfriend; must be exciting.” Dean and I heard Henry snickering. Something screeched across the floor and then stopped suddenly.  
“Dean and I share only a profound bond, not a sexual one. Your accusation is false and your humor is rather a null in void. Facts usually help along with making a joke what it is.” Cas sounded almost intimidating. There was more shuffling and Henry’s shadow covered the window. Dean pulled me back to where he must have come from and we hid in the shadows. The door opened and Henry turned toward the door way before leaving.  
“If Dean finds you before I get back, make sure you let him know that I am going to retrieve good ol’ Sammy from his room. I hear he isn’t going to make it. Just like the rest of you.” Henry slammed the door and we watched him walk aggressively to where I came from. Dean and I rushed in where Cas was. Dean and I slipped in and seen it was a living room. Cas was in a sofa chair. He was not tied up, nor was he in any pain. Dean and I blinked. Cas shook his head and pointed at the blank walls and wooden floor. 

Dean took out a regular flashlight, or so I thought, and turned it on. Symbols twinkled around Cas. Dean shook his head and sighed. Dean slid the door shut and walked back toward me.  
“These symbols trap Cas. They lock him in wherever he is. Henry is going to bleed from places he never thought he had for this.”  
“I thought angels were immune to this kinda stuff?” Cas shook his head no and sighed.  
“Everything has a weakness. Unfortunately Henry did his homework. Meaning he knows that Cas can recharge using certain waves of energy now.” Dean’s nostrils flared like Sam’s do when he is mad.  
“How do we free him? We have nothing to pry up the floors or walls.” I looked to Dean and Cas. The barely noticed me as they thought about all this.  
“Henry is on his way to Sam. Us three are here. He herded us so he can begin to pick us off. There never was going to be a big showdown. He just wanted to congregate then separate.” Dean shook his head and then sat down and laid his head in his hands. I kept standing. Trying to find a way to break Cas free.  
“What if we erased them, what did he make these in?” I watched Cas examine them from his seat. He turned his head and smiled.  
“Blood.” He laughed lightly.  
“What’s so funny?” Dean and I both asked together.  
“Blood can be bleached. Usually those that thoroughly did the work, make it in some sort of supernatural substance. Henry was so close, too bad, he worked hard to get these right I’m sure.” We looked from Cas to each other.  
“Cas, do you mean we have to wash these off? That’s it?” Dean looked dumbfounded.  
“It can’t be, can it really be that easy?” I looked at Dean.  
“Yeah! All that needs to be done is it needs to be cleaned off. I should have known it was blood, but I didn’t look. I was too busy listening to Henry’s terrible humor.” I spun around to see cabinets behind us. Dean and I ran over and began to open them one by one. There were window cleaners, mops, rags, but no bleach. Dean pounded a fist on a counter.  
“Of course! Bleach is gone. Why did I ever believe this one time would be just not so tedious?” I read the back of the window cleaner. Nothing was going to get blood out fully. We returned to our spots before experiencing false hope. Cas looked down and started thinking. Dean looked over at him and was wondering what I was at that point. “Cas? Dude, please tell me you aren’t praying right now?” Cas shook his head no, and Dean sat back aggravated and rolled his eyes.  
“I’m searching.” Was all Cas said aloud for the next five minutes. We stared at random parts of the room and waited for him to find what he was looking for. Eventually Cas raised his head and smiled. “Remember the lobby you came through?” Dean looked unsure at where he was going with this.  
“Yeah, it was coated in bleach. Why?” Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment.  
“There is a compartment immediately by the door. Bleach and other useless items are stored there. You didn’t notice ‘cause it’s meant to seem hidden. It’s meant to keep the cleaner illusion up.”  
“So, back to square one?” Dean looked at Cas more aggravated. Cas nodded slowly and Dean looked at me. “We are going together. I am done playing this game. He is not gonna separate and kill us off slowly. Hell he isn’t getting the chance to do the killin’ part.” Dean stood up and nodded toward the door. We silently went through it and left Cas behind. My stomach turned at the thought. Dean cocked his gun and we walked down the hall less stealthy this time. I had Sam’s knife out and ready. We got passed the two other doors and stopped. 

Down at the end of the hall the big metal door was opening. A nurse stepped in and headed thankfully the opposite way. Dean and I proceeded back to where she had been and went back to back entering the lobby. I backed Dean into the corridor Cas had mentioned. I heard shuffling of items and a noise of success slip from his mouth. A small bottle of Clorox dangled in front of me and I grabbed it. He took the lead and we raced back to Cas’s cell. It was all clear until we reached the door. Right around the corner came Henry. Dean stepped back to me and I slid passed him and ran in the room. Cas met me at the edge of the symbols and I tossed him the bleach.

He threw it and a narrow path opened up and Cas stepped through. I hugged him a split second and we bolted to find Dean on the ground. Henry’s pearly teeth were in a huge grin. Dean’s chest was almost shredded and I heard a scream. It took me a moment to realize it was me. Cas charged and tackled Henry into the opposite wall. I helped Dean up and saw it was only his shirt and small torturous scrapes. Dean shot a bullet toward Henry and missed. Dean threw me back in the room and slammed the door. I saw him press up against it. I suddenly was pounding on it with all my might.  
“NO DEAN! DON’T DO THIS! SAM NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ME! WHY DEAN?! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID!” I had tears at that point and heard more shots. Someone hit the floor and I heard something heavy hit the floor and booms began to grow quieter. Henry was gone. The hall was quiet. I threw open the door to find Dean’s head on Cas’s lap. He was stroking his hair and I dropped to his side.  
“Don’t blame your inability, and Dean’s martyr personality. Henry was more than what we imagined.” It was all Cas gave me. I sobbed and lightly touched Dean’s hand.  
“You asshole; you knew I would have gotten killed and you took my place.” I whispered through tears. Cas’s hand lightly laid on my shoulder. I kept waiting for Dean’s eyes to flutter open; for him to gasp for air. Nothing happened. I breathed in realizing I had been holding my breath. I looked to Cas who had his head bowed and his eyes were closed.  
“Father, you promised him life. You made me promise him protection. You have your reasons, but today is not the day I call you and agree. If you are even paying attention, Dean cannot die. He has more to do. His lessons are unfinished. I need the will of you. Let me save him and his soul. Let us finish this evil and prepare for another battle. Please, Father, please” I saw something drip from his head. Whether it was sweat or a tear, this moment I saw not an angel, but a small child begging for his daddy to fix his toy. To make it all better. I wrapped my arms around Cas. I had nothing that would make this better. I closed my eyes and sat there for a moment. 

Cas was either growing warmer from stress or he was catching a fever. I opened one eye and noticed he was almost glowing. I was startled and threw myself away from him. He stood up slowly and raised his head to the ceiling. A sunbeam struck him and I watched his eyes glow. I looked away and felt a strong wave rush passed me. I turned back slowly and saw Cas looking now how I imagined. Still in his trench coat, but now black wings sprouted and casted as shadows on the wall behind him. His face was perfect and clean. His eyes were a brighter blue and his hair was perfect as well.

He knelt down by Dean’s lifeless body and gently placed his hands on his temples. I heard and watched bones move under his skin. They almost cracked into place as the deeper cuts healed. I looked back and Cas had now a peaceful look. His eyes were closed not in prayer but concentration. I stepped toward him and stopped. Dean was slowly breathing again. I knelt down and took his hand. I was letting it build. I was letting him come back before I said a word. Dean flexed and wrapped his hand in mine. His eyes slowly came alive and opened. I smiled but was still silent. Cas inched back and slowly lifted Dean to a sitting up position. It only took a moment for Dean to gain his own stability back. He smiled at me and I couldn’t resist anymore!  
“DEAN! OH MY GOD! DEAN!” I tackled him with a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back and had happy tears. He did too. Cas wrapped his arms around both of us and all three of us sighed in relief.  
“How long, Cas?” Dean stood up slowly and picked up his pistol.  
“Not long, but long enough to where doubt was setting in.” Cas looked down.  
“Cas you did it! You got the will of God back though!” Cas smiled a little. “We can do this now right? We can end this!” Dean looked back at Cas who was folding his arms.  
“I am going alone. Sam needs protection.” Cas looked sternly at Dean and I.  
“What?! No man! We are not splitting up. You just got Dad to renew your Angel’s license again!” Cas shook his head and now only glared at Dean.  
“I am stronger than us three together. I will off Henry, end this. You two need to get to Sam before he ends up dead. I am not going to tell you both again.” Cas pulled out the pistol Dean gave him. “This is what I needed before. I don’t need silver to kill Henry. He is evil, and I can smite him like anything else.” Dean took the pistol and grew worried.  
“Cas I-“ Dean began  
“Go Dean! I will make it. Henry will be dead before you know it. Go now before I become irritated.” Cas waited for us to turn around and walk away. Dean looked back and stopped. Cas was gone and now we had to double time it back to Sam. I shivered at the thought. Dean noticed and squeezed my shoulder. He was trying to support silently. We reached the metal door and sprang through it. It closed loudly before we were across the room. We didn’t stop. All that mattered was keeping Sam safe. We burst through the next door and flew up the stairs. The doctors noticed us and one stopped us.  
“Is there an emergency? Why are you two running from the morgue?” Dean looked at me and held up his badge.  
“Agent Jackson. We were investigating a crime and I got an urgent call and we had to run. Boss hates us being late.” Dean’s face grew professional and the doctor stepped to the side. We swiftly headed down the hall as soon as we got passed his sight. Sam’s door was open and we could see him hopefully just resting as we came closer to the doorway. Dean let me go first. I slipped in and heard Dean behind me. I walked slowly to Sam’s bed until Dean grabbed me and threw me behind him. I watched another half human, half wolf pop up from behind Sam’s headboard. Dean shot twice and it dropped. Sam opened one eye and exhaled. Dean threw the pistol at him and he caught it, cocked it slow, put his fingers around the trigger and blindly fired under his bed.  
Blood started spreading around him. Dean grew wide eyed and my mouth was open. They were not expecting us to come back together. Sam rose up and threw the sheets off of him. Dean nodded for me to close the door so we could talk.  
“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked slowly stepping on the floor.  
“He and Daddy worked things out. He went after Henry who was coming back for you.” Dean braced Sam on his feet. Sam looked to me and smiled.  
“What else happened?” I looked down realizing that he was waiting to hear my hero tale.  
“I helped rescue Cas. Dean saved me though. I would be dead if he hadn’t done what he did.” Dean glanced at me and Sam was watching him.  
“What did Dean do? I wanna know how my brave brother saved the day!” Sam was being sarcastic. Dean looked away and Sam stepped back from him.  
“I sacrificed, myself, ‘cause I knew she was so important to you. It’s been too long since I watched you want a future with someone, Sammy. I thought I was making the right choice.” Dean looked up at Sam whose face was in a hard line. I walked over and wrapped my arms around both of them.  
“Sam, think about it, Dean has a point. Right now I can’t explain that point. We are still in a red zone here. We need to get moving. Sam where are your clothes?” Sam blushed as I waited for an answer.  
“Well, the maid took them. Then three nurses dressed me in the backless gown.” I was slightly jealous, but at the same time realizing another problem.  
“Great! So sneaking you out is gonna be harder cause you look like a runaway patient now.” Dean came to the same conclusion.  
“Pretty much. The two in here were for you.” Sam looked into my eyes. “They said that you would have been the one to come back for me. They tried the interrogation thing. See if I would tell them anything that they could use to kill you faster. When I didn’t have anything they thought I passed out from them just stressing me out. Henry really has bad henchmen.”  
“Oh well we figured. Should see how they tried to trap Cas.” Dean laughed and looked to me.  
“They used blood to make the symbols. Bleached a small a path and Cas got free in no time.” We both shrugged lazily and smiled. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.  
“Though the tactics are bad, their power in numbers is not. We need to get me out. Dean, do you have an undershirt on?” Sam twitched his mouth into a half smile. Dean nodded and slipped off his shirt and gave it to Sam. Dean looked down and saw that one of the were-people had pants on that he would fit into. Dean threw Sam those and I watched Sam hide behind his bed for privacy. He was dressed in seconds. I tilted my head at the sight of him being in a beater now that I could see.  
“Wow, you look like a trailer park resident.” Dean was trying not to laugh.  
“Shut it! Sam, you look not like a patient. We need to get going.” I bumped Dean with my elbow and he shoved me back. Sam caught me on the rebound and wrapped an arm around me. I opened the door and we peeked out together to see if it was clear. It was clear, in fact, it was dead. No one was at a desk, or roaming the halls. The brothers stepped out and had their guns ready. The doors were right in front of us. Sam scooped me up and carried me out. I didn’t notice I wasn’t as fast as them. I guess that was one way of making me hurry.  
We got to the Impala and Sam set me down.  
“Stay here. We are gonna go grab Sue. Please stay in the Impala until we get back.” Sam had no joking on his face. I glared up at him and felt even my nostrils flare.  
“You mean to tell me, I came all this way, fought all this crap, risked our lives in a dark cavern,” Dean made a face at Sam when I said that, “to just sit on the bench? I don’t think so. Dean, give me a gun, some silver bullets, and I am coming with you.” Dean looked to Sam and Sam back to Dean. Both were speechless.  
“Sammy, bro, I think your future wife just told you.” Dean laughed and moved toward the trunk.  
“We are not even together, and she told you too, man!” Sam followed as Dean flipped open the trunk. He pulled out a pistol and handed me a clip. I inserted the clip and cocked the gun. They stepped back and held out their hands in precaution.  
“Careful, it’s not a toy, hun, you could seriously-“ Sam tried to baby me.  
“Do I look like I am a child? Am I really that short to you? Again with the trust thing.” I pointed the gun down and flipped the safety on. Sam glared at me. Dean was keeled over laughing.  
“Did you just try and tell me that I don’t trust you?” Sam stepped to me and was in my face. “I told you the truth. Every-damn-time I told you! You didn’t have to even ask me! Never once did I lie to you!” I watched him grow angry with me. Dean was standing behind me now. I puffed out my chest and inhaled loudly.  
“I trust your words. I know those are not lies, Sam. The trusting with a weapon, and ability to somewhat maybe be able to protect for a second one of your asses is what I am mad about. You watched me take out three wolves. You even said you trusted me when you handed me back your knife! Hell, you even trusted me to come back alive. Dean gives me an upgrade to further do so, and you are back to square one?! What makes you think that I am just inconvenient and unable to process how to shoot, aim, or even fire? Is it because I haven’t been in this but a whole almost 12 hours? Is it a pride issue? Sam you have to let it be what it is. I can actually do this. I actually can freaking do this, and so help me God that Cas doesn’t have to revive you after I shoot you to show you I am not afraid anymore!” I was close to tears. I never get mad. I never tell anyone off. Yet, why did Sam get under my skin about this? Sam stepped back. He looked to Dean who had the fact I was right written on his expression.  
“Fine. You can go in there with us. But if you so much as freeze and make me regret letting you do this, I’m gone. I will not be able to live with knowing you were hurt because I decided to fully believe someone with no experience to do a job that we are barely cut out for.” Sam stepped passed Dean and I. I heard him load up on ammo and he stalked back passed us. Dean got in his way. Sam stopped and looked down. Dean inhaled slowly before he spoke.  
“Sammy. I watched her take out werewolves. I watched her leave your side to go save Cas. She was right there when I came back online. She has not failed once. I will not allow you to yell at her about no experience when she has it. You need to set aside the fear of losing her and turn it into pride that she actually can possibly be a decent backup here. I love you man, and she is good for you. She has it in her, and I will drag you back here if you decide to just let her go. She is it. She has the heart, courage, attitude, and love that you need. You are due for something to go right here. Let’s get this over with, and you both need to just be happy together. I won’t let you walk away this time. So you go kiss her, not good-bye, you kiss her good luck. You make sure that this fight is gone before we step back in there. You’ll regret it more if she did so happen to fail because all you would have left is the memory. The memory of you doubting her to where she was scared to fail you, she failed literally. Do not, end it like this.” Dean and Sam hugged. I stood there only hearing so much of Dean’s speech. Sam turned around and lifted me on to the trunk of the Impala. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes. 

It started slow and steady and then just like the first time Sam slid his tongue in my mouth and we made out on the Impala for a split second. He embraced me for a moment. I watched him look at Dean. Dean smiled big and was nodding in approval.  
“I love you. I want you to feel like I love you. I want to send you in there confident. No doubting anything. If you feel like you can do something, do it. Even if I yell, go for it like you did before. Just please don’t make me carry you out. I honestly think at this point, I will lose the last bit of humanity I have left if something happened.” He buried his face into my hair. I sobbed for that moment. Sam gripped me up tighter and I felt him shutter. Dean joined in and we all had that moment. I think we three needed it. Slowly we turned and I clicked the safety off of the pistol I was carrying. Sam sighed behind me as Dean and I lead the way. This was either going to go well or not at all. We had left her alone too long. By now they had to know she was part of this.

We reentered the hospital through the main doors. It was still dead as can be. Sam kept me in the middle as we single-filed down the halls. We found the nurses desk and Sam ran behind the counter and jumped on the PC that was left on. He hacked the password in seconds and brought up the room charts.  
“Sue is-“ he ran a finger down the screen and stopped, “on the top floor, excellent, more elevator to conquer.” Sam looked at Dean and I. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam leapt over the counter and we headed for the first elevator door. I pushed the UP button and the doors slowly slid open. We stepped inside and watched the door close us in. No elevator music was going, it was so quiet, and a hint of fear ran through me for a moment. Dean raised an eyebrow and I shook my head for him to just not ask. The elevator didn’t stop. We reached the 5th floor after a couple minutes. The doors slowly slid open and a rotting smell came wafting in. I crinkled my nose the same time the boys did.  
“That is the smell of death I wanna say.” I watched them nod in agreement.  
“No kidding, I could have sworn that was something we were used to by now!” Dean made a face.  
“Well let’s not become part of that, okay? Seriously guys watch your backs. If the smell is bad, then the damage can’t be any less.” Sam readied his weapon and stepped out first. Dean and I followed. There was no one on this floor either. It made me wonder how they cleared out an entire hospital at once. Slowly we hugged walls in precaution as we managed to travel down the nearest hallway. I looked around and didn’t notice anything out of place. It was just too quiet. The floors were cleaned, but not recent. Everything looked normal. I started to wonder if Sue was even still here.  
Doors began to appear about the middle of the hallway. We ducked down and crouched up to the first one. Dean peeked and shook his head that nothing was in there. I noticed Sam was allowing me to trail behind. I was hoping this wasn’t a test of some sort. The next door was the same, nothing. Dean crawled over to the one directly across. He squinted and summoned Sam to go see. I stayed put as the two decided that they were going in. Sam then summoned me and the three of us slipped inside. I shut the door quietly and spun around to see Sue.  
Hanging from multiple wires, braces, and ropes she was suspended from the ceiling. She was in fact, alive, though. I just couldn’t believe what it may have been like. Just knowing all she had to do was busy the doctors and nurses to get me inside. Now she was part of this fully. I stepped forward and examined closer. They had stripped her of the cast and harmed her no further. She wasn’t bloody, but that was from where I could see. Sam and Dean strode passed me and examined how to get her down. I stepped back so they could work.  
“I don’t get the message. Why strap her to the ceiling in wires? Or even keep her alive?” Sam reached up to grab at one of the thicker wires that helped brace her torso. Dean jumped and knocked Sam away from it. “Dean!”  
“Look! It’s live, and not even grounded. You touch it, we’re all toast.” Dean helped Sam to his feet and looked back to the machines. “How much you wanna bet it’s a puzzle. Just like the years with the book and his index. Henry wants us to solve it.” Sam put his fingers to his chin as he slowly stepped toward the machines. All of them had something coming from them. Not all the wires were needed. Meaning some were alive, and some were fakes. Dean looked underneath to see what ones were connected. I had my own riddle for a moment.  
“Guys, if they are live, how is she not being electrocuted?” I asked and they simultaneously looked at me and then back at Sue. She had shown no burns. Nothing was wrong except she was just there.  
“I wonder if the wires are really live or again we are being played here. Henry said he would have been down that one hallway, and wasn’t. He said we weren’t supposed to be able to escape, and we did. Maybe we should continue with the same pattern. Nothing really is as what it seems?” Sam shrugged as he now folded his muscular arms. I stared for a moment. He cleared his throat. I came back to my head and he was smirking a little. He noticed I noticed. Unfortunately, Dean noticed too.  
“While you try and show off you’re not as big as mine, arms, to your not wife, I am going to try and say that what if now Henry means what he is showing us. Come on Sam, he is smarter than this. I wonder if there is a switch.” Dean bent down and began looking underneath the monitors to look for one. Sam sighed heavy and stopped Dean from looking. He pointed up and saw that Sue had opened her eyes.  
“HOLY SHIT! Sue! Are you alright? Can you speak?!” I ran and stood underneath her. She blinked twice and looked at Sam and Dean.  
“I can’t be. I cannot be alive. Why am I suspended like a bad Spider-Man act?” She moved her arms and legs.  
“Can you remember what happened?” Sam reached up and grabbed her hand. He looked at the knots on her wrist.  
“They assigned me a room finally, and then rolled my bed in here. One of them took the cast off, the other one brought a friend. They gave me something in a needle, and now I am here.” Sue looked at me and saw the gun. “Since when did you get promoted?” I smiled and Sam sighed loudly.  
“We are trying this thing where we trust the woman with knife training with a gun.” Sam was mad all over again. Dean shook his head an chuckled.  
“Well, Y/N, have you got to shoot it?” Sue giggled as the boys continued to examine the knots on her ankles.  
“No. I am hoping she doesn’t have to.” Sam said sternly. Dean smiled only this time, and I laughed.  
“Come on Sam, you don’t even know if I am a good shot, why not practice some here?” I tried to stop smiling as he glared at me again. Sue cocked an eyebrow and I looked at Sam and smiled. She knew instantly and smiled wide instantly.  
“So Sam,” Sue started in on Sam, Sam stepped so he could see her face and turned his head to the side, “Is it true?” Sam looked confused. Sue glanced at me and back to him and grinned.  
“Is what true? The fact I don’t trust her with a gun, yeah!” Sam turned back around and continued to help Dean. Sue was laughing at this point.  
“No! Did you and Y/N finally make amends?” Sue tried to see how Sam reacted.  
“They sure did, if I am not mistaken, in a dark corridor?” Dean looked to Sam who was now embarrassed and annoyed. He stalked back over to where Sue could see him.  
“Just to have you know, we made amends before us being in some dark corridor!” Sam was still red. Me, Dean, and Sue were giggling like crazy. Dean turned around and nodded to the door. I forgot we were conducting a rescue mission. I walked over to check the hall. No one was where I could see. I turned to Dean and gave him a thumb’s up. Before trying to free Sue, I watched Sam grab hold of rubber gloves and took out his pocket knife.  
“Good thinking, Sammy. Now it won’t matter if you get a buzz.” Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam shook his head and smiled.  
“Alright Sue, um I need to cut you down to make this process easier.” Sam was about to cut one wire when Dean ran up with more gloves he found in a cabinet.  
“She needs to have these on her ankles and hands.” Dean tied them under where the wires were wrapped around. There was barely enough room to stuff them in between Sue’s skin and the wire. When Dean was done, Sam sawed through them one by one with his knife. Slowly Sue’s legs lowered to where she could stand on the bed until her hands were freed.  
“Hey good thing Moosey Moo Moo is tall enough!” Sue laughed as she watched Sam stand on the bed with her now. He reached up and cut one wire then stopped and gave her a face.  
“Did you just call me, Moosey Moo Moo? Can I ask why?” Sam waited to cut her down.  
“Yep! And because you are cute, sorry Y/N, and big like a moose! Plus you always make bitch faces, yes like that one!” Sue giggled as Sam folded his arms and drew his mouth into another hard line. He looked at me and nodded towards her.  
“You gonna let your best friend sit here and make fun of me?” Sam smiled and I was laughing harder.  
“Y-yes actually, I thought she kinda had a point!” Dean shrugged when Sam turned to him. When Sam turned back around Dean started laughing really loud.  
“I’m sorry bro, but you do make that face a lot.” Dean hid behind the headboard as Sam went to go play hit him. After their moment, Sam climbed back on the bed and got Sue the rest of the way free. I helped her down and she took off the rubber gloves.  
“By the way, Moosey, why are you dressed like most of the guys on COPS?” Sue asked pointing at Sam.  
“The docs took my clothes and stranded me in a gown. Dean’s beater and random pants and surprisingly I got to keep my shoes.” Sam turned pink as Sue made faces picturing Sam in a backless gown.  
“I see, well Y/N, at least you see parts now that it’s lighter!” Sue walked passed me as I got red. Sam raised an eyebrow and made a hows-it-feel face. I nudged him and he nudged back. Dean was peeking out the door and motioning us to be quiet. Sam stepped over to see and turned around to tell Sue and me to come closer.  
“Henry is out in the hall limping. If we sneak out now, he will see us and warn whoever is left.” Sam whispered to Sue and I.  
“I thought Cas said he could smite him?” I said quietly to Dean.  
“He said he could, maybe only at a certain point?” Dean shrugged and looked back at the window. He and Sam ducked. Sam pulled me and Sue down just before Henry passed the room.  
“Come on Castiel, Angel of the Lord, son of a fake, invisible, has-being!! Come try and make your daddy proud!!” Henry shouted outside. The lights flickered and one by one busted without warning. It was soon dark. Sam and Dean exhaled together.  
“If you have to ask, I’m going to have to hurt you.” Dean looked to me.  
“I figured the electric was bad.” I rolled my eyes. A small ringing began to build up around us. Dean grabbed Sue as Sam grabbed me. They hugged us tight and covered our eyes. I heard screams next. The ground quaked and things were falling off walls from what I heard.  
“Don’t look no matter what you hear! Do not even try to peek through your lashes!” Dean screamed over the chaos that was surrounding us. There was a heat wave and I could see the brightness through my eyelids and couldn’t imagine what the light’s real intensity was. The heat grew over us and all at once the ground stopped shaking, the rumbles were gone, and the screeching noise faded away. Sam leaned into my hair.  
“You okay?” He said muffled. I nodded against his chin. My eyes were still glued shut. Sam loosened his embrace on me and cupped my face. “Open your eyes, it’s okay now.” He said quietly. I let my eyes flutter open and was looking right into his. They were beautiful. I almost didn’t want to turn around because behind me was probably a disaster. I looked over to see Sue still clinging to Dean. They were locked in a moment of their own. Sam smiled at me and I turned back to him and we helped each other up. Sam cleared his throat and Dean and Sue’s heads snapped up to Sam.  
“Save it for later, man. We gotta check out the body count. Hopefully no angels were involved.” Sam helped Dean up as I helped Sue. She looked flustered. I wondered if she ever was going to get over one when the other was around. Sam opened the door slightly. You could hear the buzzing from live wires and other things short circuiting. Dean followed him behind and they scoped out the hall. Sue and I held back in case something wasn’t dead. Sue had me as protection. I was sure Sam would have protested but he did have his chance and didn’t. So I assumed he trusted me.  
“Clear.” They both said by the end of the hall. Sue held my hand as we made our way to them. I had the pistol in my other. Sam met us half way and we headed for the elevator. Dean pressed the buttons and nothing. It was dead. We were back taking stairs. Dean and Sam mentally talked for a moment. Sue looked at me and I could see the worry in her face.  
“Cas did this. Yes. No I have no idea where he is now.” Sue looked at Dean who frowned. He gave her a hug and Sam looked at me with a apologizing expression. I shrugged. There was nothing we could do.  
“Speaking of, Cas will eventually poof back here. He’s like a holy grenade. He explodes and comes back. Too bad it’s scary or it could be a cool bar trick.” Dean trailed off with his thought. He got Sue to giggle and Sam and I to face palm.  
“Well while we are waiting, we need to either get to safety, or try the stairs. Too bad both don’t seem to be happening. I’m sure however many are left down by where we started have emerged to protect the den.” Sam blinked at Dean. Dean forgot he was still hugging Sue until he looked back down at her. He let go and smiled awkwardly.  
“What about the girls? And how do we know if Henry is dust in the wind now?” Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked to me and I waited for the speech.  
“Y/N can protect Sue.” It was all Sam said. I looked at him and smiled. Sam didn’t return the same smile. His eyes were darker. He was forcing himself to settle knowing I may be able to be part of this life. I hoped it would eventually fade and he would naturally just accept it.  
“So where do you want us? I can wait on the roof or we can try the stairs with you guys?” I started suggesting plans. We had to be smart. Sam had a point. There were many wolves before, maybe more than what we have taken out. Sam looked to Dean for an answer.  
“Roof is never good, that is asking to be puppy chow. Only way that way is jumping and you are not Spiderman, so stairs it is!” Dean glanced at Sam who was frowning. We crept toward the doors where the stairs were. Dean peeked out and it was clear. All four of us followed one by one still. I was behind Sue who was behind Dean. Sam being caboose kept close. We climbed down to the fourth floor. Dean halted us and squinted as he peeked through the window to it. He ducked us all down and we snuck passed down to the third. Again Dean peeked and kept us ducking down. We got to the second almost and heard someone on the stairs. Dean peered over the staircase we were on to the one below. He motioned for Sam and they quietly cocked their guns. Sam shot first then Dean. The loud slam noises indicated that the targets were down. We crept on passing the bodies. They were regular people until I looked. Their nails were long and brown almost. They had been part of the half n halves. We got to the first floor doors and Sam slid upfront. Dean was white. They knelt on the floor and Dean held up ten fingers. Sam looked at me and grew scared. I looked at Sue who was confused at this point.  
“She’s gonna have to Sam.” Dean said in barely a whisper.  
“I am slowly trying to uh, accept that.” Sam looked down as he sighed.  
“Dude, remember what I said. This is her moment, Sammy, let her help. Cause we ain’t getting out alive without her now.” They both looked to me. I slowly raised my eyes and nodded. I cocked my gun and looked back to Sue. She was almost whiter than Dean had turned.  
“Y/N?” She shuddered from fear  
“I know Sue, I love ya too.” I hugged her with us both still crouched. She and I let out a few tears. Sam and Dean thankfully let us have that moment. We put back on our braver faces. Dean looked at Sam and I and mouthed the words don’t miss. Dean swung open the door. He and Sam rushed in. Shots were fired more than bodies dropped. The doors swung shut and I listened close. I peered out to see that three had gone down. The boys did so far not need me. It was until two more rounded a corner. I looked back to Sue. She only nodded and watched as I threw the door open. I caught the closest one to me in the heart. Sam was on the other end attempting to take out as many as he could. I took out another next to Dean who had his back turned. He shot twice and finally one of the bigger ones went down.  
So far the count was back down to seven. Then six as Dean and Sam tag teamed one. I almost got five and heard the pistol click. I was out a clip already.  
“Dean, Sam, I’m out!” was all I could scream before one came charging for me. I ducked and the wolf leaped then dropped. I looked over to barely catching Sam saving me. I scooted back to the door and heard Dean yelp. I snapped my head over to see him pinned against a wall. 2 out of the now 4 that were left were fixing to slaughter Dean. Sam took down one and the other two noticed me. I slid under as they pounced at the same time and almost crashed into Sam. I got behind him as he took out his knife. He threw his knife and caught the other one still growling at Dean in the back. It slid to the floor. Not long after Dean crawled out and at the same time as we did watched Henry come out of nowhere.  
Sam and I stepped back as the wolves fell back into ranks. The last two got behind Henry. They were in all wolf form. Henry coughed a low raspy chuckle.  
“How did you live?! Cas took you out?” Sam breathed in slow as Henry stalked over to him. He bared his teeth at us. I watched Dean crawl up behind and failed. He had the knife so close to assassinating one of the flanks and was thrown back down the hall. I heard a crack as he hit the door that led to the stairs. Sam shook his head and I tried hard not to scream. Eventually we backed into a dead end. Henry stood on his hind legs and grabbed up Sam. “Go ahead old man, m-make your move!” Sam barely got anything out before Henry slammed Sam down as if he was made of feathers. Sam went unconscious and it was just me. The three wolves eyed me. I sunk down to the floor and braced myself. I felt claws grab me up and I could smell and feel puffs of breath on my face. I had my eyes closed shut. I didn’t want to see my ending. I was suddenly hot all over and felt drips coming from my face. I fell to the floor and hit something soft. I could only open one eye and realized I was dropped on Sam’s body.  
I could barely fight for my life. It was getting fuzzy but I swore I heard the stair doors open. Next thing that hit me was the aching scream that came from Sue. But it wasn’t Sue. Sue was screaming at someone. Something else was just screaming. I could barely make out Sue screaming Cas’s name then. I heard the floor vibrate and things dropping. I hoped Cas was killing the two flanks. They deserved torcher along with Henry. I was then startled and still in agonizing pain as I felt Sam either sit up or someone sat Sam up. I realized it was Sam. He lifted me slowly to him and held me. I felt tears hitting the side of my face that had been ripped open. I heard Dean screaming that Henry had Sue. My vision was gone but Sam quietly told me the rest of the fight.  
“I know you were brave, I am sorry I couldn’t keep you safe. Um Cas, yeah he helped Dean up. Henry is nowhere near us, so that’s good.” I heard Sam sniffle “I’m sorry that Sue got captured. At the end of the hall, though, Dean and Cas are saving her.” Sam rubbed my forehead. “Dean has my knife and Cas threw Henry against a wall. Dean has Sue behind him. She’s hurt. She has a claw mark on her neck.” I heard Dean scream for Sam. I was left propped up and barely awake. I lifted slowly my one good eye and watched. Sam charged down the hall and he and Dean grabbed up Henry’s torso. I watched Cas stand in front of him and lay is hand on his furry forehead.  
“You are an abomination, and deserve to die quicker at this point.” Cas gripped tight and I heard Henry’s yelp. I watched blood spill down and puddle around them. I heard bones snapping from every part of him. Dean and Sam let go after a time. They stood back and watched Henry shatter to pieces. Cas dropped his hand. I watched Cas scoop Sue up and I barely could remember anything after that. I only felt a floating feeling and Sam screaming for Cas.

I felt a rush of life spill through me. Noises slowly faded back into my ears. My lungs filled with air. I inhaled deep and only heard me breathe in for a moment. I was so tired. I heard traffic faintly. I focused on a ceiling fan motor. I inhaled again and smelled musk. It had a wood after smell. I tried to remember where I remember it from. I slowly inhale deeper and exhale quieter. I hear someone else breathing over me. I slightly twitch as whatever I am laying on dips by my side. I start to gain feeling back as something rough and warm strokes my hand. I still can barely move. I never felt this weak before. I heard an exhale almost with maybe a smile in it after. Then I hear a voice of an angel.  
“She’ll be okay. She’s slowly coming back, Sam.” I remember the voice but the name is fuzzy. My entire head is. I try to go back to what I can remember. Gun shots. Wolves. Sam and Dean. Sue screaming. Cas killing Henry. Soon my head fills more and I feel my heart racing. The rough hand relocates and I feel it on my forehead. I hear the screaming and again feel puffs of air on me, they are smaller this time and less horrifying. I try and calm myself down. Another hand with the same rough touch runs down my face. I can hear more movement by me now. I hear Sue sigh, I never could not recognize the sigh of Sue.  
“Move Moosey!” I hear her shove someone out of the way. All of a sudden two hands grab me and I snap my eyes open to Sue in my face shaking me awake. “COME BACK TO LIFE Y/N IT’S OVER OH AND THE CUTE NOT FBI AGENTS ARE HERE TOO BAD YOU DON’T HAVE TIME TO GUSSY UP BEFORE THE ONE WITH LONG HAIR AND STUPID ANTLERS SHOWS UP AND TRICKS YOU INTO SEX IN A DARK ROOM!” Sue drops me and I slowly prop myself up. I watch her go back over to a frowning Cas. As she snuggled into his arms she looked back up at him still frowning. “What? That was how she woke me up before you asses showed up at like 3 am!” I watched Cas roll his eyes and kiss her forehead.  
“I’m sure you hadn’t just come back from the dead though.” Cas tilted his head. Sue looked down and then popped her head back up to Cas.  
“No but I looked like it when they came by!” Sue said as she pointed at me. I couldn’t find my voice or I would have told her off. Not in a mean way, but one of my snappy comebacks. Sam shifted and sat back down. His warm smile made this come back worth it.  
“You okay?” He spoke softly and cupped my chin with one hand. “You went out hard. It was, um, hard to believe Cas could bring you back to us.” I looked to Cas and back at Sam. I inhaled and remembered finally how to speak.  
“I died. But before that, I heard you crying. I felt worse with that. Then I just only was able to hear the end. I blacked out after.” I looked down at the old 70’s motel blanket I had been wrapped in.  
“I carried you out. Barely hanging on, but you had enough left to where Cas could fix you. So you technically didn’t exactly die I guess. You still look confused.” Sam tilted his head at me. I was confused.  
“How did Henry escape your explosion?” I looked at Cas who was remembering in his head. His eyes were dark and then lighter again.  
“He hid. I don’t remember where or how, but I got to heaven and they told me I missed.” Sue kissed Cas and hugged him tight.  
“You got him though, that’s all that matters.” Cas hugged her back and I smiled. I looked around some more and Sam answered me before I could ask.  
“Dean said he needed pie, you needed rest. He should be back with food.” I smirked. Dean and his eating habits never seemed to surprise me. Sam stood up and handed me his pocket knife. I took it and held it. He turned around and saw that Sue and Cas had turned on the TV and were watching it. He climbed in bed with me and I snuggled into him holding the knife. He laid a kiss on the top of my head and I exhaled.  
“We could start talking now, ya know? I feel fine.” I said to him quietly. He pulled away so he could look at me. He smirked a little.  
“Later on. We’ll talk at your place. Right now I am just enjoying the fact you aren’t gone.” He settled back into holding me. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart. After a few minutes Dean busted through the door with burgers and pie.  
“God hunting makes me hungry!” Dean kicked the door shut and walked over to the table. I noticed that Sam and Dean’s stuff was packed. An alarming bell went off in my head. I stayed calm though. I figure I let Sam explain himself later on. Dean threw Sam a small burger and did the same for Sue. He pulled out a bigger one and threw it as Cas. I watched Cas light up as he caught it.  
“This, right here, is the one thing I loved about being human.” Cas ripped open the paper and took a big bite. Sue giggled as she wiped mustard off of his cheek. He smiled at her with a full mouth. Sam reached over me and Dean was handing him another burger. He laid it in my lap and I slowly unwrapped it.  
“Oh come on Y/N, it’s not porcelain!” Dean said in between bites. Sam rolled his eyes at him.  
“Don’t mind the hungry hunter, he thinks all burgers are going to go extinct and believes in only eating them in one bite.” Sam looked up at Dean and smiled.  
“Hey well at least my name isn’t Moosey Moo Moo!” Dean laughed and pointed to Sue. Sue laughed and pointed back. Cas chuckled a little and I watched Sam’s face.  
“Oh oh look the bitch face!” Dean leaned over the table and roared with laughter. Sam slowly closed his eyes and I stroked his face.  
“Oh come on guys you make the face too when someone gets one on ya.” Sam held my hand on his cheek.  
“Thanks.” He smiled at me and everyone went Aww. They exaggerated the tail of the word and Sam and I gave up at that point.  
“So wait, Sammy, you gotta tell us; why then in the den? Some weird wolf fetish or what, man?” Dean took another bite while smiling at Sam like he was saved for a moment.  
“Um, uh, really? Because at one point I swore you were obsessed with Dick!” Sam laughed and Sue and I again looked at the other funny.  
“Wait you’re gay?” Sue looked mortified.  
“No, Dick Roman, Sam meant.” Cas corrected him.  
“Yeah, that too!” Sam chuckled again. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes at Sam.  
“He was a leviathan. They’re in purgatory now, but yeah those were really bad. They become the person they eat.” Cas watched Sue’s color drain from her face. He kissed her softly and held her. “Sam and Dean helped take care of them. Even I make mistakes.” Sue looked to Dean who was waiting to swallow so he could speak.  
“Another story for another time Cas.” Dean finally said. Cas sighed and shook his head.  
“It is rather long.” He told Sue who was back to normal again. I finished eating last and Sam grabbed keys. He turned toward a chair and grabbed his bags. Dean stood up and carried his out behind Sam. Sue came and sat by me. We watched as they moved some of their things into the Impala.  
“He better be taking you with him. Or you both work out a schedule. After all this he is not leaving you like this.” I looked at Sue after that thought. I agreed. Sam came back in and looked at me and smiled.  
“Let’s go for a drive. I have your truck here. We need to head to your place.” Sam picked up my keys and I slid off the bed. Dean came back in and laughed while playfully hitting Sam’s shoulder. “No Dean it’s not like that. I really do need to take her and talk to her.” Dean laughed again and Sam didn’t wait for a comeback. He hurried me out the door and into my truck. Sue waved good-bye and I saw her and Cas walk towards her place.  
“We can start now.” I broke the silence half way out of the parking lot. Sam smiled and nodded.  
“Well alright. So uh, what is it that you consider healthy?” Sam asked with a shrug. I thought for a moment.  
“None of this is, I mean, we killed people, and fooled around after, and then explosions, and now we are here talking about normalcy.” I watched Sam glance at me. He shook his head finally.  
“I meant us. As in where do we even lay grounds? Can this actually work?” He stopped at a red light and looked at me. I held his gaze until he had to drive again.  
“I would come with you-“ I inhaled.  
“but?” Sam nodded toward me.  
“No but. I would. End of response.” I watched him turn down a side street.  
“Y/N, at this point I have no idea about which is safer. For you personally and me mentally.” Sam sighed. I looked down and felt like we were going to make a tough decision here soon. He didn’t say another word until we got to my driveway. He cut the engine. I got out after him and we shut our doors. He opened up my storm door and handed me the keys. I unlocked the door and we both stepped inside. I threw my keys on my dresser when I reached the bedroom. I sat down and motioned for Sam to do the same. He crawled on the bed facing across from me. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the same one. It was the smile he gave me when we first met.  
“You know, it’s like this pull. This almost supernatural hold you have coming from you now. I look at you and just, fall in place. I feel less alone. Less, less, inhumane. I feel almost normal. You have stolen what humanity I have left. I’d be lying if I said I would be okay if I left you here tomorrow morning with nothing but a good-luck.” Sam grabbed my hands. “Y/N, you amaze me. For a hunter, that is hard. You have no idea though, just your bravery, strength, and your emotions. It humbles me. You didn’t even try. You just were you and I was just working another case.” I smiled a little and he continued. “I want this. I want all of this, but there lies the issue. You and I are great for each other, but my work, my life is not in one place. Dean and I are constantly moving. Just everywhere. And just to clarify I don’t sleep around like he does. I want to take you with me, but I also don’t know if that is the best thing for you or me.” He looked down and I heard him sniffle.  
“Sammy. I understand. I know the hold you feel, the crappy battle that we face now. I don’t wanna be away from you though. Yet, I know the problem. I would be a better distraction than Dean. Having two Achilles’s heels is way worse than just one. I get it. I do, but the girl part in me, the more selfish one is just wishing she could keep you. All that matters to me is you and your life. Your job, your heart. I want it to be safe more than mine.” Sam looked up with tears and a hard face.  
“After all this, you still manage to try and be the sacrifice. No. I won’t have this. If you are gonna out and sacrifice yourself then I am too.” He ran a hand over his mouth and inhaled. “I want you to be happy. I want us to be okay. I want the secure notion that you will be safe. Even if I cannot be there, or here, or whatever we choose.” I scooted closer to Sam and made him look into my eyes. He gritted his teeth and held back a sob. I hugged him tight and I felt him hold me close. He buried his face in my shoulder and neck. We cried together for a moment. I didn’t want him to leave. I knew and he knew he was going to have to. I found out that there was someone who would be okay with my silly habits, my quiet moments, my awkwardness. He had the same quirks. It worked too well.  
He let go and we sat there and stared for a long time. Unable to say what needed to be said. Not wanting to make moves that would initiate an even more painful good bye. I finally found the words.  
“You and I are together. We are one. There is no doubt in my mind. Nothing can change what I feel. If you have to go, go, but please always come home. Here, with me. We have phones and time, and we can make this work. Only if you want to, because I can’t just be the only one wanting this.” Sam let what I said sink in.  
“Long distance. That is what you want?” He asked quietly.  
“Nope. I want you here, always, but you live a life that I can add to, not be just that. I’m safer now than ever if you go. I know how to fight, I know signs. I can always call and ask if I have questions. This, can, work, Sammy.” He laid his forehead on mine.  
“What if I wanted to stay? Here, with you, Y/N?” He spoke softly.  
“You can’t.” I replied feeling my face get warm.  
“Dean can handle it. I can leave when he needs me.” He tilted his head and I could feel his breath on my lips.  
“Dean always needs you, Sam.” I barely got it out before tears rolled down my face.  
“No, I will always need you.” Sam kissed me sharp and hard. I fell back on my bed and molded into him. I felt his face was warm and wet. We both had tears as we kissed. He raised me up with him and cradled my head. I ran my fingers through his hair. He breathed in and worked his way down to my neck. He kissed it softly at first and bit harder than the first time. I yelped loud and pushed him up. He threw off his hoodie and shirt and I ripped mine off. He fell back forward and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I sucked against it as he pulled his mouth slowly away from mine. It reappeared on my chest and I felt him slide his mouth down. Nipping until he got to my jeans, which he then tore open and slid down with my underwear. He worked his way back up and I bit his shoulder. He growled deeply and I worked my way down and slid his jeans and boxer briefs off too.  
His mouth found mine and he used his free hand to find me. I felt his warm member down by my clit. He rubbed it back and forth slowly. I arched my back each time and his kissing became rougher. He started stealing the air from my lungs and I felt his pace increase. I bit his tongue and he pulled back for a moment. Keeping his hands busy he undid my bra in one motion while keeping the pace slightly faster now with him teasing me. He took in his again free hand and massaged my nipple. I whined quietly and he lowered his lips onto it. He sucked hard while managing to continue to tease. I ran my fingers through his hair and heard him growl in his throat. His tongue swirled around the tip and I exhaled sharply. He sucked back up to my mouth and roughly lip-locked me again. I bit his lip like before and he smirked. It was dark and sexy.  
I felt him work his tip down to my wet self as he barely eased it in. I grabbed his face and he followed my lead. He slid his tongue back in my mouth and at the same time pushed inside. He filled me up more now that we weren’t in a hurried state. His dick slid slowly out, and I giggled between kisses. Sam slid his arms underneath me and laced his fingers behind my head. He slipped out again and eased back in more aggressive that time. He kept his eyes locked with mine and I watched his expression turn into a smoldering smirk that could finish me then and there. His warm dick slid back and again pushed back inside me now faster this time. Sam kept a pace like that for a while. He filled me every time and I found myself moaning louder. My breathing was time with his and I soon felt his fingers lock tighter with each thrust. He slammed into me and I screamed. I was anxiously waiting for it. That feeling again where he just goes. I heard skin again hitting against the other. He begins to just go rough and deep, I feel myself meeting his pace and bucking with him. His teeth pinch my neck and I beg out loud for more.  
He sucks hard and bites more and I can feel everything. His dick suctions back in and continues to fill me and hit perfectly. His hands tangled in my hair pull back as he slams again and again. He frees his mouth and stares into my eyes. I watch him watch me and I can barely say a word. He goes deeper and still keeps his fast pace. I whine for a moment and he kisses me softly. I am passed cloud nine with sensation but neither of us wants it to end. I feel his hands free and he laces his fingers with mine and gently raises them above my head. He slows down a little and goes back to kissing me gently. I feel him smile during one. My mind comes back for a moment. Curiousness takes over and I manage to ask, “What Sammy?”  
“I love you. I want this, all of this. Near or far just as long as it’s you I don’t care anymore. You’re right.” He kisses me deeper and continues to slide in and out but going deeper as he speaks.  
“And-And what am I right about?” I look into his eyes and I see a grin grow on his face.  
“The fact that we can manage no matter what. Just you and me. With trust and loyalty we can do this.” He kisses me deeper, and I entangle my fingers in his hair. He bucks up again and slams us together. His voice deep with determination and lust growls up into a moan in my mouth. He bites down on my neck and thrusts faster. Our breaths are loud and I start to meet his pace again. We both are bucking our hips and I can feel the rush again. He buries his face in my hair and I hear him gasping through his teeth. He fills me deep to the core and I feel myself shudder as I explode around him. His nose presses into my hair and he muffles his moan as he explodes right after me. We cling onto each other out a breath for a moment. His body relaxes onto mine and I feel him pull his face from my hair.

“Marry Me.” Was all he said while sounding out of breath. I blinked twice and propped myself on my elbows. I kiss him deeply and he smiles. “Please, Y/N.” I close my eyes and feel out from other senses. His hands cup my cheeks and I feel him kiss me playfully. He works his way down and slides them back up. I open my eyes and he raises his eyebrows.  
“Sammy, what if you find-“ I start to ask.  
“Y/N I don’t need to look anymore, I want you.” He laughs before he gets done interrupting me.  
“You’re serious?” I stroke his face. He gives me a throaty mhm and closes his eyes resting his face on my hands.  
“Marry Me, Baby.” He sing-songs it now in a sleepy voice. He lowers himself down and slips out of me. I watch him roll to his side still facing me. I turn over and face him. He kisses my forehead and I smile.  
“Dean is gonna kill you.” I giggled.  
“Not if I bring him pie.” He runs his hand through my hair. I feel him tuck a strand behind my ear.  
“Well Sammy, what about a ring?” I lazily place my left hand on his and he smiles down at it. He looks back up and smirks.  
“I want my answer before I do anything else.” He shrugs and playfully pokes my left hand.  
“What do you think I am gonna say then?” I scoot closer to him and lightly kiss his collar bone.  
“You are going to say yes. I am going to be made the luckiest man alive right now and that will be that.” He shifts and pulls my chin up to where I have to look at him. I stare into his smoldering eyes and grin. He leans forward barely touching my lips. “I’m still waiting. Say yes and I will let you go.” I smile and move ever so slightly closer and breathe in his breath.  
“Sam Winchester, if I say yes you better never let go.” He smiles back to me and sighs  
“Always.” Sam leans in and kisses me deeply. I mold into him again and eventually we fall asleep.  
I sat up instantly covered in sweat. The images of what I would have saw before my death swirled continuously in my head. I heard screaming and it took me a second to remember where I was. I inhaled and attempted to calm myself down. I squinted around my room and tried to remember the moments that occurred before I passed out. I smiled and slowly slid my hand across to the other side of the bed, and there were just blankets. I patted nothing but empty space. I slid out of bed and flicked on my light. The clock read midnight and I frowned that I was alone. I slowly crept out of my room and noticed house lights were on.  
“Sammy? Sam? Honey?” I said loud. Nothing. There was a silence as my voice echoed throughout my empty home. I slowly kept walking into the kitchen and saw that he had done a small little bit of housework. No note was left, no sign he would be back, I looked to see outside and my truck was still here. I went to go look for my cell phone and found it charging in the living room. There was a missed call from Sue. There was also two voicemails. I was afraid that Sam had left one changing his mind. I called Sue back first. It rang once and she answered.  
“Y/N? Hey how are you feeling? Sam said you fell asleep and seemed to be comatose. Is he still there?” She sounded like she had been upset prior to my call.  
“I’m fine, and no I woke up alone. He either walked back or Dean came and got him.” I heard Sue sigh for a moment.  
“No, Dean did come get him. They came here to pick up Cas. He took me home and we talked about him and I. I found out that it takes a lot of patience to love someone like that. I mean Sam at least is a hunter, but to love an angel. It’s different. He said I was his special someone. He said he would always be around for me. I’m sorry you missed him leave. Didn’t he wake you up?”  
“No, I woke up in shock from a nightmare and was alone. That was it.” I sighed and it came out jagged and long. I heard Sue go quiet and trying to find words.  
“I’m sorry. I wish I knew what to say.” Was all Sue could think of. I felt the tears coming on and had to tell her.  
“Sue, he proposed to me here.” I let out a sob. “He told me everything he was feeling and we were supposed to make it work, we were supposed to be together. He’s-he’s gone.” I couldn’t do it anymore. I let it all out over the phone. Sue remained silent. I set the cell down and sobbed uncontrollably into my hands. I couldn’t make out my own thoughts. Why did he do this again. After everything. This was more painful than dealing with werewolves. After a moment, I picked the cell back up. I heard Sue scream and I reacted instantly. I hung up on her and raced to my car. I was not losing my best friend too.  
I brought my truck to life and raced over to her. I was at her house almost instantly. I jumped out and burst through her door. I was shocked to see her standing there in Cas’s arms. I looked from Sue to Cas and felt my heart still hammering out of my chest. Cas kissed Sue and stepped over to me. I went from upset, to worried, and now I was just plain pissed.  
“Where-Where is Sam?” I asked sternly. I felt my hands shaking. I was tired of the act. Cas lightly touched my shoulder and I backed up. “Cas, where in the hell is Sam Winchester?!” I felt the acid in my own words Cas stepped back and shook his head. Sue grabbed Cas’s arm. Cas wrapped it around her and never took his eyes off me. I felt my rage building. “Did they leave Cas? Are they hurt? Say something!” I was down to begging for answers now. Cas sighed and looked at Sue.  
“I need a moment. Can you wait-“ Cas began to try and excuse Sue.  
“Whatever I need to know, Sue can hear it too!” I interrupted him. Cas snapped his head back to me and glared at me.  
“I will tell you alone. This is none of her business regardless you want it to be. I brought you back into this world. You should be grateful I even returned.” I didn’t back down from him. My eyes locked on his and stepped up to him.  
“I am not afraid of you, angel of the lord. Go ahead and take my soul to wherever you want. I am done playing your way. This is my heart that is broken, therefore I will have my only support left, hear about why I woke up crying alone and confused. Sir.” I spat sir at Cas. He stood back and folded his arms. Sue was wide eyed. She looked up at Cas’s face and saw his jaw locked. I made no moves and continued to stare at him.  
“Fine. Since you want this done your way, human, I will be happy to inform you. Yes they left. They had another call. Someone else needs saving. I’m sorry that you woke up believing you could have a fairy tale ending with a Winchester. Maybe finding someone else would be healthier for you.” I felt like I had been hit. I flinched and stood back. I felt sorry for taking it out on Cas.  
“Cas, I’m sorry. I am so tired of the rollercoaster ride.” Cas understood until the rollercoaster metaphor.  
“Well maybe you should stay off of them. I’m sure no one made you ride it against your will.” He turned back to Sue and kissed her deeply. I turned around and let them have their privacy. I really needed to find out where Sam was, it was all I could think of. I barely heard it, but almost on the last ring, I finally noticed my cell had gone off. I checked the missed call and saw the number. I shuddered and then noticed a text message popped up. I tapped the screen and watched it pop open. I hadn’t noticed the roaring of an engine outside as I read the word, here. I snapped my head up and walked to Sue’s door. I watched Dean step out first, and then Sam. He was holding something small and shoved it in his pocket. I opened the door. Dean greeted me with a hug. I smiled as he smirked slyly. He walked passed me and greeted Sue. Cas nodded and looked confused.  
I tried to wait for Sam to come to the door. He was digging in the trunk and pulled out something else. His face was serious. I really hope we weren’t here gathered to be told that Henry had magically came back from the dead. Sam was dressed in a white undershirt with a white dress shirt. His jeans were form fitting and he looked amazing as always. His hair was blowing with the wind. Eventually he grabbed a jacket and put a strand of hair behind his ear. I inhaled sharply trying to not look excited. He turned and saw me waiting patiently, his face remained serious. I opened the door and Sam said nothing as he walked passed me. I almost wanted to throw a tantrum but followed behind him to the living room. This felt like good-bye; whereas before it felt like hello.  
Dean pulled a chair out of Sue’s kitchen. He placed it on the opposite side of the coffee table. Her loveseat sat on the other side. Cas and Sue were snuggled up on it. I sat on one end of the sofa, Sam came back in with wine and handed me a glass. He served everyone else. Still not saying a word, I looked to Dean who was looking at me now with the same sly look. I cocked an eyebrow and he shook his head to tell me he was not saying a word. Sam sat away from me and I felt a cold chill from him. The pull he spoke of was gone. I gulped some wine and made it a note to pretend he was just the detective he pretended to be.  
“So detectives, I haven’t seen Henry in a while. Did anything happen that you know of?” I glared at Sam who caught on.  
“Actually, miss Journey, we recently found his body. Turns out he was slaughtered in his sleep at the hospital. Tragic, isn’t it?” Sam cocked his head to the side and grinned back at me. It was cruel and sarcastic. Dean looked between us and was now confused.  
“Oh well isn’t that a shame. How about the murders, any luck?” I returned the same sarcastic look. Sue and Cas were shaking their heads and Dean was open-mouthed confused. I watched Sam scoff and shake his head. He took a drink of wine and turned to me.  
“Miss Journey, why do you think we are here?” He cocked both eyebrows waiting for my answer. His detective attitude was irritating me.  
“Well I thought maybe you and Jackson were here to tell me that you caught who was doing it.” I mocked his tone. Sue and Cas were looking the same as Dean now. No one else could understand what was going on.  
“Oh you mean like a follow up? Yeah see if you knew anything you would use the correct terminology, but no worries, everyone makes mistakes.” Sam spat the last half at me. I sat back and folded my arms. He smiled at me still showing no hint of playfulness, just cold, sarcastic, mean, Sam.  
“Well good thing you are around to correct the mistake. You still never answered my question though, detective.” I was glaring at him now. He shook his head and chuckled. I gulped more wine and didn’t notice that we were second handedly arguing in front of everyone.  
“Funny how that works. See miss Journey, you never answered mine.” I watched Sam’s eyes turn hurt. He turned back to Dean who seemed to pick up on something. I was now flat out irritated. I watched Sue get the same reaction. Cas was trying not to, smile? I snapped my head back to Sam who was looking down.  
“Uh detective Osmond, you only asked me one and I did so answer it. So why don’t you repeat what question I may have missed.” I folded my arms. Sam slowly stood up and walked out the door. I watched out the window. He walked slowly to the Impala. He took out whatever he had placed in the trunk before he came inside. I looked at Dean who was refusing to meet my glare. Sue and Cas were in their own world now. I jumped off the couch. I stalked into the kitchen and poured me more wine. Sam came back in and grabbed my glass from me.  
“Uh Y/N, maybe you shouldn’t impair judgment with alcohol. I could arrest you for being intoxicated during an interrogation.” I grew wide-eyed. I was now furious.  
“Detective, I am not even buzzed. I am curious still at what question I have yet to answer.” I gritted my teeth. Sam’s dark smile came back.  
“Why don’t we sit back down in the living room. It’s rude to have separate discussions with guests in the room next door.” Sam stepped back into where we all were sitting. I stood in the door way as Sam sat back down and took a sip from my glass. Dean, Cas, and Sue watched me turn red. I was done with the guessing game.  
“Sam, just freaking tell me the goddamn question I missed. I am seconds from leaving and just saying forget it.” I stood still in the doorway. Sam put my glass down. He looked up at me with his head tilted. I raised eyebrows waiting for his answer.  
“You are serious? You honestly don’t remember?” He scooted to the edge of his seat. He laced his fingers in front of him and smiled. I had no more patience. I didn’t speak. He lowered his head and scoffed again. “I really have to help you out huh?” I folded my arms as he slowly stood up. He walked to me and stopped. I looked up at him. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I was so mad beyond words. Sam’s eyes got soft again. I followed down his arm and watched him take my left hand. I was confused and irritated.  
“Oh so now it’s back to this? Back to before I woke up panicking and you were gone. What do you take me for Winchester?!” I huffed and Sam slowly dropped to one knee. All I could think of was now his perfect face was at a level I could hit him at. He looked down into my soul like the night we exchanged numbers. I was still masked with anger. He inhaled softly before he spoke.  
“I take you for, my wife.” Sam held out a tiny black box. I looked quickly to the box back to him biting his lower lip. I looked passed his shoulder and watched Sue, Dean, and Cas smile wide. Sue was beaming with excitement. Cas had his arms around Sue’s waist and Dean was slyly smiling like before. Dean knew Sam’s play. I looked back to Sam who had opened the box when I was distracted. A small diamond on a silver band shined bright up at me. I let it all sink in. Sam’s point was to get me to answer him today. He was right; I never answered him last night. I felt myself start to fall into a foolish state. My cheeks grew hot and I blinked. Tears ran slowly down my face.  
Sam smiled finally and shook his head.  
“Why did you make me so mad?” was all I could come out with.  
“Because, you did have every right to be. I did leave you, but not for long.” Sam was still on one knee with the ring displayed and my left hand held. I let the words sink further in and thought about it. There were going to be days where he would have to leave without say. I gasped and Sam watched me understand. I came back to my head. I barely heard Sue repeating the phrase Say Yes, as I looked deep into Sam’s eyes. He started to look nervous. I took my right hand and cupped his face. We both smiled for a moment. I placed my forehead on his and smiled wider.  
“I promised. Your turn.” Sam whispered quietly. I let happy tears fall. I closed my eyes and inhaled.  
“Always.” I whispered back. I slowly opened my eyes and felt him slide the ring on. He finally had both hands free. He held my face and kissed me long and sweet. Behind us I heard Sue finally be able to let out her excitement. I heard Dean sniffle and Cas’s chuckle was a new sound. I pulled back and watched Sam stand up and embrace me. He had happy tears. I was jerked out of his arms by Sue who squeezed me until I had no air left.  
“I’m so happy for you. You’ll be the first person to marry a moose.” I laughed and heard Sam sigh.  
“Good job, Sammy.” I watched Dean hug his brother. They both had tears. I was grabbed up by Cas.  
“I knew you both would need the other.” He said quietly. I giggled and shook my head.  
“So now you can hug me? After all this time?” Cas shook his head and smiled big.  
“According to the marriage law, you have to take Sam’s last name, so yes!” Cas stood back and I laughed. I was now a Winchester, and Cas only hugs the Winchesters. I turned around to be picked up and squeezed tight by Dean.  
“I’ve always wanted a sister. It’s even better cause you tell Sammy what to do. Maybe he’ll straighten up with you calling the shots” Dean looked at Sam who rolled his eyes. I finally was let down. Sam lifted me up and carried me back to the couch. Sue poured more wine and we celebrated until dawn.  
I woke up on the couch later that day. Sam had me in a hold. He was snoring lightly. I snuggled into him more and gently kissed his neck. I heard a sleepy growl from his throat. I looked up to watch him smile slightly. His eyes fluttered open. I leaned up and he met me with a long kiss.  
“Morning, Misses Winchester.” Sam whispered into my mouth. I felt tingles all around me. I smiled wide and kissed his cheek. His arms wrapped around me tighter. He rested his chin on my hair. I closed my eyes and took in everything. I counted his heartbeats, I inhaled his scent. I memorized his touches. Nothing could ruin this moment. Until Dean stepped into the room.  
“Morning love-birds. Uh Sam, I need to talk to you.” Dean nodded outside. Sam shook his head and looked back down at me.  
“I’m sorry I have to move us. I’ll be back in a moment. Okay?” Sam kissed my forehead. I sat up so he could get off the couch. I lay back down and watched him leave the room. I realized Sue wasn’t up yet. I slid off the couch and went to see if she was alive. Her door was shut and I heard soft music playing. Usually she falls asleep to silence. I slowly turned the knob. I peeked in to see something that would haunt me for a while. Sue was mounted on Cas and they were enjoying their afternoon definitely. I slowly shut the door. Many questions were answered, whereas others entered my head. I shook them out of thought and returned to the living room.  
Sam was sitting on the couch and Dean was on the loveseat. They both were covering their mouths trying not to let me see them laughing. I curled up by Sam who stopped laughing, but looked at me and couldn’t hold it in.  
“You saw that?” I turned pink  
“What else would you have thought those two would be doing?” Sam was still laughing.  
“I had no idea that Cas could, ya know?” I looked at Dean who was crying at this point.  
“Trust me, Y/N, he can. Wait till I tell ya about the time I took him to a strip club!” Dean howled at this point. Sam was too. I suddenly had to ask.  
“Well? What did he do?” I smirked waiting for Dean to catch a breath.  
“He- he decided to give the stripper a confession session. Scared the poor girl-she-she ran out and screamed at him. It was the best thing I ever experienced at a strip club ironically!” I died laughing then. It was hilarious to think. Sam and Dean continued to cry and howl. I laughed along with them for a bit. Eventually we settled about the same time Sue emerged from her room. Her hair was a mess. She hurried to the bathroom. I heard the door slam. Cas stumbled out of the room. His trench coat was in his hands. His hair was a mess. His pants were barely on and his shirt and tie were the only things he had on right. Dean, Sam, and I kept a straight face as he stood there.  
“So did you have fun?” Dean asked holding back more laughter.  
“It was uh, exhilarating?” Cas smiled as he looked down. Dean laughed hysterically.  
“Would Sue say the same?” Sam nodded toward the bathroom.  
“Uh, only she would know, so uh, yeah, I’m gonna go back and wait to talk to her.” Cas shuffled back into Sue’s room. He closed the door slightly. Sam was wide-eyed and looked over at Dean who returned the look. Sue shuffled back into her room. I giggled before she shut the door. She poked her head back out and made antlers at me. I threw myself back and cackled. Sam looked down at me as I made strange noises. Dean stood up and grabbed his coat.  
“Hey so uh Sammy I will see you back at the room. I can’t take this awkward tension anymore.” Dean stepped out the door and I watched him leave. I remembered he talked to Sam before I almost walked in on Sue. The curiosity hit me and I turned to Sam.  
“So, what was Dean talking to you about earlier?” I curled up to Sam and he held me on the couch.  
“Can’t we enjoy the day before getting into that?” Sam sighed. I looked up at his face. It was filled with hurt.  
“Or we could get it out of the way?” I crawled onto his lap. I faced him and felt him rub my back with his hands.  
“You may want to wait.” Sam leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I pulled back and shook my head slow.  
“I will worry if you don’t just tell me now.” I ran my hands through his hair.  
“Okay, well, we got a call. There is a demon problem down in Miami.” Sam waited for me to get it.  
“Oh, which means you have to leave tonight. I see.” I sighed and looked down. Sam held my hands and stroked the ring.  
“I promise to call, I will come back, trust me? I know it’s so soon, but I can’t take days off.” Sam started to ramble. I kissed him quiet. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.  
“Sammy.” I whispered.  
“Yes?” He whispered back.  
“I will be here. For you, just come back.” I stroked his cheek.  
“I promise. I love you.” Sam pulled my lips to his. Sue cleared her throat before we could steal another moment. I turned around. Her and Cas were awkwardly standing there together. I slid off Sam’s lap and sat normal on the couch. I watched Cas sit Sue down with him in the loveseat. Her eyes were red. She’d been crying. I frowned at Sam. He wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him. He kissed my hair and looked at Cas. Cas was holding Sue tight and looking to Sam.  
“God called me home. He said he needs to talk with me. I never felt so, guilty for leaving someone like her.” Cas leaned his head on Sue. Sam nodded and looked down at me.  
“Yeah, but we have jobs that call us places. As long as we know where home is, it seems less far.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around Sam’s torso. I looked over at Sue again. She was crying. I looked to Cas who was trying to comfort her.  
“Cas, are you going now?” I asked quietly. Sam looked to hear Cas’s answer.  
“Yes. I don’t want to go. But yes.” Cas kissed Sue’s forehead. He took her hands. She shook her head and mouthed No. He knelt down and took her face in his hands. “You are the only person I can do this with. I love you deeply Sue. I will return when my father and I have spoken.” Cas kissed Sue long and hard. She gripped his hair tight. Eventually he made her let go. He turned to Sam. Sam stood up and hugged Cas. Cas nodded to me. He looked back at Sue and I swore I saw tears. I blinked and he was gone. Sue wiped her eyes that still had tears flowing. I got up to go comfort her.  
I embraced her and rocked her until she quietly sobbed. I looked at Sam who had a pained look on his face. Sue looked up at us and tried to smile.  
“You two should go salvage the time you have left together. I need to clean up here and stuff, I promise I will call later.” I nodded and watched Sam stand up. He moved toward Sue and hugged her.  
“He will come back. Cas never breaks a promise. I’m sorry you miss him.” Sue thanked Sam and showed us out. Hand in hand we walked to my truck. Sam decided to drive. I slid in and he started the truck. It roared to life and he slowly drove down the street. I held his hand as we made our way down the road.  
“Ya know, we never had breakfast that morning.” Sam smiled at me. I laughed and nodded.  
“True. It’s dinner time though.” I looked at watched Sam think.  
“Should I invite Dean?” he asked me as he stopped at a red light.  
“Nah, he’s probably with a friend by now.” I laughed with Sam.  
“Well then, our first dinner together, as fiancés” Sam squeezed my hand. We went to a local diner. Neither of us dressed up. We went back to my place and had dessert. It was late by the time we had to say good bye. I turned to Sam before we got dressed.  
“I love you, baby.” I whispered into him. His long fingers stroked my arm. He smiled wide and kissed me deeply.  
“I love you, too.” I kissed him one more time. I sat up slow and slid off the bed. I turned to look for clothes. I peeked through my hair to see Sam admiring me.  
“You know, you are beautiful. I always thought that. Even before seeing, you.” I smiled as I blushed.  
“Don’t think I am lying when I say ditto.” I started getting dressed. Sam slid to the edge of the bed and pulled me to him. He was still naked. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He and I made out for a moment before he sighed.  
“I have to go. I don’t want to.” Sam slightly whined into my hair. I pushed him back on the bed and mounted him.  
“Sammy, we have forever.” I felt his hands pull me down and his mouth again molded to mine. I sat up and slid off of him. He picked up his clothes and changed. I grabbed my keys and waited by the front door. He peeked around the corner and looked down with a smirk.  
“Baby? I need to tame the mane.” He chuckled as I remembered when I asked him for a brush. I followed him back to the bathroom. I took out my brush and handed it to him. He kissed my cheek and I smiled as I turned to go back to waiting. He returned looking amazing as always. He reached for the keys and I shook my head.  
“I’m driving you.” I watched him smirk and he shuffled to the passenger side. I started the truck and suddenly felt my phone vibrate. It was Sue. I answered and she asked if she could come with to tell them good-bye. I hung up and made my way to her house. She slid on in the middle. Sam got back in and we made our way to the motel. I made it in time to see Dean packing up the Impala. I parked next to it and we all got out. Sam strode over to help Dean with bags. Dean smiled as he jogged back inside to grab more stuff. Sue and I stood by the truck and watched. They grabbed three more loads before they were packed and ready. Dean hugged Sue tight. Sam was locking down the room as I said good-bye to Dean.  
“Don’t make me regret making him think about all this, okay?” Dean grinned. I rolled my eyes.  
“What is it with Winchesters and trust?” Dean laughed with me on that. He hugged me tighter before going to get in the car.  
“You girls behave. And safe, don’t want to come back to the city in flames!” He yelled out the driver side window. I nodded as I felt two arms lift me in the air. Sam set me on my bed and held me tight. His heart was racing, I was attempting to keep composure. He cupped my face and I let tears go. His cheeks were already wet as he tried to smile. I laced my fingers and held his hands there.  
“Baby please don’t go.” I whispered. Sam’s chin quivered. He and I knew the answer.  
“Don’t beg me or it might work.” He managed to say back. We stared at the other for a while silently sobbing. I let his hands go and laced my hands with his hair.  
“This is really it?” I barely spoke as I inhaled sharply.  
“Unfortunately.” Sam closed his eyes. I’ve seen him in pain, but this was hell. I brought him closer than before. Our foreheads touched. I felt his hands rub my arms slowly. I closed my eyes and we listened to the other breathe for a second. I felt him roll and meet our lips. I gripped his hair tight and locked our mouths. His strong arms lifted me off the bed and crushed me into him. I cried as we kissed. Sam shuddered and I felt a sob rip from his throat. I pulled back and he set me down. We sniffled together and laced fingers. I rested my head on his chest and we swayed.  
“You sure you don’t want someone who isn’t going to leave you?” Sam said quietly.  
“I want someone who is coming back for me, and leaves without me for me.” I looked up at him. He bent down and kissed me hard.  
“God I love you, Y/N.” He said breathlessly. I replied back and embraced him again. He slid his hands into mine and stepped back slow. One by one we let go of each other’s fingers. He stepped back and turned to hug Sue good-bye. He smiled through his tears and slowly stepped into the Impala.  
Dean revved the engine and Sue and I held onto each other as they pulled away. Dean and Sam drove off. Dean honked the horn until he was farther away. I slowly turned with Sue and we headed for the truck. I slid in the driver’s seat and sighed. Sue hopped in and took me in a hug. We both cried for a minute until it was dark. I dropped her off at home and headed back to mine. We knew tomorrow we would wake up and be back to work like normal. No one had any idea what happened here. All reports claimed unknown. I never will forget how Sue and I met those two shady agents that one normal day. I will never forget anything about any of this ever.  
…………

I got home from work one night and pulled into my drive. Nothing about the house had changed. It had been months since I saw Sam. He called every two nights a week. I was on the phone with Sue making dinner plans. She was telling me about work on her end. I got the key in the door and heard her scream over the phone.  
“SUE!? SUE!? ARE YOU OKAY” Sue stopped screaming and finally came back on the phone. She was out of breath and sighed.  
“Y/N I have to let you go. Apparently I have a message from God.” I heard my phone beep and made a face. What did she mean? I shook my head and remembered weirder things have happened. I turned my key and opened my door. I kicked my heels off and turned on a light. I looked up and saw a knife lying on my table. I looked down and saw rose peddles leading to my room. I followed them and heard music coming from the bedroom. I pressed my ear against it and listened. The song, “Heat of the Moment,” by a band named Asia was blaring. I slowly turned the knob. In a candle light, I saw two familiar green eyes stare into mine. A smile was spread on his face. I laughed and he sauntered over to me. He kissed me long and hard. I closed my eyes and inhaled with him. He pulled away and held me tight still. He smiled and tilted his head. He leaned down and whispered, “Honey, I’m home.”


End file.
